I'll not make this any easier for you
by Khaleesee
Summary: Emily fields has always known she was to be betrothed at 18 years old then married within two years. Who does that in this century?. Even if she were to honor her parents norms, will she be able to tolerant the girl or even be lucky enough to fall in love like her parents?. Read to find out. PLL characters are NOT mine, am just borrowing them and treating them better...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: in the beginning

* * *

Emily fields walks out of her final paper smiling as if she didn't just finish one of the hardest accounting paper majority of her mates were destined to fail, though not her. A brilliant native American descendant who's first few years were so difficult she had to rewrite some of her papers because her professors thought she couldn't be that brilliant. She had to rewrite some of her papers in front of the departmental committee several times. Her father had to intervene to make it stop. Since then the university had accepted they were privileged to have in their midst, an outstanding brilliant young lady.

Her phone started ringing she looks then smiles as it was the face of her sweet loving fiancée Paige McCullers. She picks it as she walks casually towards a bench to sit.

"Hi baby"

"Hi babe"

"I saw your missed calls. I was in my last paper as you know".

"Yeah i know. That's why i am calling. I just wanted to check on how the 'brutal' paper went?". Paige asked as Emily started laughing then answers.

"You wouldn't believe it, but it was so good i had to check myself. one might think after all those sleepless, sexless and hungry nights i had...oops. sorry we had over the semester the final paper would be really brutal, but no it wasn't or maybe am just that good. I tell you baby i have nailed the fucking paper". Paige couldn't stop laughing. She is so proud and glad Emily is finally done with school.

There were times she dropped everything went for weekends to have some alone time, but she was left without so much as a peck or cuddle. One time she was so mad she didnt even bother to go for the next two weekends knowing Emily's schedules. And of course Emily was so busy she didn't even notice.

Paige has been trying to make Emily reason after her graduation to work in their brand, Evelyn's _jewelries stores_. A store where who and who has bought from engagement and wedding rings, to anniversary and birthday custom made jewelries gifts. From the royals of Europe to that of Middle East, from Hollywood and Bollywood, from America's richest, to those of Africa and South American. And Sports house whole names have all bought one or more things from their store. If it were left to Paige, Emily needn't have to work with all that money, but she couldn't, wouldn't have the guts to even bring that up even if she did tried. Emily with all that independent kind of personality Wayne fields brought her up will never budge.

"So hon should i book the tickets for this evening?. Am sure you will be finishing your clearance today right?".

"No". Emily didn't want Paige to be upset, but she wanted to finish everything before leaving. To just fly out immediately and have to come back for hitches here and there wasn't something she would want. And with the wedding coming up she was going to be so busy she knows that.

"Baby, I don't really think i leaving today is a good idea. I want to finish up everything first then come back. We wouldn't want to be interrupted with school stuffs at our wedding or honeymoon would we..?". The thing is Emily knows her fiancée always gives in. She is so whipped she did everything She wanted it was surreal.

Paige's mother Evelyn, father Nicolas and junior sister Aria all loves Emily, but sometimes Evelyn can't help but feel Paige is going to be a "fried egg wife". The type of wives their spouses turn as they wish. They have drawn Paige's attention several times, but Paige is so in love she sees nothing wrong with doing what is best for one's loved ones, including giving in all the time.

"Ok babe, but please tell me it won't take more than two days. We have both been really busy I miss you so much you know".

"Of course. You know i miss you too my love. I could barely cope without you for this long. you know me when i want do something i get it done. I promise in two days time i will be all yours to do ask you desire...". Emily loves teasing Paige. She likes seeing Paige all smitten with her she just can't help it.

"Please no teasing am at work. And did you mean to say 'as you desire'?". Emily laughs. She knows Paige can barely keep up with her. She is more dominant when it comes to sex. "Lols baby you know me so well". they both laugh some more.

"So then I will book the tickets for two days time and send it to you. take care of yourself for me and I will see you in two. Love you bye".

"Ok love you too so much, bye". Emily hung the phone smiling while still sitting on the bench in the garden of her university and she thought, _who would have thought about a year ago she'd fall deeply in love with a person she was betrothed to?._ Well definitely not her...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: that's how it started...

First of all,This is my first fanfic. English is not my mother's tongue so I know I will make mistakes, but I also know I will get better so please bear that in mind.

Secondly,The story is created by me and inspired by my favorite novels,movies,quotes and fanfics.

* * *

where is she going after graduation?. Emily kept asking herself that. she knows paige had often told her how nice it would be to see her all the time. In plain words 'work with me', but never really said it outrightly. Should she work with the McCullers stores or go with something new? She knows paige would be beside herself should she choose to work in one of their chains of stores, but at the same time she wanted to go out find something that she could build to be a 'fields's legacy' ,but does it even matter?. She is no male like her father had hoped, She is not going to be a fields for long either. she is going to be a McCullers. Yes, married to the love of her life paige. In a million years she will never stop thanking God for making her betrothing very easy and successful.

For centuries it has always been like that it has never been broken and she was never going to be the one to break it. Every first and second child of the female daughters of the family is to be betroth to anyone, but a red indian. while the male's children and the third and so forth of the females 'must' be betroth to red Indians making their population high and at the same time allowing some of them to be married no 'betrothed' to outsiders like Paige. That way, their linage can be spread all across the world. The logic being family is power and power is the people. Should something come up and the people put their heads together nothing can separate them, not money nor power which logically they most have possessed to some extend. Secondly, since they choose whom to link their blood line with, their linage will most definitely breed good intellectual kids with good moral and none or low level of bad habits like drugs, prostitution, corruption, injustice. just general nuisance to the society .

Pam, emily's mum was a second daughter. She was betrothed to Wayne fields who is a descendant of both red Indian and Spanish heritage. They didn't like each other at first, but eventually they sucked it up by respecting each other's likes, dislikes and boundaries. They eventually felt in love had Emily four years after marriage and Pam died when Emily was just ten years old. wayne never fully recovered and that affected him in so many ways. Wayne was a detective he had to resign due to being shot on the leg. He was given a job at the desk,but he couldn't just watch his guys do all the job so he resigned and open a detective firm then continued to keep pam's antique shop alive. both were doing so well Emily has never lacked anything except Wayne's attention. he loves her, she was basically his life, but whenever he looks at her he saw Pam and that has been very difficult to live with. can you tell your child 'hey Emmy I put a distance between us cause I see Pam whenever I look at you'. It will devastate her he already knows she resents him in some ways even though she loves him and that is okay he can live with that.

They have already talked about their so called custom several times during the years. At first Emily thought it was a joke, but over the years she understood that it wasn't . Going for holidays to her cousins over the years, she had learnt a lot, things Wayne forgot to even teach her. Her mother's letters That she had written over the years for her just in case, Emily had read them all and they have been both a blessing and a curse.

In the letters she learnt how her parents felt I love, what happened before and after marriage, guidelines to life, love, respect, family just general ways Pam had hoped and wished for her. So all in all maybe if she didn't read the letters she wouldn't really be emotionally 'blackmailed' to believing she had to obey or even accept it, but she did and now it was time.

Her father called her casually on a weekday then told her to come for weekend he wanted to discuss something important . She knew it was time it was going to happen whether she was ready or not. When Emily arrived he told her they have gotten a match.

The McCuller were a very rich family with a jewelry store which the rich people of their community had sometimes bought from. They like Paige she was nice 'different ' and even though she was the manager she took her time with everybody even elderly ones who wanted to buy gifts for their loved ones. So, they investigated more about her. It came up she was single and they already knew the rest. So, they asked Evelyn for Paige's hand. She wasn't too kin at first, but after doing her own investigation she found Emily to be what paige would need. Beautiful, selfless, loving Hardworking independent minded girl with a lot of potential. Though they weren't as rich as them, but they were stable and a respectable family. Her elder will be safe with Emily. Paige was quite, kind of a loner, caring and down to earth. a total different from both of her parents. She didn't have a single mean hair on her. During her university years a lot of her mates took advantage of her and her wealth. There were times her junior sister, Aria had to step in to deal with unwanted guests at their apartment in school at Harvard. Paige has always been business oriented so it was only right that she chose business as her main course then later did her masters in corporate finance and investment. Over the last few years, she had made a lot of important decisions which profited the stores so Evelyn thought it was time she settles down with someone loving not just work all the time and Emily might just be that loving somebody for her eldest child.

Emily argued with Wayne she needed more time, but he didn't give in. He told her about paige and that he had already took the courtesy of booking them a dinner date. Emily wasn't happy though she promised to go just to please her dad. On the day of the date, Emily didn't even make much efforts after all she was going to be married to her there wasn't really any need to impress her. She just wore a simply black jeans with a purple top and a black jacket and flats. Once she got to the restaurant she asked for a reservation for fields and she was shown a table with a brown haired girl already sitting there. Emily took a deep breathe and walks there. Immediately Paige saw her she stood up smiling and stretch her hand.

"Paige McCullers calling for duty". Emily was shocked of course.

"Excuse me?".

"You are Emily fields I saw your picture"

"Yea, but calling for duty?"

"Sorry am just nervous. i watched 'a few goodmen' today. the movie is a bomb". Emily started laughing and Paige couldn't help, but notice those dimples and the infectious sound her laughter makes.

"Lame i know".

"No no is just that, that's not what I expected".

"No? What did you expect then?". Paige was already feeling insecure in front of the drop dead gorgeous younger girl facing her.

"dunno. Maybe someone arrogant, proud. You know what I mean. Without sense of humor". Paige smiled and made a gesture for them to sit. She pulled a chair for Emily to sit. Emily politely accepted and said "thank you". Paige then went to sit on the chair facing Emily. She just sat there looking at Emily and now Emily is the one being self conscious.

"Where do we start from". She had to say something or they just might keep looking at each other like morons.

"Well we can start by ordering something am pretty hungry haven't eaten anything since morning"

"Why is that?" Emily had to ask.

"Dunno I suppose I was nervous meeting you". Emily laughed.

"There is really notice to be nervous about, we are two adults we can handle each other. Let's order then we can talk and see where things go". What? Emily thought to herself. As if I got a choice. She thought paige was cute and nice she might like the girl, but if it doesn't workout Wayne can still find someone before she turns 19 at least.

They ordered and paige ate almost everything on her plate. She wasn't being too ladylike, she was just being herself and Emily liked that because she is blunt herself and she doesn't mind someone who wasn't fake and bits around.

"So...". Emily was making the moves.

"So my mother told me you are still in school right?. That makes you 17, 18 years?". Emily was taking a sip of water she had to coughed it out a little. Paige apologized.

"Excuse me? Am 18 going to be 19 soon. Am not some child you know. I know you haves graduated, but you can't be anything more than 21, 22 right?". Paige shakes her head smiling.

"Nope, nope. That's were you're wrong. Am actually 28 years old". Emily opened her eyes as if they were going to fall out.

"What? 28 years?. that's like too old for god's sake am 18. Dont you think you are a little too old for me?". Paige understood.

"Well there is an age gap I know".

"Yeah like 10 years!". Emily can't believe Wayne was setting her up with someone much older, like ten years older!.

"Well I know, but would it have made a different if I were a guy?". Paige said raising her brows.

"You know what I mean". Emily thought she didn't have to explain everything.

"Please tell me I don't know what you mean. Paige took a sip of water then looked at Emily who was still staring at her.

"Well?".

"I honestly don't know how I will feel being in a relationship, no married to a girl 10 years older. it just seems you have all the experience and I don't". Paige seems like she was thinking that makes sense, but this also made sense.

" I get it, but just so you know I haven't a lot of experience. Let's see".

" I lost my virginity at the age of 18. You see I don't drink I was at a college party I didn't even want to go in the first place. my friend Shana forced me out then left me with strangers I was thirsty I asked for water and this guy just gave me soda I figure it will do its not alcohol. I drank it . It was cool I drank the whole cup. I didn't know he had spiked it. I got drunk the next thing I know I was taken to a room upstairs. The guy kissed me all over the place. I just did whatever It is i watch on movies. I was kind of horny and already drunk. we had sex I didnt enjoy it, but at least I wasn't a virgin anymore. That will pull Shana and aria off my back". Paige smiled, but it didn't really reach her eyes and Emily noticed. She felt bad for paige she squeezed paige's hand that was on the table.

"Am sorry i didn't know". Paige smile again.

"don't worry. it was a along time ago. Shana is my best friend, but before that we were dating. At first, we did some courses together. She was always in my case and eventually she asked me out I was bored so I figure let me try all this dating stuff. It was nice, but not my thing". Emily didn't understand what paige meant.

"I don't follow".

"Shana is wild. The sex was good, so good".

Emily raised her hands and closed her eyes laughing.

"I don't need details please". Paige laughed.

"Sorry. I like sex I mean, am not into wildness part of it and parties I just like it simple you know?." Emily nodded her head she understood.

"We dated for two years and became best friends after and we have been ever since. So I have only ever had one major relationship and have had sex with two other people only. which one of them was a guy". Paige pause for some seconds then added.

"Though a lot of people have asked me out for a date. I just didn't know who was real or not you know". Paige looked sad. Emily understood.

"That's one of the down sides of being rich. I get it". Paige nodded her head and said.

" thank you. So what am basically saying is i haven't a lot of experience if that's what you are scare of". Emily understood, she felt better. Her body language says it all

"Understood and thank you for opening up, it means a lot to me". Paige smiles and looks at her watch she realized it was already getting to midnight.

"You're late we should go, but if you will let me I will like to see you again. Maybe another dinner or something you'd like?". Emily didn't have to think twice. Of course she will like to know her more.

"Paige McCullers I will like another date with you". Paige smiles so big she looked like a child who was just given kinder beuno chocolate. Emily couldn't help, but smile. I think I like this girl already...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: I love Khal too.

Thank you Siophiefandom for being my first or rather only reviewer. It means a lot. I have personally loved reading your 'TIME' series. They are great.

I DO NOT OWN PLL OR ITS CHARACTERS.

* * *

The McCullers lived at the suburbs in New York. In a beautiful cream mansion. Nicholas McCullers is a lawyer. He has loved Evelyn even when she wasn't his. And when the time was right he got her. he felt like the luckiest man alive. At least that's what he thought at first. Over the years, he had learnt he was mistaken she was nicer and sweeter when they were having an affair. She wanted him all the time. They played games went to the parks had fun. It was one of the best time of his life.

He had just transferred to California from New Jersey and his distant cousin who was then the husband of Evelyn invited him to live with them before he got an apartment of his own. At the time Evelyn's first husband Nicklaus McCullers was an extremely rich man. They had cooks, maids, drivers and all of those. It was much easier and accommodating for him to accept so a driver took him to work and brought him back. The affair started when Nicklaus was out of town which was most of the time. Some times he spent weeks or months doing businesses all over the world. He loves Evelyn, but business Was his favorite thing in the world and he was excellent at it. Evelyn got lonely and Nicolas was kind and soft hearted, he just didn't want to betray his cousin, but he lust her he tried God knows he tried but what he felt he had never felt it before so he went with it and there was no going back. Months later when Nicklaus found out the marriage was over. he took away everything. Evelyn and Nicolas barely ran away with their lives... Evelyn was fortunate to have saved, then there was the fortune late mrs McCuller Paige's grand mum, Nicklaus's mother had left for paige without the knowledge of Nicklaus. They left California moved to New York, had paige, got married then years later Aria arrived.

Mr Nicolas McCullers wasn't as rich as Evelyn, but he was doing good as a lawyer. The firm he works at were one of the best in newyork. He didn't like too many people,he was polite and down to earth. Over the years Evelyn had changed. he wasn't the center of her attention anymore she didn't demand he came back from work early or even cares if they made love, all She demands was he dresses expensive, came back home early when she was hosting one of her get togethers or dinners. talk more with the guests during dinners and he is off the hook. Paige and Aria were the reason he was still there. sometimes he asks God for forgiveness, he believes what they did to Nicklaus was the cause of his misery, but again Nicklaus had taught them a lesson they'll never forget...

Now, they live in a Mansion with their two beautiful daughters. Paige didn't stay there all the time she has an apartment in the city, she calls it "her own". it was the only place Evelyn didn't try to redecorate. Aria and her boyfriend sometimes stays there with her. When Evelyn told Nicolas the plan to get paige married he wasn't on board he felt she was old enough to find love on her own, but Evelyn had made the decision and he knows there was nothing he could do even if he tried paige was already showing interest. So, he checked the info Evelyn was nice enough to show him. It was good. emily will be good for paige and that was enough for him as her father.

"Morning kiddo, how was your date?". Her father asks Paige smiling during breakfast. She didn't sleep in the mansion she just came that morning. They always have dinners or breakfast together as a family whenever it was convenient. Even though it has become boring over the years, they still do just to keep up with what is happening in their daughters lives. Paige ate some scramble eggs, toast and some orange juice.

"Cool. She is everything I expected. I feel a connection. am optimistic we will have a smooth ride". Paige concluded smiling. Aria rolls her eyes and hisses.

"Mother I really hope you know what you're doing. You know in Pai's eyes everyone is 'cool' u just can't fix her up with some Indian girl. I know Paige is kindhearted, but she can be so lame too". She then looks straight at paige who was sitting opposite her, then her mother at her left.

"Can't even get a wife yourself?. you have to do that for her mother?. you are not gonna pull that shit with me. I hope u know that". Paige has been trying to make Aria quite, but she just wanted to put her mother in her shoes. She loves her mother ,but the woman could be too overbearing it was annoying. "Why won't you just leave pai alone?. common, she practically handles the business for christ's sake, she basically hold the store together since you're too busy traveling and throwing parties all over the place". Evelyn had had enough she drops her fuck with a little force and the room became quite. Her features were cold like the usual way she behaves whenever addressing her workers.

"Haven't i warn you not to be disrespectful when talking to people, most especially your parents?. good manners are very important to a lady".

Evelyn's father was British and her mother American. They were raised to be respectful address their parent with respect. father, not dad or daddy. Mother, not mum or mummy. It is in her veins so she made sure she raised her daughters that way too. She turns to paige.

"And Paige dear don't mind your sister's little antics, she still hasn't grew up". Aria was getting irritated by the seconds.

"Oh right? In case u have forgotten, Am twenty four years old mother. Am at least older than that emily girl you want pai to marry". Evelyn bangs her hand on the table Nicolas without a care in the world just continues eating he was used to it.

"For the tenth and last time Aria, I have done all the necessary checking Paige will do just fine. I assure you emily will be good for her. This is the last time you will question me about this matter understood?. Aria didn't answer she just continue playing with the food on her plate feeling sad for paige. She just couldn't understand why Paige her beautiful intelligent elder sister can't resist their mother's intimidations.

Evelyn repeated her action once again. She hits her hand on the table Paige and Aria had to shake a little while Nicolas who hasn't said a single word stops eating this time.

"I said understood?". They both answered with a "yes mother". It was rude to keep quite when spoken to. They knew that.

"Good. so please let's eat before the food gets cold". They answered "yes mother again". Aria ate a little more then she stood up said "excuse me" and walks upstairs to the parlor she shared with Paige.

Downstairs, they continued to eat in silence. Paige loves and respected both her parents, she just doesn't always talk back to her mother in the presents of Aria. She didn't want Aria to consider her an ally when it comes to being rude.

"Mother why do you always have to behave that way with her?. You keep pushing her you know she will break. She isn't as patient as me. You could always simply address the matter without being harsh. We're your kids. is okay to be emotional towards us you know". Evelyn took her napkin swipes her lips and stood up.

"I hear you paige. If you want to give one of your lectures give it to Nicolas he needs it more". She walks to Paige's seat, straighten and dust the back of her shirt around her shoulders.

"A lady needs to make sure she is all clean before meeting people. Make sure you hook that girl she is good for you paige. I will be going out, drop the report of the month on my desk before going or are you staying here today?". Paige replies.

"Nope am heading back to my apartment". She gave paige a kiss on the head walks to her husband gave him a peck on the cheeks.

"Ok good. see you when I see you. She left without another word to her husband. Nicolas sighed and looks at paige. Paige knew he wasn't happy.

"Sorry I wish mother will change, but I doubt it".

"Don't worry kiddo am used to her. I just want you to be happy Paige. Please just...just talk to me when in doubt, am here for you". Paige found it hard to believe he could do anything against her mother's wishes. He has never stood up to her ever. So she nodded and stood up. Kisses her father and left the house. She just hope and pray her life will be better than her fathers.

For their second outing, emily texted Paige her address to just come over. She hasn't ride any of their horses in such a long time. Most especially the stallion her own personal horse 'Khal'. He was named after Khal drogo of Game of thrones. Whom She thought she was going to marry before she learnt about her norms or even knew she was gay. Emily was the only one he let rides him. He was a beautiful black horse with silky shinning skin. They were both stubborn and beautiful. wayne thought having that in common probably made them love each other. Whenever Emily felt hurt and Hanna wasn't around she ran to Khal. She talks to him cries to him he was her first love. The only time Emily dropped school work came home and wayne didn't dare say anything was when Hanna told her Khal was sick. Thank God the vet's injection cured him. Even wayne had to seriously pray. he knew if the horse died Emily was going to be broken all over again. Emily plans to do a little horse riding today with paige then cook one of her favorite dishes later.

Their home was a three bed room duplex house. The house had a small ranch at the back. There were another two bedroom house at the back just opposition the stables. the Marin's live there. They were the ones taking care of the horses. The couple had two kids. The father was also an India, but the mother was white. Their second child hanna was like the sister emily never had. Hanna practically grew up inside the main house. they shared everything. When Emily realized she was gay she distanced herself from Hanna. She felt Hanna was never going to look at her the same. Hanna didn't understand Emily's action, but still gave her space until one night when wayne called Mr Marin and asks him to make sure Hanna sleeps with Emily in the main house. he had a job he had to do in another town he wasn't going to be home that night. Hanna wasn't too kin, but she did as she was told. She knocks and there was no answer so she uses her keys. When inside she calls Emily several times ,but no one answers. She was seriously becoming worried so she walks up upstairs slowly opens Emily's room and just saw a girl in bwteen Emily's legs giving her pleasures. Emily moaning all along without noticing Hanna stunned and her legs hooked to the ground. As Emily was bringing her head up to look at samara she just saw Hanna standing there mouth agape staring at them. Emily screams then jumps. Trying to get anything, something to cover her naked self.

"Hanna get the fuck out!".hanna still stood there. She wasn't trying to make it a joke as usual, she just was genuinely stunned she couldn't move. Emily took one of the pillows threw it at her.

"Hanna I said get the fuck out!". Hanna final moves then ran out the door. Samara was just lying on the bed laughing at the two best friends. Emily eyed her then got something to wear fast and walks to the door. She turns with an angry face to samara.

"Fuck you and Hanna". She gave her the finger. Samara was just lying down naked and laughing with out any shame.

"Well I rather you fuck me alone without Hanna, but I can manage a threeso ..". Emily banged the door and left. She could still hear samara laughing. She stood outside took deep breathes, compose herself and walks down the stairs to the parlour to look for Hanna. She knew she would be pissed. She couldn't tell her. she tried a lot of times, she just couldn't. Now here she was, found out in the most bizarres of ways she just had to take whatever shit Hanna was going to give her.

They sat quietly for sometime. Until Emily managed to apologize and told Hanna she didn't want her to find out that way. She wanted to tell her a lot of times she just couldn't. Hanna told Emily maybe she didn't trust her enough or Loved her like she loved her back. She just couldn't understand why she didn't tell her nor notice the signs. For Christ sake they were like sister she had slept in Emily's bed like a million times. She had told Emily all about the guys she had fucked. She knew emily was sleeping with her elder brother,Toby one time, but they stopped it was like incest. Emily didn't bother about serious relationship of course Hanna knew Emily's fate, but still she should have told her. Emily explain she loves Hanna of course, she just couldn't handle Hanna hating her for this. Hanna then told Emily it meant she underrated their friendship. Emily had tears she kneeled in front of Hanna asks her to forgive her. Hanna did and asks Emily never to do that again. Now she understood why Emily distanced herself from her. They later ate, watch a movie joked and laugh about the whole thing. Hanna slept on the couch that night while Emily and samara slept upstairs and probably had a lot of rounds at least that was what Hanna thought before she felt asleep.

That was three years ago. now paige was going to be there in like 10 minutes. She sat watching a tv while she waited. Emily had notice paige was an open book. She is nice, shy with a lay back attitude. She felt she should be open with her about her experiences and expectations. She heard a car stops at the driveway. She stood up and peeps through the window and it was paige in her BMW 6-Series. She walks to the door and opens it. Paige approach her with a flower and pack of chocolate. She doesn't drink and she didn't know if emily did so she just played it safe.

"Hey".

"Hi".

"I hope the drive was fine. You are just in time please come in". Paige handed the things to emily.

"It's for you".

"Thank you, you didn't have to".

"Oh I know, but I wanted to". Emily accepted shows paige in then went to put the flowers in a vase. She came back with some soda, water and cookies. Immediately she kept them Paige just helps herself with the cookies and asks.

"What are you watching".

"Enh.. Games of thrones season 4".

" I have heard about the series, but I haven't gotten to watching it yet".

"You should is something different I love it".

"I will". Emily puts her plans in motion.

"Let's go to the back I want to show you something".

"Ok let's go. She took two more cookies then joins Emily. Emily locks the front doors and then went round when they got there paige thought the gardening leading to the small ranch was beautiful and well kept.

"wow this is beautiful Emily. You have a ranch? You ride?". Emily smiles.

"Of course I ride. I have been riding since I was six". Paige opens her eyes in surprise. Emily just smiles she thought paige most have known red Indians and horses go together.

"I was hoping you ride. I wanted us to ride then do a little picnic to talk more. Sorry, do you ride paige?". Paige felt embarrassed she didn't ride.

"Sorry I haven't a glue what to do, but maybe you can give me a lesson some other time?". Emily nodded.

"So you think there will be other times?". Paige felt embarrassed again. She was hoping, she didn't want Emily to feel pushed.

"Well I hope so". They look at each other for some time then Emily decided to introduce Paige to Khal.

"This is Khal my own personal bestie apart from hanna".

"Who is hanna". Emily forgot she hadn't told Paige much about herself.

"Hanna my bestie aka sister".

"Ok and Khal your other bestie?.

"You are correct. Will you like to touch him?. Paige nodded. The horse was intimating and beautiful. She wasn't sure she could, but she maned up. When they enter the stable Khal was eating as soon as he saw Emily he turns this head towards her. She held him for some seconds then started soothing his silky body.

"Hi body. I heard you have been bad to papa Marin do you want to explain?". He just made some sounds and rested his head around Emily's shoulders. She laughs and kisses him.

"Don't worry I will talk to papa Marin he will give you more food". Paige just stood watching them. She thought it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. She brought out her phone and took several shots without Emily knowing. Finally, when Emily had finished her conversation with Khal she calles paige to go closer and she did. When she was some inches towards Khal she manages to raise her hand to touch him. At first he didn't react she became more bold. She continued to do as Emily was doing. Then suddenly Khal raise and shake his head vehemently. Paige quickly backs up and stood far away.

"Emily he seems angry. I hope he won't hurt you". Emily just held onto him. Soothing him to calm him. She knew he was jealous. She did that several times and he stopped his movement. She looks at paige she knew she was a little scare so she just kisses him one more time and left.

Since they weren't going to ride any longer they walk back to the house Emily told paige she was going to cook for her. Paige told Emily she only knew how to cook eggs and pancakes. Emily told her she cooks almost everything. Her father taught her so did the marins. She cooked one of her favorites. Some brown rice with Vegas. Paige set the table while Emily brought the food over. She went upstairs to change. She came back in a simple cream dress. It was simple, but she still looked beautiful. The dress brought out her curves paige didn't even hide her discomfort. Emily didn't really mean anything by it. She just wanted to change from Jeans to something more soft. They sat and started digging in. the food was delicious paige ate to her satisfaction and Emily felt really happy. Her father wasn't alway around when she cooks. She normally keep his in the microwave. It was nice for someone to appreciate her. After eating they moved to the couch Emily drank wine while paige drank water.

"Emily that was one of the best food I have ever tasted thank you".

"Common Paige you most have tasted far better ones with all the cooks you guys have".

"Yeah true, but am serious this is one of the best. Those hotels I stay at whenever I travel they over do things. I just like simply straight forward stuffs. They over decorate food by the time I remove all those what usually remains are little and not tasty or spicy. You may have notice I like food no I like good food". Emily laughs and thought if things works out she may have just found the one to appreciate one of her talents in the person of paige McCullers...

Next, the continuation of their second meeting.

cheers.


	4. Chapter 4 am falling for you

Chapter four...am falling for you

They have been watching a movie, a comedy drama 'the man'. It was a hilariously funny movie. they found themselves laughing throughout the movie. At one time Paige almost fell from the couch due to laughter. when Samuel l Jackson was called "my bitch" by Eugene levy. The whole scene was hilarious. What? A guy like Samuel called a bitch?. It was too much. She loves movies like that. It helps her release stress. She wrote the name of the movie down to add to her collections.

The movie had ended the house was quite, They were both relaxed just enjoying each other's company.

"Emily fields tell me more about yourself".

"Well am an only child. I lost my mum when I was 10. I was raised by my dad and the marins. Hanna their daughter is my sister and best friend. Her elder brother Toby was my first boyfriend sort of. I lost my viginity to him. I later called it off. it just wasn't right he has always felt like my brother. My hormones were all over the place at the time I guess I was battling with sexuality then in some ways at the time. I didn't fully realize it. I used to spend my breaks with either my uncles or aunts. my father made sure I knew and understood where I came from. During my breaks i usually help at my mother's antique shop to help my dad out. Am close yet far from my dad. He loves me he just finds it difficult to express it. Is funny how we talk more on the phone than when am here with him".

Paige understood what emily meant. She related more to her father than her mother and still she wasn't really close to either of them. She has shared more with Shana and Aria than she ever did with either her parents.

"I understand what you mean. Both my parents are there and at the same time they aren't. Sometimes, I feel they are together because of my sister and I or the society am not really sure which to be honest". Emily nodded. She has seen those kinds of marriages around her extended family. To,Emily the best marriage were that of her parents and the marins. There's so much love in that family it was sweet and relaxing to watch.

"I have had two serious relationship first with Toby and the second samara. She was a little bit older. I met her through hanna. I liked her, but I loved the sex more. We both knew we were just passing time with each other. It was never going anywhere for obvious reasons. It ended and we are still friends".

Paige didn't really say anything. She nodded and listen while Emily talked. She was good at that and it made Emily more relaxed and comfortable to say whatever she wanted.

"I love to swim, it was one of the things I remember both my parents teaching me as a child. I got two school scholarships for swimming and both school weren't my first choice. my dad knew and he surprised me by sending my forms to my first choice Princeton. I initially didn't get its scholarship and i didn't want my dad to have to put the bill. So,I decided to Just accept Stanford as my second choice".

"Then One night my dad entered my room with an envelope without smiling or even saying anything and just handed it to me". Emily smiled remembering that day. It was one of her fondest memory.

"I was scared at first he likes to make faces without reasons my dad . So i opened it and my heart stopped!. It was the exact feeling I felt when I got Khal. I just stood looking at him. Paige, he had already paid two years tuition fees for Princeton. He dipped his head, he was emotional he new he had made me so happy and he was shyly happy. I just ran and hugged him we stood there for like forever. I cried...and he cried too".

"He and I have always had an uncommon relationship, we both understood that and it's ok. we love each other we both knew that I just wish we were more closer". Some tears were slowly dropping from Emily's eyes she was emotional so she kept quite. Paige was touched so she slightly moves closer to emily and held her.

"Is okay I know you love your dad and want more Emily. Just give him time he will be better. he is a good man to have brought you up to be who you are Emily. That says a lot about the man. he did something, something good I promise you ". Emily pulls back and watch paige. Paige wiped Emily's eyes.

"He did great and when next you feel hurt by his actions or inactions please remember that". Emily felt emotional touched. So she lean in and gave paige a peck on the lips. She pulls back and said "thank you".

Even though Paige was the shy types, she had barely tasted emily and she wanted to so she cupped her chin in her hand and lean in to kiss Her. At first Emily was surprised, but quickly recovered. The kiss started slowly and it began building up. Paige kept brushing her lips slowly, softly and tenderly for emily to get use to the idea of kissing her. Emily relaxed into the kiss and little moans started coming out of her mouth. She cupped Paige's neck and shifted closer a little.

They were both enjoying the taste of each other. it had never occurred to Emily they would kiss on the second date let alone enjoy it. For Paige the way Emily was easing her into the kiss was wonderful. Her lips were soft and addictive. She couldn't remember the last time she had enjoyed a kiss that much.

Paige didn't want Emily to get a wrong idea or scare on their second meeting. She haven't had sex for so long she was already feeling worked up. So she brushes the tan cheek a little and pulls back. She put their foreheads together.

"Wow Emily you are a really good kisser. I could do this all day, but we have got to stop before we lose ourselves on second date. Emily bit her lower lip and smiled.

"You're right we were getting carried away". They both smiled looked at each other and looked away to the tv. Paige excused herself to the toilet.

After showing paige the way to the toilet. Emily went to the kitchen to drink some water to calm nerves . It seems the kiss has destabilized her too. After some few minutes paige came back, Emily knew paige had the same feeling as her so she just looks straight at the tv. Paige sat down then asks Emily more about her bestie hanna.

"She is a photographer, a freelancer. She sometimes work on contract for companies or private occasions. She photographed most of my cousins weddings". She asked paige to follow her so she could proudly show off Hana's brilliant work. Most of the pictures in the frames on the wall were photographed by hanna. Her work was magnificent. Some in black and white, some in different shades or colors. There were some pictures paige's eyes glued to. It was Emily wearing everything black riding Khal some few years back during a horse race at one of their get togethers. Emily looking all serious on him. Positioned in the middle of the riders and at the time in front, she was obviously winning the race. Hanna captured the picture just when Emily bend a little, holding tide unto the ropes with one hand and the other beating Khal to be faster. They looked breathtaking and dangerous it was a beautiful picture .Emily watched paige examine it and smiles.

"It is one of my all time favorite too".

"Wow Emily I don't know what to say...just wow. This is a picture with thousand words"

"Yeah you can say that again". Emily Pointed at all the pictures hanna snapped they were all great, they were a masterpiece. After looking through all the pictures. they moved back to the couch.

"I notice how your eyes light up when you talk of hanna, you most really love her". Emily understood what paige meant and at the same time felt like paige wanted to know if they were ever more at any given time.

"I love her beyond words. She is four years older than me, but she can be such a child, bully, protector, sister, friend all of that and more".

"One time hanna thought her elder brother Toby my ex who is now a policeman was cheating on me. As soon as he came home for a weekend. As he came down from the car Hanna walks to him as if to give him a hug. smiling. she kicked his balls when he bend in pain holding it, she pushed him down in the mod just around the ranch. Papa Marin, mama Marin and I were all shocked and speechless".

"Papa Marin called Hanna to stop, she just hissed at Toby who was obviously in pain mouthed sorry to papa Marin and walks away to the house. Her father didn't understand what just happened, but mama Marin smirked and boldly says".

"The only way Hanna will be this angry and disrespectful to Toby is when he does something wrong to Emily. She turns to me paige". Emily was blushing remembering the uncomfortable moment.

"You see our relationship was a secret only Hanna knew so I was shocked when she said that". Paige started laughing at Emily.

"So how did she find out?",

"She didn't".

"She didn't? am lost somewhere then". Emily brushed Paige's thigh.

"Relax let me finish". Paige nodded.

"I just pretended to be lost so mama Marin continued".

"honey, common how many times were we called to their school when they were growing up?". Papa Marin said he couldn't remember three or four times. Mama Marin said six in total. Twice for me and four times for Hanna". Paige was still a little bit lost.

"Papa Marin didn't understand her point so mama Marin kept at it".

"all those times that there were violence hanna was depending Emmy. And all those four times for Hanna, somebody had messed with her emily". Paige can you believe that woman smirked again at me then asks me".

"What did Toby do to you Emmy?". Paige kept laughing at Emily and Emily couldn't help but laughed too.

"Paige I swear I wanted the ground to just open and eat me up. I felt so embarrassed how could I tell them Toby and I were sleeping together? and crazy hanna was mistaken?. he didn't cheat on me?". Paige patted Emily's shoulder as if to say sorry. Emily just rolls her eyes smile and added.

"I just slowly started moving towards the house while denying to have anything to do with it. I insisted it was just a sibling thing. Mama Marin just kept smirking looking at me. I rushed inside leaving papa Marin to help Toby into the house". They both laugh some more.

"Thank you for the heads up I will make sure I stay clear of Hanna. I will do my best to never be in her bad books".

"You do that". They both laughed again.

"But wait did your brother really cheat on you?". Paige jokily asked. Emily slightly hit her shoulder and answers "no". Hanna being hanna just reached to conclusions of course. No one was to hurt Emily not even her brother. Everyone knew that.

"Where is she by the way?".paige asks.

"She is presently in South Africa doing some work. She is going to be there for six months. she is doing something huge for a magazine. An animal documentary I believe. I miss her already". Emily says smiling.

"I won't be meeting her anytime soon I can relax before then. Paige added and Emily nodded.

They talked some more and it was getting late. So Emily escorted paige to the car. She told paige she was leaving the next day. Paige promise to call her or even went down to New Jersey when she could. Paige kissed Emily on the cheek and wish her safe trip. They both enjoyed the day except for when Khal misbehavior towards her. Paige mentally noted to read and watch more about horse riding and black stallions. After all Is one of Emily's favorite things.

For the next four months their relationship was getting stronger. Emily Skype with Hanna when she wasn't too busy. Aria became more relax about the whole thing. She felt paige looked happier and wanted that for her. Shana who was a lawyer and also busy those days, wanted to make time to meet this girl paige was telling her about. She wanted to make sure it wasn't some opportunist to play with her paige.

Shana was just a year older than paige, but she acts as though she was three or four years orders. she is a no nonsense girl if she was being serious. Paige always pities whoever was opposing her in court. She could be vindictive and verse. Before going into court she never only just understood the case alone, no she understood all the clients, lawyers and the presiding judges. The private detective of their firm aways drops her all researches on all those involve before court day one. She usually read about them first before reading the case. She believed if she understood them she would know how to approach them and she was right. She has never lost a single case. She was good and shrewd. Whenever she was around paige though, she was entirely a different person. Sweet, nice and funny. To her paige was too good to people she had to protect Paige's heart. Hurt paige you get hurt is that simple. Shana was Paige's hanna.

She wanted to meet Emily, but paige had been giving excuses. In Paige's defense she didn't want Shana to scare Emily with her lawyer ways. She wanted to be comfortable enough first then introduce them later.

Paige went for weekends to see Emily whenever she could. Emily has never slept over though. The kisses was always gets heated then stops. Sex sometimes was a complicated part of a relationship so they took it slow. and if things works out, they could have sex for the rest of their lives.

On the six month the relation was going stronger. Paige being the romantic type always sends Emily flowers or gifts. It was always something waiting for her after lectures or swimming or at her dorm room. On one of the weekends Emily went back home, wayne saw her wearing a beautiful necklace. He didn't know about it so he asks Emily. she told him it was a gift from paige. He demanded she returns it .That it was too expensive paige didn't have to show off to his daughter. Emily wasn't happy she knew paige had a good intention. it wasn't what he thought. Emily told him she would return it anyways. When she got back to school she called paige and told her. Paige apologized and said she will make it up to him.

Two days later, she drove to Emily's house to meet wayne. When he opens the door she understood who it was, she had seen his picture before. Paige was intimidated at first, he looked smaller in the pictures she had seen. Here he was tall angry looking with long full hair on his shoulders. She had to compose herself then greeted him and asks to speak to him please.

When she was seated he went to the kitchen to bring some refreshments. He brought some sodas, water and cookies then sat down. Paige thank him drank some water and ate some cookies then apologized for coming without his knowing,unannounced he accepted then she also apologized for the necklace she explained it was one of the designs she initiated and she did it with Emily in mind. Wayne understood, but told her he had raised Emily with some valves, she never lacked anything and he didn't want material thing to be a focus in their relationship. When in a serious relationship they were expected to build on care, trust and respect. If it is overshadowed with material things His Emily will not have a happy home. He wanted her taken care of course, but he wanted her valued the most. Paige agreed .

They watched soccer. they found out they were both fans of the game. They laughed agreed and disagreed on stats while they finished the whole cookies together. At the end of the evening wayne was sure he has already gotten a daughter in-law. He might be stubborn, but his instincts has never failed him. He likes her already.

Three day later, on a Friday Emily knew Paige was coming down for weekend she was so excited. Now she brought out the best to wear and always took time to do her make up unlike before. About two days, ago Wayne calls her and told her about Paige's visit. She was shocked, but happy. Paige didn't tell her she was going to see him. He told her all about what happened and that his best part was when it was one cookie left. paige suddenly touches her stomach and said her tummy was full. He liked her since then. He knew she lied she just left it for him to eat. So wayne took it and broke it into two, ate half and said he was also full. Paige understood the gesture so she took the other half without looking at him. When she finally turned to look at him they both boost into laughter. Emily laughed and laughed then told wayne paige was definitely an eater thank god she works out. Wayne warns Emily not to over feed her when married and Emily couldn't help, but wonder if wayne had already liked paige. She got her answer when he told her before dropping. he thought "they'd make a fine couple". She just wish he and she could do stuffs more when she was as home.

Friday evening when Paige's arrives she called Emily. Emily told her to just remain at the hotel. She had a group paper they were yet to finish. There has been a couple of disagreements between the group members and their professor insist Friday was the deadline. Emily tried to focus, but after her conversation with wayne she felt she likes paige more. She took the time go see her dad?. it was sweet and thoughtful. Now she really wanted this over with. After few more hours they finally finished she quickly went to her dorm room packed a bag for two days, she made up her mind she was going to stay the whole weekend with paige.

Finally, Emily arrives, she knew the hotel room so she went straight up. She knocks and there was no answer. She turns the handle and the room was open. She enters and says hello, but no one answers. She checks the kitchen section, the balcony and the small office at the corner paige wasn't there. So she knocks the door room when paige didn't answer she opens it quietly to check if paige was asleep and she was right. paige most have been really beat. She was sleeping in her bathrobe with a book on her chest. Her hair messy, but she looked beautiful Emily snaps her. She drops her hand bag and phone quietly then went to take a shower. She was tired and hungry.

she came out also wearing a bathing robe paige was still sleeping so she went out the kitchen got some fruits and juice and came back to the parlor Watching a tv. After some few minutes she went back to the room watches paige a little then sat near her at the edge of the bed. She brushes Paige's thighs a little and paige began to stir. Emily laughs and paige opens her eyes. Still lying down she says "hi" with sleepy husky voice it was sexy. Emily felt it. She lean in kisses paige and says "hello" . Paige also smiles then just stares at Emily they both smiles and looks at each other. they were feeling the moment of sexual tension. Paige suddenly came up crabs Emily and kisses her hard. Emily returns the kiss. They both haven't had sex in months paige more than a year. The kiss was telling each other how they the felt. Paige pulls Emily closer and moans into the kiss. Emily started touching Paige's thighs through the slightly open front of the rope while paige grips onto Emily's ass. They both moan then paige stops and put their heads together breathing heavily. Emily could barely look up.

"I tried paige, but I really really want you". Emily didn't know that paige wanted her more. She was just trying not to scare her.

"I want you more em". Emily kisses her hard. Just something about paige calling her by her nickname with that voice turns her more on. Paige gave Emily some sweet kisses on her neck, her cheeks Emily leans into Paige's back then puts her hands into the rope touching Paige's abs. She pulls back asking for permission paige nodded then she removes the rope to look more at paige. It was a very beautiful sight her breasts firm and round. her abs wows Emily. She was practically drooling.

Paige pulls Emily closer again she couldn't just keep watching Emily drools at her. She grabs Emily's ass again and she grips on to it, pulling Emily as close to her body as possible.

Emily chuckles, "What is it with you and my ass?"

Paige smiles "You have the best ass there is" Paige mumbles against Emily's lips.

The kiss was filled with deep passion, Paige got lost in the kiss. She pushes emily against the mattress and Emily couldn't help, but let out a soft moan. Her hands roam all over Paige's hair. Paige's lips left Emily's and she began to leave a trail of kisses down to Her neck, she quickly opens her rope and looks at her body. it was the finest there was. It was perfect she just kept looking at Emily's full breast . Emily blushes and paige smiles. they continued to kiss passionately. Paige couldn't get enough of her lips; she nipped and sucked on them, something that made Emily moan even more. Paige began to press butterfly kisses on Emily neck slowly coming down then takes her right nipple into her mouth and sucks on it while massaging the other. Then switching to the opposite breast. Emily throws her head back in pleasure and slowly begins to grind on Paige. She felt her getting work up."Fuck me paige." Emily mutters.

Paige kisses her again and Emily's hands pushes the rope. it felt from Paige's body. Paige position her hand on her entrances, kisses her hungrily then enters her with one finger then two. They both moan and Emily wraps her arms around her neck as Paige began to thrust into her.

"Paige" Emily moans loudly.

Paige couldn't help, but get more turn on by the sound of Emily's moaning. She wraps her left arm around her and thrusts faster and harder with her right as Emily wraps her legs around Paige's. Emily started to move her hips to meet Paige's thrusts and made her moan louder.

"Paige!. Fuck," Paige quickly realizes Emily was a talker in bed. She likes it. She mutters "wow" at Emily's ear.

"Paige," Emily moans and bits down on Paige's shoulder. Paige kisses her lips and then puts her hand on Emily's hips to keep her still and increase the pace while also grinding into her . "I'm gonna cum," Paige grunted. It has been more than a year just anything with Emily this days would have made her climaxed.

"Paige I'm so close," Emily moans.

Paige thrusts harder into Emily, slamming into her as she kisses all over her neck and then Emily lets out a loud moan as she reaches her orgasm, Paige could feel herself almost coming, she lets out a moan as she also came. She panted as she collapses next to Emily who was also panting. Emily slowly turnes to look at Paige and smiles, Paige notice this so she put her arm around Emily and pulls her closer, kissing her forehead.

"I love you," Paige says softly as she pressed her lips against Emily's neck.

Emily felt butterflies in her stomach on one side and shock on the other. when she heard it. she felt she could fall for Paige, she was falling for Paige. "Do you love me?" Paige asks Emily with a broken whisper. Over the months they have been together they have understood the both cherish honesty.

Emily looks Paige in the eyes, "I am falling for you...".

Drama hasn't even started. In the coming chapter I will write how the relationship built up to the engagement.

All mistakes are mine.

thank you for reading cheers!


	5. Chapter 5 marry me

Chapter five: marry me

siophiefandom. You are very welcome as always. U make me want to update all the time.

whoopsidaisies thank you. The reference is for Emily. U will understand it when the tIme is right I promise. "My paige" has my kind of personality in the story, u will love her.

Me-A-Genius. No Emily is not a player.

* * *

Paige and Emily have been dating for the last 18 months. it has been better than good. Emily now lives in an apartment paige rented for them. Of course wayne had to agreed first. Emily practically decorated the whole apartment. Paige had given her a credit card to do as she pleases. Emily was raised well so she didn't misuse the card. Emily put different colors with a touch of a little of things from her culture. the apartment looked homey and colorful. Paige didn't really like too much color, but Emily did it and it was beautiful and a little of Emily's age so she understood. Emily had a small ford car wayne had bought for her, but he never allowed her took it to school now that she lived off campus Emily went with the car.

On her last birthday paige surprised Emily with a maroon Audi S5 as her birthday gift. Paige pretended to send the ford for servicing that day. They went for a romantic dinner. Emily didn't know paige knew it was her birthday. It was when they were at dinner that paige surprised her with a key In a box. At first emily was tensed, but when she saw the key she relaxed. She didn't know what the key was for Paige told her to just wait. When they got to the apartment Emily saw the car wrapped with a ribbon. She screamed got in and looks around the car with love and appreciation. Paige got in they went for a short ride and came back. Paige told Emily she asked wayne and he'd approved so she should feel free. her ford car has been returned home should she feel like driving when she went for her breaks. It was hanna that chose the car. She knew Emily had admired the car once.

Paige had earlier called Quinn, Emily's former roomate to decorate the bed with roses and put scented candles all over the room before the got back from dinner. It was the best birthday Emily ever had.

They made love that night three times. It was the longest they ever went. It was Emily's day and Paige did all those things Emily wanted, Emily was happy beyond words. They slept in till noon the next day.

Emily wanted sex a lot and paige wasn't the type to do a lot of rounds. She always took her time to make love and gave Emily pleasure, but when they both came she just wanted to hold Emily and slept. She wasn't the type to show too much affection like Emily wanted. She kissed and held Emily ofcourse in front of everyone, but Emily wanted to kiss her longer, sit on her all the time. She wanted those things. she understood Emily was younger and more outgoing. Emily was a talker in bed she told paige what she wanted. She wanted different styles she wanted paige to tell her what she wanted or fantasized and paige was the shy type. She Mostly moans or say 'em' . Emily wanted paige to talk dirty, dominant her and Paige wasn't really like that. She tries to do as Emily wanted just to keep up. She learnt when she did those things it normally satisfied Emily the first round so she tries to do them so Emily will let her sleep. She truly loved Emily like she never did any girl . She just wanted to make Emily understand it was okay to love each other in their own ways. That love was more than just physical pleasures. You could love each other even when you were too old and sex wasn't the 'A' thing then. Emily understood, but insisted if paige wasn't too shy and more forward with her who else will she share those intimate sacred times with?. of course with paige.

They both made sense and both understood a long term relations needs not just love and care it also needs respect, compatibility and compromise for it to be sustained. At this point they were already In love they just needed to sustain it.

Their first fight was during one of Emily's breaks. she was staying with paige in the New York apartment. when Emily went to suprise paige at the office. Paige was happy she she came. Emily was turned on when she entered the office saw paige seated with reading glasses with her power suit looking so sexy. They started making out and Emily wanted more, she wanted to fuck Paige on her desk and Paige refused to give in. Emily thought it was sexy, but paige wouldn't have it. God if some one came in, God forbids her own mother found out. Emily rushed to lock the door, but paige still refused. She just wouldn't give in Emily was pissed so she left back to Paige's apartment. That day paige had a lot of work so she put that behind her and did her work. When she got home that night Emily had already slept. Paige tried to wake her to talk, but she was deep asleep or pretending to be in deep sleep. Paige let.

The next day while Emily was busy making breakfast wearing only a short and a vest. Paige quietly walks to her naked. Grab Emily and Started smooching her from behind Emily was still feeling hard to get. Paige off the gas took her and drops her on the kitchen table. She pulled Emily closer kisses her hard then She pulled Emily's shorts and vest with in one swift move. Emily was shocked. Paige pulls her closer again took her already harden right breast in her mouth sucks and sucks then took the other one and did the same. She then widen Emily's legs apart, puts them on her shoulders and ate Emily out. Emily was talking in tongues. Paige who wasn't one of those fond of kissing after licking, kissed Emily hard and entered her with two fingers. Emily wasn't going to last long. Paige thrusts fast and hard and Emily came hard. She collapses on paige shoulders. Paige kisses Emily's sides and told her never to doubt she wanted her as much. it just might not be as she might always want. Emily said sorry and held onto paige. After some few minutes, paige put Emily's legs around her then carries her to the bed kissing her along the way for round two. they made sweet love then felt asleep.

It was about 15 months ago when paige finally met hanna. Hanna had made someone in South Africa. He was an America who works for an American company that had offices all over the world. At the time he and his boss were working in Nigeria. They had a conference in South Africa for a week that's when he met her. His name is Caleb rivers. He is the IT head of the company he works for. The relations was mind blowing. They had a lot in common. They were perfect for each other. So when hanna was done in South Africa she went to the country Caleb was staying at for another month then flew back to the U.S. She and Emily misses each other, but really felt happy for each other.

When Hanna finally came back she went straight to New Jersey. Paige was so nervous she wanted hanna to like her. Hanna had refused to Skype with paige she wanted to meet her in person and analyze her herself not just what Emily was selling or telling her.

Emily was cooking as usual so paige went to pick hanna. Paige held the sign ' EMILY's HANNA!'.

As hanna approached paige, she saw her and waves. Hanna smiles and stood in front of paige. Just looking at paige then paige said"hi" shyly, Hanna just kept looking at Paige then says "hello". They shakes hands and Hanna said she had seen paige before. Paige said probably from Emily or some magazine she must have done an interview in. Hanna said no in person, but she didn't recall where. Paige said maybe passing by in airports or somewhere. Hanna says probably yes, she was sure she had seen paige somewhere, but she couldn't recall where. After the awkward meeting Hanna just drops her box for Paige to pull then Starts walking pass her. Paige just pulls the handle and follows her. They got to the car paige drove.

On the way she put on some music, Adele's. Hanna told paige if she was trying to get her approval she was doing a good job. Paige didn't understand what hanna meant so Hanna says Adele's first album was what she listens to sometimes while she works. Paige swore Emily never told her. She just genuinely loves Adele. From there on they talked about songs, films, cars and video games. Caleb had taught Hanna some games which paige also played. They found out they had some few similar likes and Hanna appreciated paige's fun side and humbleness she was sure paige would cherish her Emily forever.

Immediately they stop at the apartment, Emily ran out and hugs Hanna. They held each other then peck on the lips it was sweet and emotional moment for the two besties. Emily had cooked Hanna favorite, Hanna and paige ate a lot. Hanna loved Paige's respect for food. Hanna told paige she used to be fat so she doesn't eat as much now days, but she has always loved Emily's red indian cuisines. They joke and watched tv. when it was late Hanna went to the guest room and Emily thank paige for picking Hanna. She told Paige to just be herself she knows Hanna already loves her that who wouldn't. The next day hanna made paige take her to a club, made her dance and went to play some video games at the arcades. At the end of the two days paige was spending there came to an end she was beat. when she went back to New York she could hardly go to work the next morning.

Shana wasn't happy paige had met Emily's bestie and she hadn't met the Emily. So the next weekend paige invited Shana to spend the weekend in New Jersey with them. Emily had told hanna who had left for New York three day after paige left. that paige was going back for the weekend with her bestie, hanna insisted paige should pick her up so the three can go back to New Jersey together by car. Throughout the ride Shana and hanna fought. They fought about music, Paige's driving, who was more lucky paige or Emily. The experience was just too much for paige.

When they got to the apartment Emily was shocked and grateful to see hanna. She didn't tell her she was going to follow them. Shana surprised paige by being too nice to Emily. At first paige thought she was pretending, but she wasn't. Shana explained to paige she had never seen her that happy for all the years they had known each other so, she had already approved emily. she just wanted to see paige happy with emily in their bubble of love with her own eyes. Paige was glad. It meant a lot to her. When it came to hanna it was a different case to say the least.

they bickered, pushed and pulled. Emily decided never to have them together again unless it was necessary. To Shana and hanna though they were because they knew Paige and Emily were lucky to have not just each other, but people like themselves as their best friends. They all had each other's back. At the end of the weekend, the trip back was a blast. When Emily called paige to ask about their trip back she was shock to hear they were still out hanging before paige dropped them home. She felt more happier than ever.

The first time Emily met the McCullers family, few months ago she was so nerves. What Paige predicted wasn't the case. She thought her mother was going to make the whole dinner awkward. She was wrong. When Emily and wayne arrived paige was outside waiting for them. she turned and saw her mother standing just behind her. She asked why. she told her she was standing to welcome her in laws. Paige begged her mother to behave and that she did. She personally stood there and welcomed them then had a conversation with them the whole time during dinner. She listened and asked questions politely paige and Aria were stunned the whole time. If you didn't know Evelyn you would have thought paige lied about her mother.

Aria didn't cause any problems that time. she didn't talk much either. she just observed and chipped in once in a while. She didn't approv how it started, but paige was happy that was all that matters.

Emily was visited four times after that. And all those times it was Evelyn that invited her. She felt proud to show off Emily. Emily was brilliant and has a breathtaking beauty and manners. Emily had asked paige why she doesn't call her em or hon like she always does while in front of Evelyn . Paige pointed to Emily in their family it was more respectful to say one's name of his fiancée. Their mother didn't like pet names. She didn't approve. paige just pleaded with emily to just let it go. Evelyn was so nice emily thought paige was making too much of it until one time paige called Emily to introduce her to some of her mother's friends and she said 'hon' and Evelyn says. "paige dear please call her name properly so they know what to call her would you". Paige did as instructed then gave Emily a look "I told you so" . Emily just faked a smile then spoke to them. Emily understood what paige meant. Evelyn was nice, but also very annoying.

Paige told Emily she was going to their store in California. She wasn't going to be at New Jersey that weekend. Wayne called her and asked her to come home she hasn't been there for a while. On a Saturday morning as Emily woke she heard some noises out back at the ranch. She got dressed and went out to see what the commotion was all about. Just when she step out she saw some one riding one of their horses. As she got closer she saw her dad and the marins hailing the rider who was going back and forward with some mild stunts. As Emily reached where they stood, they all said Emmy "hey" then continued to look towards the rider. Emily looked closer and saw it was paige. She opened her mouth flabbergasted. She looks at her family and asked "what the hell". They all pretended to not know what was going on. Emily Smiles and jump and asked "what was happening". they all kept watching paige as if they weren't hearing her then paige finally came to a stop in front of Emily smiling. She removed her cap and the glasses smiling at Emily. Emily just moved closer held the ropes smiling at Paige then asked. "have told you how much I love you?". Paige answered "yes, but not today". Emily then told her she loved her very very much. The marins who were dramatic set of people were making whistle sounds with their mouths and saying go paige, go Emmy. Wayne just smiles watching them. They were all glad paige could now ride. It meant a lot to them.

Paige came down then kneels in front of Emily and opens the box with a beautiful diamond ring then shyly asks. Emily to marry her. Emily held her mouth with both hands turns to wayne then the Marins who were all smiling, nodding at Emily to say yes. Emily said yes. Paige stood up pulled Emily Into a kiss. Everyone clapped, hugged and wished them well. Emily realized they all planned it. When she came out the house they had a nonchalant attitude about the rider and even Emily seeing paige on the horse. The pretended as if it was nothing. It's now clear, they were hailing paige to be bold so as Emily will see her on a horse for the first time.

Emily didn't know Paige had been going to Wayne's whenever she could for the last couple of months. Papa Marin and Wayne coached her through. She had done a lesson or two about horse riding online. So, after asking Wayne's permission she told him she was going to propose to Emily on Khal. They did everything they could, but Khal didn't budge. So just to be safe the marins showed paige another horse which was also close to Emily and it was a success. Paige told Emily all about it that night. Emily pouts to hanna on the hand for not telling her and Hanna just hugged and kissed her then told her it was a surprise. she should just let it go. It was all worth it and wayne was in it too. He asked Emily home just so paige could propose. The had a laugh that night everybody was so happy.

That day Paige spent the night at Wayne's. They talked about their wedding some more, made love and slept. They both felt happy and contented. They had come a long way from the first night they'd met when paige nervously reported for duty.

After some weeks, Emily finally finishes her final exams. She was going to see Paige in two days. She hard done her clearance. Attended some few parties and said goodbyes. Paige had booked her a ticket for the shot journey from New Jersey to New York. She didn't want Emily to drive alone. She was too busy to pick her and didn't fully trust the office drivers. they could be rough drivers atimes.

finally when emily arrived she went straight to Paige's place. She thought she was going to be in waiting for her. Just as she enters she realizes paige still wasn't back and hasn't call so she calls her, but she wasn't answering. she calls the office line and she was told Paige had left like an hour ago so she went and took a bath then waited.

Emily felt asleep on the couch still waiting. By the time she woke it was already evening time. She had slept for two good hours and paige still wasn't back. It was unlike paige not to come home knowing Emily was home nor call her so, Emily checks her phone and realized it was off. the battery had ran out. She pluggs in the charger then went to get some water, some painkillers for her headache and something to eat too.

By time Emily came back her phone had almost thirty missed calls. From wayne, Hanna, Aria even Evelyn. Emily drops the cup, picks her phone and redials Wayne's call first. As the phone was ringing she hears banging on the door. She felt confused wayne didn't pick so, she redials while walking towards the door. as she opens it wayne was picking her call while standing outside with Shana beside him. Emily started to ask wayne what was going on when she notices Shana wasn't herself. She had a bloody eye and her looks was all serious she then properly turns towards her dad. Before she even asks wayne told her that paige was in an accident. She was in the hospital they needed her to come with them..

Emily couldn't move. Wayne shakes her and told her she should move they had to go. She didn't so he removes the keys and locks the door. He pulls Emily with him and drove them to the hospital. Not a single word was spoken. The only sound heard was shana's crying. Emily didn't cry she still didn't fully understand what was going on. She just wanted her dad to drive fasted so she could see paige. She was sure there was a misunderstanding. come on she just spoke to paige some few hours ago... No. She didn't actually. it was last night No, it wasn't last night too. It was two days ago when paige called to ask about her final brutal accounting paper...

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6 life as we don't like it

Chapter 6 life as we don't like it..

DO NOT OWN PLL AND ITS CHARACTERS, THOUGH SOME CHARACTERS IN THE STORY ARE OF MY OWN CREATION.

Those following my story thank you it means a lot it being my first FANFIC. I still apologize for my errors I know I will get better.

* * *

The ride to the hospital was quite. No knew what to say. They were all tensed up. Praying in their hearts for paige to be alive and okay. As Wayne stop sat the emergency spot emily ran out the car. Shana was right behind her.

They got to the emergency desk emily hurriedly asks paige McCullers please?, but before the nurse could answer She saw Aria slightly to her right. She ran to Aria then saw Nicolas and a doctor attending to Evelyn. She just woken up, she had fainted. Emily just stops. Aria was sitting on the floor crying so hard. Shana ran to her crying as well in anticipation of what could possibly be a bad news, asking where is paige what did the doctors say.

Wayne had parked the car and was now standing next to emily who just stood watching the scene in front of her. As Nicolas turns and saw wayne with emily just standing in the middle of the hallway he spoke to the doctor to excuse him. Leaving Evelyn with the doctor he walks the longest walk of his life to emily and wayne.

He then stood right in front of them, looks at them both then look to wayne again with red eye and slowly shakes his head. To indicate paige didn't make it. Wayne's head dropped, his left hand which was already holding emily into him, held her tighter. Wayne spoke up.

"Am sorry emmy". Emily who was standing there ask for what is happening. She was still in denial. Just because Nicolas didn't say a word doesn't mean she didn't know what he meant.

For God's sake why will Evelyn of all people be sitting on the floor of a hospital. Wayne still said "Am sorry emmy". Emily who was already worked up screams. She was tired of her dad saying that.

"Stop saying that!". She looks straight at Nicolas.

"Mr McCullers please tell me where is paige?". He knew he had to say it out loud. She wanted him to say it out loud.

"AM SORRY EMILY, PAIGE IS DEAD!. She had an internally bleeding and she hit her head pretty bad. They doctors did all the could, but they weren't able to save her". Tears were already flowing from his eyes as he finished.

Emily's body was shaking, she was falling Wayne had to hold her and drags her to the nearest seat.

"Oh god!" Emily cried, "NO! Paige! NO!, Oh god!"

"I am sorry". wayne kept saying with some tears in his eyes.

"NO! She can't be…No!"

"Emmy"

"Tell me it's not true!" Emmy begged, "Please Dad! Someone I beg you, please tell me it's not true!". Tears fell out of Wayne's eyes, "I am so sorry Emmy". That's all he could master.

"No! Paige wouldn't leave me!" Emily sobbed. "She would never leave me!. I know paige, she will never leave me!". Evelyn who had earlier fainted cries some more. Aria and Shana were all crying in with so much pain.

Hanna and the marins rushed in.

"What is going on here?". Shana had earlier called her when emily didn't pick so she called hanna and told her about the accident.

As soon as hanna saw everyone she stopped.

"Oh my god" She whispers.

"Oh my god!". She ran to Emily and wraps her arms around her holding her tightly.

"Oh my god!".

"She wouldn't leave me han, paige will never leave me!" Emily kept saying crying. Tears ran down Emily 's cheeks as she cries and cries. Hanna and her mum started crying too.

"Dad? Why do they all leave me?"

Wayne looks up to Look at Emily who was looking like Emily of ten years ago. He looks away.

For the first time ever he didn't give his daughter an answer, instead he just cries. He knew a lot of work has been caught up for him all over again.

Emily refused to go see paige in that state. She wanted to remember her as she knew her. Full of life, always smiling and looking at her like she was the only thing that mattered with her gorgeous brown eyes looking back at her.

Wayne left emily with hanna he went and saw paige. He prayed for her. He cried while he watched her lifeless body. He felt like he had lost a daughter. He truly loved and admired paige. She was so sweet, humble and respectful. Not just emily, paige had genuinely made him happy too.

Later that night Wayne had to ask a doctor to give something to Emily. The doctor did. That night they all slept at the McCullers. The Marins, Evelyn's staffs and wayne helped Nicolas to make calls and plans for the funeral. Evelyn, Aria, Shana, hanna and emily didn't talk nor did any contributions toward the funeral arrangements, they were all still in shock. they were all like zombies.

Toby who also loved paige came to the house the next day. He made sure he was involved in the case. He had told them paige was causally standing waiting for green light to walk some few blocks to her apartment when a drunkard driver who was trying to avoid a group of tourist that just got on the road without Waiting for a green light. He avoided them and he hits her. He had turned the head of the car to avoid crushing them but ran over paige and two others standing beside her. None of the three survived. The other two were married with kids. It was sad. Emily wondered how the spouses and the kids felt. She wasn't married yet, yet she felt so much pain losing her fiancée.

FIVE DAYS LATER

Breathe, just breathe. Emily kept saying repeatedly in her head continuously.

Don't cry. Do not cry.

She told herself as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were red and tired; it was like she had been crying for months not just five days. She continued to to look at her reflection, she was thinner, paler, and her hair was quiet long and full.

The black dress she was wearing was beautiful. She looked stunning even though she wasn't in the best shapes at all. Emily felt her throat clench and her eyes suddenly begin to water. She continued looking at her reflection and she let out a sob.

Don't cry. Do not cry do this for paige.

Those words rang in her head but in all honesty they didn't matter. Paige was gone. She wasn't going to see her again ever.

Emily tried to take a deep breath to control her emotions, and it worked, but only for some few seconds. So she closed her eyes, to shut the tears as the spilled out.

Emily couldn't help but playback the last couple of months in her head. They were the best she'd ever been in like forever. How could this be true? how could this happen? Emily was heartbroken. she was broken once already when her mum died. can she survive losing her paige?.

"Em?" Emily immediately opened her eyes. there were knocks on the door.

Knock Knock

"Em?". Emily carefully wiped her tears and quickly put on powder around her eyes, trying to cover up her bags. She put her make up away and walks over towards the door. She unlocked it to find Hanna standing outside.

"It's time," Hanna said softly.

Emily nodded and handed Hanna her purse.

They both made their way back into the main lobby, they didn't say a word to each though. Emily's breath quicken as she got closer and closer to the main door. When they finally reached the main door Emily took a deep breath and watch Hanna open it.

"Go on," Emily said, "I just need a second…". Hanna nodded and went inside.

"You can do this," Emily whispered to herself, "You can do this, do this for paige."

She grabs onto the handle of the door and griped it tightly. It took her a few more seconds but she finally pulls the door open and enters the chapel.

Everyone was standing up, music was playing in the back ground. Emily stared down the aisle, where a huge Portrait of Paige with her beautiful smile was…right next to the grey and silver casket.

Emily took a deep breath and began walking down the aisle… but with every step she took her eyes began to water. She looked away from the portrait, she couldn't even look at it anymore . She could hear Aria, hanna Shana, and Lilian Paige's secretary sobbing and trying to control themselves. she also saw her dad, Nicolas and Evelyn, the marins, Toby, Evelyn's workers, invited guests, some of her university friends and those family and friend from her community. There were also some few reporters.

When she finally reached the casket she realized she was crying again and she began to sob. She went over to the casket and hugs it then sobbed.

"I am so sorry this happened to you". Emily cried, "Please come back to me."She cries as she fell to her knees, but her hands remained on the casket.

"I am so sorry" She sobbed, "Please come back to me paige". She shook her head and continued to cry.

"Please come back to me…I can't do this alone, please come back"

Emily then felt a pair of arms picks her up and she realized it was wayne. He had pulls her into an embrace.

"Why did she leave me?, why do they all leave dad?". Emily sobbed into him.

Wayne couldn't find his voice, this was heartbreaking, she was too young to get this hurt. He barely survived pam's death at his age what was he going to do about emmy. God knows this is too much for his emmy.

"I am so sorry emmy,". Wayne whispered, "I am so sorry". As tears drops from his eyes too. Evelyn and most of the rest watching the scene in front of them cried.

Evelyn wouldn't talk, so Nicolas, Shana, Aria spoke some few good words, they were all crying while talking. When it was Emily's turn she read a poem. She had to stop a few times because her voice wouldn't come out.

"Love can give you happiness then break the very heart it fills, leaving a hole that can never be fixed. Love is a lot of things. It is always a risk to love, but is a bigger risks not to. Paige my love, Thank you for loving me, for being the love of my life. I love you and I will love you forever".

After the funeral they went back to the mansion. there were a lot of people emily knew some that Evelyn or paige had introduced to her. She felt sick, but she had to be there. So she found a corner and sat. Still some people came greet her and left. They all pitied her. They knew paige she was the best part of that family. They knew she had lost a rare germ.

THREE MONTHS LATER.

Hanna was having a cup of tea in the morning with emily. She had to struggle the last three months for emily to eat even apples and tea. Wayne had done everything. They marins, the McCullers all were battling with themselves about emily. She was a pitied sight to look. Hanna who has been trying to talk about the situation with emily found it now. Wayne had gone to the antique shop to sign in some order that had arrived. So hanna sat to speak to Emily.

"Emily please talk to me, you haven't said anything in particular in three months. I know you are in pain em, but I need to hear you. Please".

Emily slightly shifted on her seat.

"Emmy please we all loved paige. This is not helping please say something". Emily eyes began to water.

"I miss her Han. I see her when I close my eyes. When I open them. Am trying Han, when I feel like I can live, an making progress I regress. I...l feel so much pain it hurts. I can't help think I might be cursed Han". Emily cried and turned to the window. Some few tears dropped from Hana's eyes fell. But She tries again.

"L feel we should go see that Hastings shrink I saw a few years back. You know the one that had asked you to go in with me some few times. She is nice you will like her". Emily didn't even look at her she just mouthed no. They stay in silent once again. As they were sitting in silence they heard the bell. Hanna stood up to go open it. She did it and it was Aria and Shana again. They had kept their grievance aside to be stronger for emily because of paige.

The three looks at each other then hugged. They cried again in silence. They had done that several times the past three months. Aria finally spoke up.

"How is she?". Hanna said the same. They then walked to the sitting room where emily sat. She didn't even turn. She didn't care who it was. Aria went and sat inches beside her trying to seems strong.

"How are we holding up today emmy?. Han says you haven't eaten much since the last time we were here five days ago". Emily didn't move. Come on em paige would have wanted you to move on. Tears just drops. Aria slightly turns Emily's face towards her. Aria looks a little like paige so emily didn't want to look. She manage to look a little as their eyes met funny enough it wasn't emily that turned away it was Aria. She saw so much pain she couldn't look. She stood up and went to the kitchen.

Shana who understood what just happened came and sat down near emily. Just were Aria stood.

"Em it has been three month, for God sakes we all lost paige. You can't continue like this. You are killing your self. Paige will never forgive us if we just stood and watch. So am gonna come back in two days time and take you to town. We will all go to Paige's apartment reminisce, drink and celebrate her life what do you say?". Emily just shifted, stood up and went to Khal. She has had enough talk for the day.

It has been like that. She has slept ten times the past three weeks with Khal. She had cried, yell, ate apples with him. Even Khal was at his best behaviors. He always stood near her making sounds as if talking to her. The marins talked to wayne he tried to make her go to the house in those days she refused. Even when he screams and shows his serious face emily was unaffected.

Nicolas had come five times even cried once with Emily, but she didn't really show any emotions. Evelyn came once. She was also battling with emotions. So she calls several times to greet emily, but emily didn't say much.

Evelyn was also fighting her demon She felt guilty for not being there more, for never really praising and showing emotions like paige had hoped one day she would. So many mistakes that were too late to rectify. She was paying the price for her selfishness. She cries most nights. Evelyn sometimes sat in her home office staring at the pictures of paige with regrets. Why didn't she do this?, do that?, why did she become this horrible person she is now?. it was late, too too late. she is too too late in in bringing everything to light. Damn them, they're too late...

THE NEXT DAY

Emily walks down the familiar path… like she did every Sunday. she hated this path, but this was for Paige.

She passes each grave stone until she finally reached the one she was looking for. She came to a stop right in front of it.

Paige. Nicolas .McCullers

Daughter

Sister

Fiancée

Friend

1/10/1985

To

2/12/2015

Tears ran down Emily's cheeks. She took the picture of herself, Khal and paige and place it on the tombstone along with the flowers she had in her hand. The picture was taken the day paige proposed.

"So…I…I still need you" Emily could barely whisper.

she cries.

And I cried too...

...

Am sorry I killed paige, is all part of my story. please do keep reading to understand it further.

Cheers or not..


	7. Chapter 7 she is hereand stormy

Chapter seven: she is here...and its stormy!

* * *

SOMEWHERE IN NIGERIA

"What happened?".

Sarah came in saw you lying down flat on the floor she ran out and called me. B what happened?, is it another attack?". B didn't answer she just looks at P and asked "Where is my passport?"

Of course it was with me, B knows I always kept it P thought.

"Seriously? Is in the safe. What in the world is going on B?". She didn't answer instead she just turns around and starts carrying her files and gathering some of her inner wears in the box. P and Sarah were just standing watching her. P then ask Sarah to give them space. She then ask B to say something she was making her nervous and angry.

"I need you to book the flights am going to Washington this minute". P was so confuse so she just holds B firmly and looks her in the eye." B please TELL ME...!" . B held her gaze for a while then turns, took her iPad slide it and gives P to read for herself. Immediately she read her head snapped up and she asks.

"What the fuck! Is this some kind of a stupid childish joke?". B just looks at her without blinking, looking so small and said.

"Does it look like am joking? Am going now and for the last time P get me my passport". P knew this side of B, she wasn't going to answer her now so than for them to fight she rather just they move so she can understand the shit she just read. And they needed S too on this one. So, she just picks her phone calls the office and books three tickets to Washington then turns to B.

"you are not going alone am going with you and so is S". She turns and started to the door.

"Will meet you downstair in fifteen". Suddenly B called.

"P, u know u don't have to, there is a lot of work to be done here, i need you both here i trust u both here most". P had already opened the door she turns.

"Yes I know and am still going and nothing in this world can stop me". with that she left, went to her office got in the safe brought out their passports, some cash, her files and gadgets then calls S.

"Hello P am quite busy now am about going in that meeting with this Devils called government officials who don't have a single shred of sympathy for their people's welfare so whatever it is ca...". P had had enough of S's rambling.

"listen we are going to Washington this night, this minute".S stopped at the door of the office where the crucial meeting was going to be held.

"What? No I can't didn't u just hear what I said?, Am too busy just go with B whatever it is i will cat...". P knows S too well she has to argue every point, but not now. If she wasn't her best friend she would have long been done with her.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SPENCE! Gosh! you can't fucking shut it for a bloody second!".

"Now listen we are going to Washington this night I have your fucking passport, get your fucking gadgets, files and whatever the fuck you might need. then meet me and B downstairs in ten!".

P hardly curse everyone knows that so, when she does everyone knows there is som'In big going on and Spencer knows it too.

"Ok " she says, but P didn't even hear her because she had long disconnected the line. Spence just excused herself told her assistance to call shelby who is also a lawyer and knows all about her dos and donts to take over. she will call her for further details and actions .

Spencer went straight to her office gathered her things and prayed in her heart that "is not another storm" coming their way, but her prayer was too late because the storm had already started the proper prayer she would have said were.

"lord give us, B, the strength to beat this already started storm".

They were in their last flight, P had already paid for the remaining 20 seats that were empty, B wouldn't wait and a quarter of a millions dollars wasn't really anything to them. They have the money. If they wanted they can buy the whole damn plane, but they already have private planes anyway B wouldn't want her father to know she was coming. she wanted to take him by surprise so, they had to use the estate they were staying's helicopter to the neighboring state, then take a plane to Abuja the Nigerian capital.

They entered British Airways to Heathrow, London. There were no direct flight to the States Then a friend's private plane to Washington airport. At the airport they took another helicopter to the suburbs when the mansion or rather estate is situated at. By the time the reached P and Spencer were totally beat, but not B. and spencer wasn't sure this was fine. she was having a bad feeling about it.

After spencer entered the car back in Nigeria and they were dropped at the helicopter, she was still in the dark, P hasn't told her nothing, but just by mare looking at B's and P's faces she knew this wasn't a joke. is not one of those topics she had to have her way with. so she just kept quite and kept it together until they landed at Abuja airport. P knew spencer was beside herself she was just holding it up for now. So she just pass her phone to her. That was when she read it. What the trip was about.

At first she laughed out of shock then turns to B and asks.

"Is this some kind of a sick joke?. Common don't tell me you believe this bulshit?!". P and B just looked at her dead in the eye.

"Ok Ok, I will shut my big mouth ok". So she did and for the reminder of the stressful journey none of them said a single word to each other. Words were spoken only when P or spencer needed something to drink or eat to the cabin crew, but not B she didn't touch a single food or drink she just listens to jazz and either look straight or the window and with that Spencer knew 'this storm' will be worse than the first and God save them all...

As they landed on the helipad, Some security guards at the estate in Washington rushed to the helicopter and immediately open the door. No one called in about anyone landing at the estate. Their boss was home he and his wife. whenever B or Akin or Spencer were coming they always gave a heads up.

the doors open they saw B, P and spencer they all straighten up and greeted them. B just waved her hand and started walking towards the main house which is about five kilometers always. One of the security guards called in to a driver to hurriedly come with the mini golf benz car. He came right away, B sat at the front while P and spencer who were walking tiredly and sluggishly, hurriedly entered the back seat before B could order the driver to just leave them there.

Just when B was about opening the doors of the mansion the maid opened it and welcome her cheerfully B just waved her hand and passes she was angry, No she was mad. the guards, maids all loved her, but when she was in one of her moods no one dares cross her not even her idealist autocratic father.

And She was here for him. He must have known it, she knows the bastard already knows this. So, after walking pass Erin the maid she stopped and turns.

"Where is he? " Erin nervously looks at B then answered "in his study ". B moves very fast to the lift press the button and waited. She has often wonder why her father's study was below this floor not on this floor or the other three floors up. She couldn't wait for the lift so after just some few minutes she went to the stairs and ran down like a dog was chasing her. Once she got there she didn't even bother to knock she just opens the door with all her might. She saw her father facing the gardens he knew who it was.

"What the hell father! What the hell is going on?. I know is not me so it has got to be true. Is real isn't it?. He stood for some few seconds as if he was contemplating his next move. He then slowly turns.

"Welcome home Batman, you didn't even tell me you were coming. How is Africa?". He used that name just to indirectly calm the storm. He wanted to seems he was sort of being nice today. Then again asked as if nothing was wrong. He should know better. He knows better.

"I asked you a fucking question!". B wasn't in the mood, He had to be bold.

"Mind your language girl!. we do not talk like that to our elders". He then turned more to his B's left and peeped behind Her, he saw P and spencer standing at her back.

"Hello cat woman, Hello Wonder Woman I can see we lost our manners, we don't greet our elders anymore, the whole A team is here except for Hancock your husband Spencer. So you people just picked up left Nigeria without informing me?. Who did you leave there in charged?" Spencer then spoke up.

"Evening sir, everything is as per planned. Caleb and Shelby are in charge. there is nothing for you to worr..." At this point B who has an anxiety disorder can feel it building. She last took her medicine at the apartment before they left Nigeria. She had had enough, she shouting.

"ENOUGH!" All three had to shake a little.

"Don't you dare try to belittle me or this conversation that hasn't even started. am going to ask you for the last time father. Why didn't you tell me!?". He turns to The garden and answers.

"YES!". B nearly felt down P had to hurriedly hold her then pull a chair for her to sit. Tears started dropping from her eyes she just sat looking at the back of her father she wasn't sure what to even ask so she tried. "How could you keep this from me?. Why would you do such a thing to me?. Am confuse I don't know what to make of it. father please tell me?".

She stood up went to her father while tears of pain, anger,confusion hurt flows down her cheeks. B stood some few inches within his reach and asked again.

"Why didn't you tell me?. I honestly don't understand. I had a twin?. How is that even possible?" He turns quietly towards her.

"It wasn't my intention to keep it from you, I was hurt too when I found out. I wanted to tell you four years ago when I found out. Am sorry I didn't know this was going to happened".

"What the fuck do you mean four years ago!?. Did you hate me this much!? Or her? Who are you?. How come I never knew this? Say something please".

B had turned red with anger no one could face her when she was like that. Even her father was scared inside he just had to be a man at this moment.

"What kind of a father are you!? I need answers and I need them now!". He mans up.

"How dare you raise your voice at me?".

At this point B's eyes were red her forehead lines down to her neck were scarily visible P and spencer had come some inches behind her afraid a fight might break out. Her father calmed his nerves.

"I swear to god I was going to tell you I just didn't know how. I swear I saw her for the first time four years ago when Ian showed me an article in a magazine". B didn't believe him

"OMG! Can u hear your fucking self?. Do you hear the horrible words coming out of your bloody mouth!?". B was shaking spencer was shading tears she didn't know whether to strangle him or shoot this fucker with a gun. P who was also crying quietly, finally spoke.

" I grew up in this fucking house I have known B since she was ten how come I, we never knew about this?".

In all honest Nicklaus McCullers was sorry. he wished he didn't let his ego, pride and hatred for his ex wife Evelyn, clouded his Judgement.

"Is a long story, I will explain all. Am sorry, but the harm has already been done is too late now. I wish I could turn back the clock I would have done things differently".

The pain was too much for B. She was already crying of pain, anger and lost. She straightened herself up and walks closer to her father looks him in the eye for some few second and then Spoke up dangerously slow.

"I hate you, I wish you were the one that died. I never wanna see your face again, ever in my life!". She slowly turns and started walking away. Her father quietly, guiltily speaks.

"There is more".B just stopped. then P hisses and spoke.

"What possibly can be worse than this?". Nicklaus slowly turns and spoke quietly.

"Your mother is alive. She leaves in New York". The room was so quite it was scary.

B stood there which felt like an eternity then suddenly turned fast, ran to her father and gave her him a deadly right hand! Boom!.

Nicklaus McCullers felt back to the floor. B knees right in front of him giving him blows saying.

"No I wish I was the one that died...! I wish I was dead!. Am done with you!"

She stood up walked passed P and spencer who were so shock, glued to the floor. Nicklaus who had a bloody mouth still tries to show he was still the boss.

"Am gonna sue you for this!". B had already left. P walks slowly to him, knelt down and dropped some few tissue papers on his chest and Slowly spoke.

"Can u see Spencer standing perfectly still there?". He looked at Spencer then look back at pru.

"You should be scared of that spence, hell am scared of that Spencer, because that Spencer will eat Mr and Mrs Hastings raw, alive in court. That's if they will agree to still be your lawyers after hearing this god forsaking shit".

She stood up with tears in her eyes pulls Spencer who also had tears in her eyes.

"Let's go spence u have to call Akin home right way". They walked up to call Akin and also to see the plan they were to put in motion for their best friend and colleague who they love and respects so much.

Paige Nicklaus McCullers...

Guy put on your Angst belts we're about going for rough ride! What can I say I love it. It spices things up. And please tell me what you feel about the chapter.

Cheers!

NB

B,Batman= paige

P,Catwoman= pru

S,Wonderwoman= Spencer

A,Hancock = Akin


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight. So it begins again..

Wishing everyone the compliment of the season.

Sorry if you felt confused. Am sure I left hints along the way. Thank you for still reading though.

* * *

ABOUT THIRTY YEARS AGO

"Evening sir,how was your trip?, we weren't expecting you back today". The butler says. He was having mix feelings, he didn't know what to do. Nicklaus just slightly turns to the butler and arrogantly asks.

"Am I now to inform you of all my movements now Alberto?". The Latino straighten up a little scared.

"No sir, certainly nothing. It's just you don't normally come back in the night and midweek. I haven't given out the normal instructions for your return, Sir". Nicklaus just nods.

"Well I can damn do as I please in my house. I have had dinner already, am just going to bed. Ask George to bring my bags upstairs". Nicklaus started walking upstairs while still talking to Alberto.

"Is my wife upstairs or out with her friends?, Inform Nicolas I will be having breakfast with him In the morning. Good night Alberto". He usually does that, give instructions as he moves. Alberto who Nicklaus visit has taken unawares and also put in a mix. Chose his words carefully.

"Will do that sir, though am not sure if Mrs McCullers is back. Haven't seen her all night". Nicklaus just waves his hand and kept climbing upstairs.

The master's bed room was Situated at the extreme end of the hall. It was nearly impossible to hear what was happening in the house itself, not to talk of helicopter landing some kilometers away.

So, when Nicklaus arrives that night on a midweek unexpectedly it was the last thing Evelyn McCullers thought. That night She and Nicolas, Nicklaus's cousin were sleeping on the bed in the masters bedroom after having sex. The affairs had been going on for almost a year. The fact that nicklaus hasn't shown any sign of knowing has made Evelyn more bold to continue despise being pregnant. Evelyn who was nine months pregnant was bringing in the heir to the McCullers dynasty. It was a big deal to Nicklaus she odd to have known it.

Nicklaus who wasn't really a romantic partner didn't mention he was going to drop all things business for that week so he could be there for the birth of his first born child.

Evelyn loves Nicklaus, She just couldn't believe someone as beautiful as herself could be left alone for months without love and care as she deserves. She was always loaded with everything she ever needed, but her husband's presence. Also, Is not that Nicklaus didn't love Evelyn yes he loves her, but he just chose business and power over her and that was the mistake he was going to pay for.

Evelyn couldn't believe her husband would choose business first her second. He had money, he moves things without being present. Why he had to leave her all alone was too painful for her so, she decided to start sleeping with his distant cousin Nicolas who had also falling In love with her over the few months he had been leaving with them.

As Nicklaus was removing his tie he quietly opens the master's bedroom door to find his wife Evelyn with his cousin, Nicolas on his bed fast asleep!. Nicklaus stood their looking at them in shock. Though he was told by Ian his best friend that it was rumored Evelyn was sleeping with someone he laughed it off. His ego wouldn't let him believe it. He felt he was too good, rich and powerful to be cheated on. He refuses to investigate, he brushed it off and now here he was seeing them with his own two eyes on his bed in their room!.

It was too much. So Nicklaus did the only thing his hard angered betrayed heart told him. He moves fast to the shared closets, open the safe and brought out his pistol. As he was going back to the room Evelyn had already slightly woken up from the movement in the room. Nicklaus came back to the side of the bed stood there looking at them with a murderous look of despise. Evelyn immediately stood up in a panic seeing her husband with a gun. She started to explain herself then Nicolas also woke up due to the noise in shock. He quickly stood up looking at Nicklaus who was standing beside the bed where Evelyn was now standing pleading with Nicklaus to understand and not do anything stupid in anger.

Nicklaus raises his hand click the gun and fires two bullets straight to Nicolas. He stumble and felt on the floor. Evelyn screams and moves to try fight Nicklaus for the gun, but she was stupid he was pissed and she was heavily pregnant.

As she continues to struggle with him. He kicked her belly real hard with his leg then slaps her. she fell to the floor holding her stomach in agony.

"You devil's advocate! Who's baby are you carrying? Mine or his?". He knelt strangling her throat.

"I asked you a question. Is the baby mine or his?. Am gonna killed you for this!. How dare you sleep with my cousin on my bed in my house?!". You must died!". Evelyn was bleeding and in so much pain, but Nicklaus didn't see any of it. He was blinded with rage. Evelyn tried to talk so he could spare her.

"Is your baby Nick I swear it's yours, am sorry, am sorry please forgive me".

"How can you be sure it's mine you cunt?!. You are lying. god only knows how many people you have fucked so you can't be sure!. I will never accept this bastard child of yours never!". He stops trying to strangle her stood up as if thinking of something for a minute then spoke looking straight into her eyes.

"You are going to have the baby now!. You are going to regret ever betraying me I swear!". As all of that was happening Nicklaus's loyal PA walks in with his bags. Nicklaus without any doubt George would always have his back asks him to call Betty, their also loyal African American housekeeper to the bedroom. George obeys. He went and got her. As she enters the room to her right was Nicolas body, to her left was Evelyn on the floor in blood in pain with already forced labor. She stood there in shock, didn't know what to do.

"Move it Betty! come and help this whore have her bastard child now!. George guard the door". He nodded and left to the door. Betty hurries to the toilet got some towels and some hot water. Nicklaus went to the safe got everything in it. Then went to his cupboard pulls out everything that was important to him. As he was coming back he heard Betty telling Evelyn to push. it was just one more push and Suddenly the baby came out crying. Without any sympathy or feelings Nicklaus hurries back to the closet brought out different baby clothes threw them at Betty to just put for the baby. She did then she took one of the towels on the floor and wraps the baby. Nicklaus told her they were going to go with the baby. Evelyn was just lying down on the floor as if dead, but still alive crying in so much agony on the floor. This was her first delivery. She wasn't properly attended to, her lover was shot right in front of her and now her husband was leaving with the baby she just forcefully delivered without setting her eyes on it. She doesn't even know if is a boy or girl. Nicklaus is indeed as hard less as he has deem her be.

"You will never set your evil eyes on this bastard child of yours. I will give it up for adoption somewhere you will never find it. If you ever try to contact me I swear I will kill you". He was looking at her while talking with so much hate Evelyn knew he meant every word. she knew she was stupid to must have believed she could walk away with betraying Nicklaus. She was so stupid.

"The reason you are still alive is simple. I want you to be in pain for the rest of your miserable life for losing your bastard lover cousin of mine and your bastard child". Nicklaus just spits on her then turns and asks Betty to follow him. They left them both lying on the floor and walks down the stairs out the house.

Nicklaus asks Alberto and Betty to go to the car while he told George to open the gas then light the house to a blaze to make it look like an accident. He knew Evelyn loves life she would some how survive the fire, though she will lose everything in the house and will have to start over a fresh.

As the driver drove them away. George did as instructed when the fire started spreading through the house George also left. Meanwhile, Evelyn sister who was staying with her at the time had just woken up from sleep she smells the smoke as she looks below the house stairs she saw fire breaking out slowly so she ran to Evelyn's room to look for her. As she enters she saw her sister in pool of blood on the floor and Nicolas who she had warn her sister to end the affair with, was lying down dead on the floor. She ran to her sister first in a panic.

"Evelyn what is happening? Is Nicklaus back? Who did this?". Evelyn who was weak and in pain with tears in her eye held unto her sister Anna and weakly spoke.

"Am still in labour help me" Anna was confused.

"What do you mean you are still in labour?. What is going on Evelyn?. let's go to the hospital please. The house...the house is on fire Evelyn and I can't find Alberto or Betty". Evelyn who was terribly weak had to be strong if they were to survive this. Her sister could be a mess atimes.

"Nicklaus left with them with the other TWIN!".

"What the fuck?!, they were two?. They are two?. You never told me!. Oh my god!. Is Nicolas dead?. What would you have me do?". Anna was already shedding tears and trying to be strong for her sister. She knew Nicklaus wasn't going to forgive so easily, she had warned her sister several time, but she wouldn't listen. She is Stubborn and selfish like Nicklaus.

Evelyn just slowly nodded. Before she could say anything more the second baby began to come out. Her sister did what she could as she delivers the second of the twins. Anna wraps the baby in one of the towels Betty left on the floor then suddenly while the new born was crying they started hearing groaning sounds from Nicolas. Anna left the baby with Evelyn then ran to check on Nicolas, He was still alive!.

When Nicklaus shot him he was so blinded with rage he didn't notice the first bullet went through his shoulders and the second brushed through his neck. Nicolas didn't die he had fainted. Anna quickly covers his shaking body rang her boyfriend who lived a few houses away to come in a hurry. She hurriedly pulls Evelyn up and down the stairs they had to hurry before the fire reaches them. As Anna was helping Evelyn and the baby she heard firefighters sounds outside. The neighbors had called in. When her boyfriend arrives she took her sister with the help of her boyfriend to the car then directs the firefighters and the medics to the bedroom where Nicolas was. When they finally brought him out, Evelyn whispers to her sister to tell Nicolas to say it was the burglars who shot him when asks what happened.

Earlier When Nicolas woke up from being shot, the first thing he heard was a baby crying. It meant Nicklaus didn't kill Evelyn. she and his baby were alive that was all that mattered to him. So later when recused and Anna told him what Evelyn wanted him to Say. That it was all the burglars doing, it was easy for him to go with the floor. He could let Nicklaus get away with this. After all he has gotten evelyn and his baby.

That night Nicolas was rushed to the hospital and treated. Evelyn left for Anna's boyfriend house. She couldn't register the baby just yet, she wouldn't have Nicklaus finding out about the other twin.

A week after, Evelyn told Nicolas, Nicklaus had beaten her up and left her in pain to watch him die for what they did to him. He believed her. Evelyn didn't tell him Nicklaus had taken the other twin. Hell she never told Nicklaus or Nicolas she was having twins. She only told them both they were the fathers. She wasn't sure who the biological father was. She was sleeping with both men. One she had to the other she wanted to.

She had told Nicklaus being her husband he was the father of course, and Nicolas her lover he was the father too. to keep the affair going he had to accept she was having his baby to continue sleeping with her and he did.

Evelyn had also told Nicolas she hasn't slept with Nicklaus for years. She was just a trophy wife. She wanted him to give her all the attention Nicklaus hasn't given her in years and he did that too.

He did everything she wanted. He didn't know she was just using him. The babies not just a baby were not his, they were Nicklaus's twins.

A While after in the hospital, Nicolas became more calm. In his mind everything that had happened benefitted him. He could marry Evelyn after all. move on with life with her and their beautiful baby girl. They could start over somewhere. He couldn't wait to get out of the hospital.

After Nicolas was discharged, Evelyn's sister Anna helped them move to New York. Three months later they got married at the register. Nicolas got a job at another firm, Evelyn opened her first jewelries shop with the money she had saved and also got from Nicklaus mother. She hadn't any work experience so she started designing jewelries. Her friends at California used to commend her taste so she decided to just design hers and so she did. After what happened at California Evelyn swore she wasn't going be a housewife ever again. She put all her time and efforts in the business so after the first shop came the second, then the third until she had shops in different states and countries.

Few years late Evelyn had Aria. She didn't want to have another child, but when she finally had the courage to do a DNA test, the result confirms Nicolas negative as the father of paige. So Nicolas now had a child of his own, Aria incase something ever came up he would get at least a consolation in her. She hoped yet again she would get away with another big lie. that paige not being Nicolas's biological daughter will never come up. She was wrong though yet again. It seems Evelyn never learns her lesson.

PRESENT DAY.

"So that's what happened paige. Your mother betrayed me with my cousin in my bed in my house, while pregnant with you!".

Two days after paige outburst with her father she had left the mansion to one of their hotels. She told pru and Spencer to give her time she wanted to have space to think before proceeding with whatever she had decided. Her father used his resources to find where she was staying. When he got to the hotel he asks for a key to the suit he knew she was never going to see him as she said so he went up to try explaining what really happened. He didn't want to lose his biological child. If lowering himself was the way out. He was wiling to do whatever to have her back. He has hurt her and this time it went too far and he knew it.

Nicklaus loves his daughter. she was everything to him. Though he pushes her all the time. they had always fought, disagreed, kept malice, but at the end of the day she was his daughter he was her father. And they were also good business partners, they were brilliant together.

His daughter paige had always fascinated him. She was a combination of both his parents. His dad a half German was handsome, ruthless, arrogant, brilliant and bold while his mother was beautiful, caring, loving and stubborn. His mother was the only who could stand up to Nick McCullers snr his dad.

Paige, his daughter was both of his parents. Deep down he was atimes scared of her, but he always presented otherwise. Other times he was happy she was who she is. A better part of him. No, the best part of him.

He unlocks the door and enters her hotel suit. He found her listening to music while she was seated at the balcony just watching the view smoking. Paige knew it was Nicklaus her dad. No one had the guts to just badge in when she left instructions she wanted to be left alone. Not Spencer or her husband Akin, not Pru or even Betty Akin's mum. It had to be her father.

"What are you doing here dad?. Haven't I told you I never wanted to see you EVER again?". Nicklaus wasn't surprise she knew it was him before even turning to look at him. They knew each other despite each other.

"I just need a few minutes paige. I wanted to tell you what really happened. I know you hate me right now, but if I explained everything to you maybe you will look at it from my side of things". They were alike so when paige didn't talk he knew she was going to listen. So Nicklaus told her his part of the story. After he finishes paige kept quite for a while then finally spoke.

"Why didn't you give me up for adoption as you told Evelyn thirty years ago?".

"That night I left for Washington I was still mad. The next morning you were crying so bad and Betty was mixing the milk. The noise was getting to me I hadn't slept all night, so i forcefully took you to make you quite. That's when I really looked at you. You had my mother's eyes and finger nails and my father's hair color. I knew you were mine, but the fact that Nicolas was my cousin it could have gone either way so I did a DNA test it confirmed you as mine". Paige just nodded her head and asks again.

"You said you found out about my twin sister four years ago, why didn't you just tell me or her?". Nicklaus clears his throat and spoke.

"Ian who first told me about the affair which I refused to believe told me he saw you in an interview on a magazine about a jewelry shop. He told me you might finally have be fed up with me and was diverting your funds in another business without my knowledge so when I was in New York for that stock exchange bell thing I was called, he told me he had seen you again that day when I knew you were in the Dubai at the time. I wanted to shock you so I went to the shop with him as we entered there you were helping an elderly couple. I was pissed at first then I noticed your hair was cut shorter and it was a darker shade of your hair color". Paige just listens to her father talk. She never knew he notices such things it surprised her. but also made her proud. He didn't really show it but it was evident he knew her well.

"When she was done Ian called her paige and she answered. She then came and politely asks if we wanted something she could help us with. Then I asked for her full names she was about telling me when someone called my name I turned and saw Evelyn standing there looking scared". By now Nicklaus features had changed. he was looking the way he looked about thirty years ago. Just talking about Evelyn brought out the worse in him.

"She begged me to go to her office to talk. It just click, but I had to hear what was going to come out of her lying mouth. When In her office she begged me not to take her paige away from her. That I had the other one and that she did as I asked she never contacted you".

"I asked her if she knew you were two all those years back?. She said "yes". That she was sorry she hide it. she wasn't sure why though. She told me she had married Nicolas and he too didn't know there were two of you too. and can you believe that bitch?. Nicolas Doesn't even know paige wasn't his until recently after her dead!". Nicklaus hisses and sat down angry just thinking of all that, that has happened.

"Paige, your mother is the devil I tell you. I might be bad, but she is worse. I pity Nicolas, I use to hate hi., but now I pity him paige. the fool didn't die, she told me I had shut him in the shoulder that's why he survived. if he knew the truth then he would have wished those bullets had killed him years ago". Paige just kept staring out the view listening to her father. She felt so sad having come from two horrible parents. She felt happy now having to grow up with Betty as her mother. She still had questions so she asks again.

"Why did she name my sister paige and you named me paige too? I mean I know your mother's name was paige. Evelyn must have known you might some how find out since we both had the same name and the same initials?. I mean if she hoped to hide her paige from you".

"Good question paige I asked her the same thing and the whore told me something surprising. She said paige being both our mothers's names wasn't the reason per say that made her named the name. She loved both her mother and my mother ofcourse. After the death of her parents. My mother treated her like her own child. She was good to her. But the other reason was simple. She said paige was going to be the last name I would have ever guess she would dare use for her paige". Despite his anger nick had to bitterly laugh a little.

"She has a point there I would have never expected her to use the name. When I was looking at the pictures on her desk I noticed some pictures were of you. I asked her why she had your pictures after telling me she never tried to contact you. She told me she had an investigator find you. She just wanted to know if you were still with me or I had given you up as I threatened. the pictures the investigator snapped for her she kept them". The room was quite so Nicklaus continues.

"Am sorry paige I couldn't have you going to see her. I do appreciate that I had another daughter, but you were enough for me. I couldn't have Evelyn and Nicolas in our lives every thing was long ago, but I just couldn't have them destabilizing my life, our lives all over again. I know I was selfish, but for good reasons". After sometime paige final spoke up.

"Am an adult you could have told me. Despite our differences I could have still chosen you over her. She also betrayed me not only you. I could have still denounced her as my mother. What I want you to understand is am not only mad at you for hiding Evelyn's existent, am mad at you for keeping it from me the fact that I had a sister a twin sister!". Paige raised her voice she was getting irritated from just remembering.

"Don't you get it dad, we would have known each other. We could have laughed or cried with each other. I wouldn't have felt all alone all those years we were fighting all the time!. Akin tried, but he is a guy, he doesn't understand girls things. It would have been my choice what the hell I decided to do!. But no, you had to decide that for me too!".

"Do you know it was Ali who called also shocked like you thinking I lived a double life?. I didn't know what she was talking about until she emailed me photos of late paige engaged and dead!. I fainted dad. I had an attack then fainted. I couldn't breathe it was Sarah who found me I would have also died!.Can you imagine finding I had a sister, a twin through my so called vindictive girlfriend or whatever?". Paige hisses and started smoking. It helps her relax. Nicklaus who was seated just looking at his daughter understood what she meant. He felt bad. god knows few months ago when he saw the news of Paige's demise he quietly cried in his study. He blamed himself for separating the twins. He wished he had been more accommodating to Evelyn. If he didn't travel all the time or even travel with her maybe all this mess would never have happened. Evelyn was loving she wanted him all the time, but he wanted to succeed more. He and Evelyn both betrayed their daughters and now it was too late to make a mend with the second twin, he can start though with the first twin.

"I made a mistake I know it's too late paige, but am gonna try do what I can. Anything you want. Just please don't walk out of my life. I...I won't make it if I lose you". For the first time paige saw her father cry. She knew he was sorry.

"I will never forgive you for not telling me I had a sister, but...but we can have a civil relationship. We will see where it goes from there". She didn't even look at him as she said those things. Nicklaus was so relieved that was something.

He stood up to give paige a hug. He didn't know how to even do it because she refused to turn and look at him so he just gave her a side hug and a kiss to her head". Paige continued.

"We will be going to New York to pay our respect. I want to see her grave and say my condolences to her sister Aria and her fiancée. I have made some inquiry about her my self". Nicklaus was okay with it. Even if he wasn't, there was nothing he could do about it.

"Okay paige anything you want. Just let me know when you are ready and will be ready to go with you". Paige simply nodded and walks to the bedroom then closes the door. Nicklaus felt like he has just be excused by his boss. It felt wrong, but at least they had made some progress.

Paige had agreed to still have him in her life. he was going to be more patient when dealing with her from now on. He couldn't lose her no he couldn't.

The next morning paige calls pru and Spencer. She knew they were beside themselves. Their patience was running out. Akin her adopted brother had call her wanting to drop everything in Germany and fly back, but paige warns him. she wanted him there for the Mercedes deal. She had to have somebody from their company there since she and her father here In the states.

Akin was just a few years younger than paige. Betty was raped by Alberto who wanted her for so long but she refused. Nicklaus made sure he was left with broken leg and shoulder when he found out. He let him go with a warning. Should he ever try to say anything about his home, he would make sure he never saw another day. He knew Nicklaus too well to try anything stupid so he left quietly.

Betty later found out she was pregnant. Nicklaus wanted her to abort the child, but she refused she said she wanted to have it, so did she, Akin.

Over the years paige had noticed her father was lonely and he looked at Betty a certain way. He liked her, but he didn't know how to go about it so one day she drugged him and Betty. Before you knew it they slept together. The next day they were both in shock when they woke. Paige pretended not to notice but from there on they could sneak out and sleep with each out. One day paige just told them to stop sneaking they should just be a couple she was okay with it. She loves Betty and Akin and she wanted her and her dad to be happy they were lonely and they weren't too old.

At first Nicklaus tried to play it down, but he too knows he had started falling for Betty so some months later they got married and Nicklaus adopted akin. They were already like a sister and brother so it was easy.

Paige and Akin were close, but akin was sometimes scared of paige. Most especially when he did what she asks him not to. Now, paige had asked him to stay there he didn't want to, but he couldn't come either so he did as she said. He calls his wife Spencer everyday to hear about any news, but she didn't have any still. Now though, paige had call both Pru her best friend and also personal assistant, and Spencer her best friend, sister in law and lawyer of the company to talk.

Paige sat in the living room waiting for them. She couldn't understand how in the world she didn't know she had a sister, a twin and nobody had ever said anything then paige remembers one time she was working with doctors without borders and one of her colleague told her he have met her on the plane before. She said no she would have remembered. He told her that they had watched a move 'the judge' on the plane and they both cried. Paige laughed it off because she had never watched the movie. Now she realizes it was her twin. She had to be soft paige thought to herself.

Suddenly there were knocks on the door. She opens it and her two best friends hug her. They held each other then paige walks back to the suit. She just brought the papers she had and gave to her friends. She handed it to them and they both went through it together while paige brought out some soda for them. She sat down at the extreme end of the sitting room and waited for them to finish. They did then looks up at paige. As usual Spencer started first.

"I have been trying to understand how it is there were two of you and we never knew!. I mean one of you is already a handful, but two?. We would never have survived it". The room became quite pru was looking at Spencer like "what the hell". Before she could even say it out loud or apologize on behalf of Spencer, paige burst out laughing. Spencer and pru look at each other then started laughing. Spencer has done the magic. She had defused the tension in the room now they could talk as friends not colleagues its much better.

Finally, when paige stops laughing she had tears in her eyes.

"I know what you are doing spence, thank you I needed it". Spenser just got up went and hugs paige then gave her a kiss.

"Anytime batman, anytime". She walks back and sat down near pru.

Pru who was going through the papers once more looks up at paige.

"She did all her education in New York. She read business in Harvard and her masters in cooperate finance and investment in Cornell university. while you did your high school in a boarding school with Spencer in Switzerland, your university in Stanford then Oxford in the UK, then Nick still sent you to university of Heidelberg, Germany again. You did most of your education out of states. No wonder you, we, were never in the same circle. You are a doctor by profession, but now the MD of TMH. She is a financier by profession, but she was the MD of the Evelyn's jewelries. Both Paiges were brilliant and successful. Wow that's something B". Pru looks up at paige, but she turns away. Paige was emotional.

"It makes sense". Spencer stated looking at them.

"If you look closer you will notice both Paiges were nerds. They didn't have a facebook account, Twitter or even Instagram. They didn't socialize much. They are both sort of introverts they also gays. It was easy not to know each other".

"The difference i see is this one has longer and different shade of hair color than the other paige and two, this one loves the ladies too much to get really hooked while the other one was already engaged!. And paige have you seen the beauty your late sister was going to marry?. Maybe you should just marry her you know for your sister's sake and to save us all from that annoying ali once and for all". Pru just slightly hit Spencer on the hand.

"Stop it Spencer this is a serious matter please!. Gosh! You just have to say it didn't you?". Paige slightly blushes and just continues to look away. Spencer notices it.

"Pru look at her she has noticed. I might not be gay, but I know beauty when I see it. That girl is damn pretty pru. It seems all the McCullers have got taste. I mean look at me". Pru and paige laugh. It's Spencer she had to include herself ofcourse.

"Okay okay on a most serious note now batman what is the next thing to do?. Are you gonna forgive Nicklaus?. Akin said he was going to do whatever you decided. If you're gonna Denounce him he was going to do the same, you know your brother you come first that's after me of course". Pru just rolls her eyes and continue going through the papers.

"He had explained everything that had happened years ago to me. Am not gonna forgive him and am not gonna denounce him either. We will just see how it goes. Am going to New York with him in two days. Am going to pay my respect. Am not really in the mood for work so you both should keep me posted. Anything out of line I wanna know. Please if you can, let's keep this low for now". They both nodded and asks if they could go with her she said no she wanted to do it alone.

Two days later paige and Nicklaus landed in New York. Paige hadn't been to New York in years. The last time she was there was like ten years ago. She mostly handles the businesses of TMH out of the states.

TMH, The McCullers Holdings bought ran down businesses or hotels then turns them into a masterpiece. they have hotels around the world, they have shares in Mercedes through Nick snr, they have NGOs and charities all around the world, they're part owners of necter oil which mostly drills in the Middle East and Africa. They also sponsor doctors without borders since paige worked with them in Iraq and Afghanistan. Paige didn't stay one place for too long.

The drive to the New York cemetery from the airport wasn't long. It was on a Sunday there wasn't much traffic. As the reached the cemetery paige and Nicklaus began walking to Paige's grave. They already knew were it was. It's easy when you are rich, you can get almost anything you wanted without a bother.

As they reaches paige's grave they saw someone kneeling there putting flowers in the vase. Paige thought it had to be the sister, Aria or the fiancée emily or a close friend of late paige. so they began to walk slowly. as they reach few inches behind the person, Nicklaus loudly cleares his throat. The person raises up and turns. It was emily. She came face to face with paige for the first time..

Emily stood there at first in shock. She then closes and opens to see clearly. Then she opens her eyes again as if they were going to fall out. She wanted to be sure she was seeing correctly. Emily puts both her hands on her mouth. Just looking at them. Paige and Nicklaus totally forgot emily didn't have an idea a glue, who they were. Emily's breathing was fast she was moving back slowing in shock. Then paige suddenly understood what was happening. she starts moving closer to emily to calm her down. but emily was already loosing consciousness, she fainted. Paige quickly held her. Nicklaus moves closer to help hold emily to a bench down along the lane.

Nicklaus then hurriedly went back to the car to get some water while paige held emily. Paige slowly moves emily so she was seated nearer her shoulders to have better balance. she moves Emily's hair from her face to properly look at her. Paige just kept staring at emily she didn't even hear her father giving her the water to sprinkle on emily until Nicklaus spoke.

Paige collected the water and then sprinkles some on emily. she began to stir as soon as she saw paige she stood up fast and screams.

"What the fuck is going on here?. What is happening to me? Oh god am going crazy. Paige?.. Paige is dead!". Emily was holding her head looking for somebody anybody there to help her. She just didn't understand what was happening. Was she also dead?. Was she hallucinating?. She wasn't breathing properly. Paige just hurriedly went and held her from both sides of her shoulders firmly shaking her. When emily finally made eye contact paige spoke.

"Emily I am Paige's twin sister!. You do not know me. Paige didn't know I existed, I didn't know she existed until few days ago". Paige then uses her head to indicate she was referring to Nicklaus.

"This is my father Nicklaus McCullers. Evelyn McCullers's first husband". Emily just stood there stunned looking at paige and Nicklaus McCullers...

Next chapter won't be long.

Cheers!


	9. Chapter 9 you're not mistaken

Chapter nine: you're not mistaken.

* * *

After paige and Nicklaus said some few words together at late Paige's grave, Paige asks Nicklaus to give her a minute with paige. She apologizes for not being there. For not having a clue she ever existed Even though she was older by like twenty minutes. She still felt the need to take responsibility for not trying harder. She promises to always go back to pay her respects.

Earlier before they paid their respect, both Nicklaus and paige had begged emily to wait so they could talk some more emily refused. She was in shock and confuse so she ran. Emily left them at the cemetery and went straight to the cream mansion. She needed some answers.

After Paige finishes, she starts walking towards her father who was looking angry sitting on the bench talking to someone on the phone as he waited for her. She moves pass him to give him space. Nicklaus stood up and started walking behind her saying "Okay we'll be there". then cuts the line. He walks a little faster to paige then told her is Evelyn. Emily was at the mansion crazy. She blames him for coming without a warning.

Evelyn wasn't really back to her old self and Nicolas wasn't talking to her since finding out the terrible lies she finally confessed to after Paige's death out of guilt. She just didn't have peace. She begged Nicklaus to go with paige to the mansion to help her fix the situation.

Nicklaus told paige he knows she didn't want to see Evelyn and he too didn't want to see her and Nicolas. but they could just try for emily then leave. go back to Washington. She agrees.

When Paige and Nicklaus reaches the cream mansion about twenty minutes later, Evelyn was standing outside waiting for them. As the car stops, both of them got out Evelyn moves closer to paige. She wanted to hug her and kiss her. Just to feel something anything. But paige didn't let her. She just moves pass evelyn without looking at her direction or saying a word. Evelyn understood. She cleans her tears that were already spilling and follows Nicklaus who was walking behind paige. He too didn't say anything.

Evelyn composes herself, cleans the tears that just wouldn't stop spilling. She had to be strong. She follows them both inside. it was going to be a long day.

As paige was entering she saw someone running towards the front door where she was now standing. It was Aria. She wanted to see the sister she never knew exist. She was sitting with emily before they came. She has been trying to console her. She too found out about this paige the same time Evelyn told Nicolas. She too has been in shock. She wanted to tell emily, but didn't know how and now emily blames them all.

Aria just stood crying looking at Paige. Paige who didn't like all kinds emotional drama looks at her father who moves his head towards Aria indicating she moves or something towards the poor girl. Paige then moves and opens her hands for Aria who ran and hugs her. She cries and cries. She misses her paige and she didn't know another one existed. She too was a reck. Evelyn who was still standing behind them kept cleaning her tears. Paige kept saying is "okay". soothing Aria. "is okay". she had a few tears too. It was an emotional moment for everyone.

Paige held Aria by the side and walks to the nearest seat at the wide sitting room. She sat down while still holding Aria who wouldn't stop crying. Nicklaus sat at the chair to the left of paige while Evelyn went straight to the window standing and staring outside. She felt all kinds of emotions in her. worse of all guilt.

The soft sounds of Aria's sobs were the only sound in the big sitting room. As Paige was still contemplating her next action, Nicolas walks into the room holding emily by his side. His face stern as hell. Evelyn who was still standing by the window looks at him then at Nicklaus then turned back. She pray to god to save them all.

As Nicolas came face to face with Nicklaus the unexpected happen. He led emily to a seat then walks straight to Nicklaus and gives him his hand in greetings.

"Afternoon Nick. longest time, how have you been?". Everyone was shocked. Even Nicklaus was shocked. Evelyn turns facing them watching in anticipation of what Nicklaus respond would be. He too disappointed her. He stood up and shakes Nicolas.

"Afternoon cousin. I have been fine thank you. I see the shoulder is much better". Nicolas smiles. He was relieved Nicklaus tried cracking a joke.

"Is alright. You are welcome to our home". He then turns to paige. Introduces himself and shakes her. He held her hand just staring at her. She felt uncomfortable so she removes her hand then sat down back on the seat without holding Aria.

Nicolas patted Aria on the shoulder in recognizing her pains. He then walks back to the seat nearest to emily and sad down. Just when Nicklaus was going to say something they heard the maid welcoming someone in. They all turn to the door there stood wayne just coming inside the sitting room.

Earlier when emily left the cemetery she called him crying telling him just want happened. She also informed him she was going to the McCullers mansion she had to talk to Evelyn and Nicolas. she just couldn't believe what was happening. He begged her to wait for him, but emily refused she had to do something. she just couldn't stay still waiting. Wayne dropped everything and rushed to the mansion. He was having mix feelings. how could the McCullers do sure a thing?. This was insane or Had his emmy gone completely crazy?. He rushes to find out which.

Now, wayne just stood looking at everyone in the room trying to find this new paige if it was really possible, then suddenly Nicklaus stood up.

"Sergeant fields?. Wayne fields?. Wayne turns to his direction.

"Nick?. Nicklaus?. They were both smiling wayne walks to Nicklaus and gives him a hug. They hug each other then spoke.

"It has been such a long time. My goodness more than thirty years". Wayne says. Nicklaus was doing the maths in his head.

"Yeah that's bout right, since Mexico". Everyone was just staring at them without having a clue of what was happening so Evelyn clears her throat. Both wayne and Nicklaus turned to her. They now notice all attention was on them. So wayne tries explaining.

"We met in Mexico years back when my unit was sent for a training course there. Nick was also there with his father for a business we stayed in the same hotel. There were few Americans there so every night we played poker and drank together". By now they were all seated and all concentration was on wayne.

"Is detective actually and am retired. I run my own firm now".

"That's good to know wayne. How is your family anyways?. You were getting married after the course right?". This made wayne uncomfortable.

"Yeah. My wife died some years back I have a daughter, emily". He turns looking for her. she wasn't seated anymore. Emily had walked out to get some air. She couldn't believe they were exchanging pleasantries with the magnitude of what was happening there. She didn't want to be rude and she didn't want to keep looking at Paige either. It was too much so she went outside quietly.

"My Goodness! Wayne?. Emily is your daughter?". Nicklaus was shocked how can this be?. His daughter was going to marry Wayne's emily?. What a small world. As Nicklaus was quite thinking about all that, wayne began to really notice this paige who was quite looking at her mother without saying anything. He stood up and walks to her.

"Wow this is actually true. Paige has a twin?. I swear when Emily called i have had enough. I was going to pick her to a physiatrist or something. It seems she had completely lost it when I thought she had made progress ". Wayne studies paige then it downed on him what the meeting was all about so he turns to look at both Evelyn and Nicolas.

"What in the world is this Nicolas?. How come we are just finding this out?. What is happening here Evelyn?". Nicolas just looks at Evelyn.

"Go ahead tell him or sorry, let me do it. I don't want you lying again".

Evelyn just turns away again looking out the window while tears starts dropping again. She couldn't look at anybody there. They all didn't pity her. And Nicolas has never spoken to her that rudely before ever. It all started after she finally found the courage to tell him and Aria the truth about paige. She knows It's her fault so she has to take whatever he was dishing her she had no choice.

"Evelyn was married to Nick here before me. I was staying with them in California when I moved there Years ago. Evelyn seduced me into having an affair with her. When I found out she was pregnant I decided to end it, but she told me the baby was MINE!". Just recalling everything made him more sad. The blood was draining from his face. he was looking totally different .Aria who always had an opinion on everything was sitting quietly just watching the scene, trying to make sense of all the horror that is her family. She could hardly recognize her father. He has never looked that angry and different.

"She lied!. She was pregnant for Nick. she wanted me to just keep warming her bed. She never told me they were two babies either. She never told me after Nick came back and found us sleeping on his bed then shot me, he had taken the other baby, the one sitting here while I was unconscious". Nicolas heart was palpable. he was so mad at Evelyn.

Nicolas never regretted loving paige even after he found out she wasn't his. if Evelyn had owned up after their marriage he would have looked for Nicklaus begged him to have both twins in their lives. He was weaker amongst the three of them, but that very weakness had made him more patient than either two. He would have tried time after time till Nicklaus agreed, but no she didn't tell him. Evelyn was evil and he knows deep down he was never going to forgive her.

Wayne felt his kneels so weak he found a seat and sat down. He couldn't believe this Evelyn was the one Nicolas was talking about. He knew she could be overbearing, but she was a descent human being at least that's what he thought of her before now.

Paige who have been sitting down quietly studying everything being done and said, stood up and went to the window then started smoking without boring if she bordered anyone. She stood with her back to the window facing them while she smoked. It was like she was watching a movie. She didn't show any sign of speaking or caring what they thought of her. She could see her mother, wayne and Aria studying her. She couldn't believe all that that had been said was true. She didn't feel anything while she watches her biological. The woman met nothing to her so, she just kept a straight face while she waits for whatever it is they were waiting for in the cream mansion.

"Wayne can you believe our daughters would have married?". There was too much tension after Nicolas outburst, Nicklaus wanted to try reduce it.

"Is a small world indeed". Wayne agrees. Nicklaus then turns to Nicolas.

"Nicolas the harm has already been done. we have all paid the price for our misdeeds more so Evelyn I believe". He turns to her. For the first time since he knew her, she was looking so small he pitied her.

"I never in a million years thought I will say this, but looking at you both looking so miserable, sad and unhappy I just want to say I forgive you. I also made a mistake by not telling paige about her sister because I didn't want her to know you Evelyn and that had almost caused me my daughter". He stood up pours himself some wine then went back sat down and sip some while he continues.

"Should paige decide to have you two no you three including you Nicolas in her life, I will respect it. We have all learnt our lessons". He looks at Aria.

"Should you choose to call me uncle I won't mind. You are welcome to our home anytime". Aria mouthed "thank you". Of course she was going to try be in Paige's life. Though She is her half sister, but at this point she didn't care. She had lost her paige this one will do.

"Wayne am so sorry this happened to emily. She must have really loved paige. She still looks sad, though better than Evelyn I must say". He again turns to Nicolas.

"Nicolas please put aside your anger, we all will like to kill evelyn, but you need to take care of your daughter and wife. Evelyn will probably need a shrink. She looks terrible Nicolas, she needs help". Nicklaus seems sarcastic but he was serious. Nicolas who seems shocked by Nicklaus attitude simply nodded his head. Nicklaus stood up kept the glass on the center table and speaks to paige.

"Well paige if you will put out that thing we should go talk to emily and be on our way".

"Excuse me her name is also paige?". Wayne asks he was confuse.

"Yes it is, both my mother and Evelyn mum's names were paige. She just had to dare me use the name". He eyes her then chuckle. What a crazy bitch she is.

"Twins with the same names and initials that's the first Nick". Wayne says as he smiles.

"You can say that again fields. Can you please try explaining everything to Emily?. It will be better if you did". Wayne nods.

"Where is she by the way wayne?, She was seated here. We need to say some few words to her then leave". Wayne asks Aria to help get emily.

"Please Aria could you look for her for us?". Aria nodded and left. Nicklaus went to Evelyn says somethings to her then walked to Nicolas and also whispers somethings then walks out the house. Paige didn't stop smoking she walks out with it in one hand and the other hand in her coat.

As they all walk out. They saw Aria and emily coming towards them. Emily went straight to her father. She refuses to look at paige it was disheartening looking at paige, but not paige. She couldn't touch her or kiss her, it hurt a lot.

"Emily, your father will explain everything to you. I wish we met on a better circumstances. Am sorry we lost paige I hear she was a great human being. Please accept my deepest sympathy". Emily barely look up, but said "thank you"to Nicklaus. He then looks at Paige who was standing alone still smoking. Is as if it was her third in a row. She knows it upsets her father when she smokes. she just didn't care it helps her nerves. She throws it on the ground then stamps it with her boots. She composes herself and walks nearer to the group. To also speak to emily while she looks at the Evelyn.

"Am sorry you lost my sister. At least you are lucky you knew her". Nicklaus clears his throat. He didn't want paige to go far. She could be cruel sometimes. She continues.

"If you ever need anything please don't hesitate to contact me or my father. we will be happy to help". Paige gave a fake smile then turned to Aria.

"We will keep in touch yeah?". Aria hurriedly nods. Paige patted her hand then turns back and walks to the car without so much as a glimpse at her mother or Nicolas. Nicklaus gave wayne his card. they said their goodbyes and left.

Wayne walked emily to the small garden In front of the house to explain things. After Nicklaus and paige left, emily refused to leave until she knew the whole story so wayne walked her to the garden. He didn't want her outburst in front of already sorry Evelyn. She was hardly holding it together everyone could see it.

As wayne explaines everything to Emily she got even more angrier. She walked pass her father to the main house. Wayne calls after her several times, but she didn't even turn.

When inside emily went to the cupboard in the sitting room she needed something strong to help her before telling Evelyn her mind. she pours her first cup and drank. she fills it again to take another then she notices the pictures by the side. A lot of different pictures of paige and Aria. She also notices about four frames turned down. Emily picks them one by one to look. It was the picture of paige all four of them. She looks closer to properly examine the frame then it clicked. All those four frames turned down were pictures of this paige not her paige.

It meant Evelyn kept the pictures of this Paige as her paige in the house while she didn't tell anyone she had them or even about her. This Paige had seen her pictures while smoking that's why she turned the frames down. Emily frantically turns to Evelyn who was sitting down by herself and Aria seated with Nicolas.

"This frame. who's picture is it?". Evelyn was confuse at first.

"What do you mean emmy? That's paige".

"You damn well know what am talking about Evelyn don't you dare play dumb with me please, not now!". Emily had never raised her voice or even addressed Evelyn by her given name. She got Nicolas and aria's attention.

"It's paige, the first twin". Evelyn softly answered.

"I know, but what I don't get is why did you keep her picture here when no one knew she existed?. You wanted to be seeing her and you didn't want paige or Aria to know they had a sister?!. Who the hell are you? What kind of an evil mother are you?!".

"Emmy ENOUGH!. We all know Evelyn had made a mistake yes, but you do not disrespect your elders. I thought you better!". Her father was mad. Emily turns away. She was restless she put her hand in her hair combs it back in frustration then turns back to them.

"I just don't get it. Why will she enjoy looking at the pictures while no one in this house knew?. Aria, didn't you ever notice?. Look at the pictures this isn't my paige. The hair is longer and the shade is different". Emily notices this Paige didn't smile much. Her features were too serious and proud. She also notices this Paige had more abs than her paige, but she didn't say those out loud. Aria examines the photos and look at her mother.

"I never noticed all this, mother did late paige ever say anything to you about this frames?". Evelyn looked uncomfortable, but she had to speak up. All eyes were on her and she had promised she was never going to lie to her family ever again.

"She once told me she couldn't remember ever taking those picture because the last time she left her hair that long was when she was still in school. I told her it was taken by paparazzi during her university years, I don't think she believed me, but she never ask me again". Aria kept quite as if she was thinking of something then she spoke again looking sad.

"Not just this ones mother, the ones in your study and office at the shop, some where of this Paige isn't it". Evelyn didn't talk she just nodded. Nicolas was shocked he stood up mad.

"Hating you might or might not change anything, what am certain will is the guilt that will eat you up alive. Evelyn, it will cripple you right in front of us. While it cripples you I will watch it kills you!". Nicolas just turned and started walking away then suddenly stops and turns back.

"I thought I could forgive you, I told Nick I would look for help for you. I thought this pain will leave me. I thought I could tolerant you for the last time, but knowing everything now and more still coming o..". Evelyn suddenly stood up and went to him.

"There isn't more I swear it. The very last thing is in the open now. There isn't anything more I have hidden I swear on Paige's grave". then paw!. Nicolas had slapped her. His hands were shaking.

"If you ever belittle my daughter's grave again I will kill you!. Don't you ever swear with either of my daughters names again". He moves closer to Evelyn.

"Understood?". Evelyn was in shock and fear. She had never seen Nicolas this angry not even the day she told them the truth about paige. She quickly answered.

"Yes I do". Nicolas straighten his posture then looks at wayne.

"Am sorry wayne I need some air I will see you later". He walks to emily give her a kiss and left them.

After emily and her father left, Aria left for Paige's apartment to be with her boyfriend. She needed some distance from her family. Everything was a mess. She had called Shana and told her everything. Shana was mad Aria didn't tell her sooner. She could have been there.

Later that night Aria calls paige. she wanted to know about their trip back just to hear her voice. Because Paige didn't talk much while at the mansion so she wanted to hear more from her. Paige informs her that they were still in New York. Their flight was delayed and Nicklaus said they should just spend the night go to the cemetery in the morning once again on their way to the airport.

Aria was please she begs paige to come over to late paige's apartment so she could learn more about her late twin. Paige agreed. It so happens the hotel they were staying wasn't far from the apartment.

Some minutes later, Paige knocks on the door and Aria hurriedly opens it. She hugs paige and pulls her in. Shana was there already. She couldn't resist. Shana introduces herself then sat down directly opposite paige just looking at her awe. Aria brought some drinks paige said she didn't drink she wanted just water. Aria looks at Shana and Shana looks back at her too. Paige noticed and asks "what?". They both told her the other paige didn't drink too. She didn't say anything she just nodded.

Aria and Shana kept asking paige

so many different question. she answered as best as she could. Then later Aria suggested if she wanted to look around Paige's room to know more about her twin. Paige agrees she was glad to have some space.

While paige was inside the room emily and hanna arrived. Hanna who was in New York and back at the house was shocked when Emily told her all that has tranpared at the mansion. When hanna early call that evening to hear more from Aria. Aria suggested she came to the apartment to see paige with her own eyes so she drags Emily without telling her paige was going to be there. Emily seems depressed after seeing the other twin. Hanna wanted to see Emily's reaction when she saw the other twin.

When they arrive paige was inside Paige's room and emily said she was press she was gonna go pee in Paige's room. As she opens the door she saw paige sitting on the bed smoking while going Paige's album and files. Emily almost scream then she remembered this was the twin and her paige didn't smoke.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asks angry. Paige looks up then look down and continue what she was doing.

"If am right this isn't your apartment, but my sister's. I don't believe I need your permission to be here". Emily hisses and walks to the bathroom. When she came out few minutes later paige was using one of Paige's favorite mug as her ash tray. Emily rushes and got it.

"What the hell is your problem emily?. Why are you trying to irritate me?". Paige says.

"What? me irritate you or you irritate me? Why would you use Paige's mug for your smoke?. Can't you get a saucer or something? What are you going through her things for?".

"She was my sister for god's sake I wanted to know more about her. Aria gave me the permission to. It's common sense for me to try to know her even if she is dead you know".

"Are you saying I don't have common sense? You don't even know me!. How dare you judge me!". Paige inhaled softly and looks at emily.

"You finished Princeton at the top of your class, you have gotten offers but you refuse all. You work at your late mother's antique shop. you lost your mother more than ten years ago, you are an only child you have a best friend hanna, you love horses and your favorite is khan, and you love to cook". Paige stands up and stood very close to emily.

"Did I miss something?. Oh yeah, You were betrothed to paige before you two felt I love. Anything else?". Emily was so shocked she swallows her saliva.

"Khal"

"excuse me?". Paige didn't get her.

"My horse's name is Khal not khan". What paige and emily didn't know was Aria, Shana and hanna were all watching the scene. Hanna moves in smiling.

"Wow you must be paige, am the best friend Hanna". Hanna shakes her hand and turns to Shana.

"This one is more outspoken and fiercer than your paige". Hanna then turns back to paige.

"I like you already". Paige excuses herself she wanted to get a saucer for her smoke. As she walks out of the room emily looks at hanna.

"She gets on my nerves. She smokes in Paige's mug and Aria you don't see anything wrong in it?. And she is so arrogant. The only thing she has of paige is the face. I wish she didn't. She just gets to me I don't know why". Emily hissed.

"Oh common em you know you like the face I like it too, we all like it". Hanna looks to Shana and Aria.

"Don't you like the face?" They both giggle says "yes". Emily just rolls her eyes and walks out. As they all walk back into the sitting room, paige was there still smoking going through some files on her laps. With her legs both on the center table. She didn't even acknowledge them coming back into the room. They all sat down except emily who sat down at the dinning area going through her phone with nothing important there.

"Paige what do you do?" Shana asks she wanted to know this Paige. She lost her paige, but this one will do. Paige didn't look up she continue want she was doing while talking.

"Am a doctor by profession and also a manager of TMH". Hanna eyes almost pops out.

"Excuse me?. What did you say?. Emily stops what she was doing and looks up. Paige also looks up.

"You heard me". She refused to repeat herself she doesn't normally do that. When she believe to be clear she doesn't repeat her words.

"The McCullers holdings? You are batman?". Hanna stood up moving around trying to understand what was happening.

"Yeah that's correct. How do you know this?".

"Caleb rivers, he is my boyfriend. Hanna answered.

"Oh My God!". She continue and turns to emily.

"Em she is Caleb's boss. The one I was telling you Caleb said was mean when it came to work, but the nicest person he knows. The one that refused Caleb to come for my birthday last year. The one you know...". She raises her brow, looking emily in the wanted emily to get it, to understand without spilling the beans. Emily didn't though.

"The GIR...Lssss LOVING BATMAN THAT FUCKED HER FIRST GIRLFRIEND WHILE HER FATHER WATCHED!". Shock. Emily now got it. Everyone turns to paige who nonchalantly says "that's me". then continues smoking and going through the papers without a care in the world. She asks hanna.

"Caleb told you all that?. So he wants to lose his job I see?". Hanna now realizes what her big mouth did and began to panic.

"Am sorry he was drunk and we were having a laugh so he told me about the most shocking moment of his life you know, you having the balls to piss your dad that way. It was shocking. I swear I told only emily. Am just shock with everything that's all". Paige nods and just waves her hand.

"He is not getting fired Only because he is the best at what he does". Hanna then realizes something else.

"Wait I have seen you before". She walks to emily again.

"Em can you remember when I told you your paige looked familiar?. Oh my god, oh my god is her!". Hanna went back to paige. It's you I saw at the airport in South Africa almost two years ago isn't it?". paige did the maths then slightly looks up.

"Well I was there with Caleb and Spencer for work at that ti.."

"I knew it!. Em I saw her when I landed Pretoria form Cape Town. No wonder your paige looked so familiar em. I knew I saw her before, live. She just seems different. Is the hair and your paige was fuller". Hanna finally sat down still in shock. Everything happening is just so surreal. Aria and hanna just watch trying to ponder everything.

"Wow how wish I knew, I wish I knew ". Hanna kept saying. Paige finally puts down the papers she was going through and stood up.

"Don't we all wish that. It was nice meeting you guys, but I better call it a night, it has been a roller coaster day. We have all been beat one way or the other". They understood so they all stood up except emily. shakes paige and told her they were going to keep in touch. Aria hugs her as she walks her to the door.

After paige left, the remaining girls decided to sleep over to reminisce and compare notes. It was shocking for the first time they all agreed on one thing, this paige is totally not there paige. Emily drank to that.

Emily had started recovering it was a welcomed development to both families. On the other hand though Evelyn was still the same. Despite Nicolas anger he had to force her to see a shrink. The guilt was eating her up she was getting worse. She hadn't been to the office in months. Thank god Aria had experience due to staying at Paiges office she took up the responsible with the help of other workers at the stores. Evelyn has began making progress after seeing the shrink. She was showing signs of being a better vision of her old self.

A months after Paige's visit, Aria had gone for a weekend to Dubai where paige was at the time. She had never been there so after work paige took her out and shows her around. Funny enough they were getting along the whole trip was fun so when Aria was leaving Paige follows her back. She stops at New York to visit the cemetery before proceeding to Washington then Nigeria, Indonesia and Germany respectably.

After leaving the cemetery Aria drove paige to the fields home. Paige had earlier told Aria about her love for cars and horses. she had them at the estate in Washington and at the estate in Africa and Europe. She always ride when she was less busy it helps her get away alone. Paige didn't see the the need to go to the fields, but she just let Aria have her way this one time.

As they got there, they knock and there weren't anyone answering. after standing there for few minutes they started hearing noises coming from the back so they use the side ways to go behind the house.

When there, they saw emily riding Khal while wayne, the Marins including Toby and hanna were cheering her up. They were happy emily was getting back to their emmy. For months she hadn't ridden any horse. She usually just stays with Khal. Aria greeted everyone and ran to emily. When emily saw her she smiles, but when she notices paige her posture changed.

She just didn't like her she doesn't know why. The marins stood up to greet paige. Ashley Marin even hugs her. She had a few tears of joy and sadness at the same time. She truly loved the other paige. Paige shakes the rest and sat down at one of the chairs alone as she watches emily proudly riding Khal with so much pride and experience. Paige couldn't help but admire them.

After sometime, emily came to a stop in front of the group. They all stood up and clap except paige. They were happy seeing her. They blew some whistle in cheering her up. it was a big deal for everybody emily was getting back to herself. She had gone through so much in her life they just wanted her happy.

When papa Marin held Khal for emily to get down paige stood up and walks to them.

"You have a beautiful horse emily. The stallion is really something". Paige tries to touch him admiring Khal, but he started misbehaving. Emily who is aware of his antics asks paige to please back away. Paige refused until Khal tried to hit her with his head she almost left, but didn't. she moves back.

"Am sorry he doesn't like stranger. No one rides him except me so please keep your distance".

"Emily?. Paige is no stranger you know that. This horse is just stubborn like you. You spoilt him".

"No dad, he isn't spoilt he is just protective that's all". Emily rolls her eyes and continues to soothe Khal. Paige who isn't a quitter removes her jacket, tuck her jeans into her boots and zip it up then folds the hands of her shirt and held her hair up into a fist at her nape and then tugs her neck scarf using it to tie her hair back. She moves closer to Khal, everyone stood up.

"Paige don't do this, Khal is very stubborn I don't want you breaking a leg or worse in my house". Wayne warned.

"Don't worry Mr fields no one is breaking anything I assure you that". The marins all show their discomfort, but paige didn't listen. Even emily warns her to stay back, she thought Paige's arrogance would be the end of her.

Paige boldly held the ropes trying to steady his head as she moves closer to his head she ran her hand along khal's sleek neck, speaking to him softly and slowly. Emily watches paige whispering something to Khal then slowly and carefully moves putting her foot at the stirrup then climbs up. Khal moves vehemently and paige felt to the ground. Everyone ran to her. Emily who wasn't sympathetic hissed.

"I warned you fool, but you wouldn't listen".

"Emily!. What is wrong with you?. That's not how to talk".

"Dad you were here, everyone saw me warn her, but no she had to be an arrogant ass". She just turns to Khal pretending to warn him while she giggling.

"Am warning you emmy for the last time". Wayne was piss at his daughter.

"Fine. Sorry paigelyyyy, please try to listen next time when those who know warn you". She was being sarcastic. She didn't know this paige rides like hell unlike her own paige. Emily starts moving Khal. she wanted to return him to the stables, but paige hurriedly puts a hand on the rope.

"Am not done". She sternly stated. Emily who was having fun at the moment raiseds her hands in surrender.

"Okay do as you wish. dad don't say I didn't warn her".

"Paige enough. You don't have to prove anything to us. Please move away from Khal. Toby please get her another horse". Wayne was getting tire of this behavior. Toby nodded and stood up. Paige turns to him put a hand up to stop Toby.

"Am not trying to prove anything to anyone. I just want to ride this horse. If I fall the second time I promise to let go".

Wayne just sigh in frustration then asks everyone to move back. He moves closer to paige and emily. He helps paige hold the horse steady just to get pass the nonsense he was witnessing.

Paige repeated the same action as earlier. Spoke to Khal then Climbs slowly avoiding any sudden movement that might make him revolts. Despite that Khal jerks wildly at Wayne and Emily who were holding him. He began turning and twisting. Emily and everyone else expected paige to fall at anytime or give up and get down.

But no, not this paige. All her attention was on the stallion beneath her.

"Easy pal, easy now". She soothed, holding him very slightly. Khal jerks his head angrily trying to fall her. She held the rope more tighter.

"Easy now, we can do this, easy now". Paiges voice began to calm Khal. his nerves began to calm. He began to be under control. Everyone watched in wide-eyed shock, astonishment as Khal starts to smoothed out emily moves to him and hit him in trying to help paige steady him once and for all. She made him worse. Khal threw himself into the air, broke fast away as if he was going crash paige at the ranch. He was out of control!.

"Em why the fuck did you do that for? Your foolishness might end up injuring her!".hanna was mad. Like everyone standing there. Emily was silent. She didn't mean to make it worse. She wanted to calm him. She does that to him sometimes and it usually helps. It didn't this time.

They all didn't know what to do, they watch in silence as Khal rides crazily tearing across the landscape of the ranch with paige on him. Wayne ran back into the house and brought out his shot gun. If need arises he was going to have to shoot Khal. Wayne was looking so piss Emily didn't say anything. She silently pray.

"Are you happy now!? I might have to kill your horse to save this paige. We can't have the other twin die too do we?". Emily wouldn't couldn't dare say a word. Her father was mad so was everyone she could see it in their faces. They weren't happy with her stupid childish action. By now Khal had disappeared into the corner at the extreme end of the ranch. Wayne asks papa Marin to bring the pickup car so they could ride the short ride to the corner to see what was happening.

Just as papa Marin arrives with the car, Toby climbs the back and wayne opens the other door to get inside with papa Marin.

There came paige atop Khal riding rapidly towards them. Easing through the ranch area. Khal's ears were forward. He look as if he was enjoying himself as paige rides him fast and steady.

They looked breathtaking. It was a sight to watch.

No one said a word. It was so quite. They didn't sit down either. They simply stood in shock. they were in awe. Emily being a fine rider herself dismissed her jealousy and guilt. She was impress with what they were witnessing. Paige expertise in handling Khal was mind blowing. She didn't want to pretend she was blowed away so as paige was riding Khal back emily had a smile on her face.

When paige came to a hurl sitting down boldly, proudly and arrogantly on Khal. No one said a word or even move for a second until mama Marin made a whistle sound then everybody started clapping whistling cheering paige. Hanna, Aria, Toby and mama Marin all ran to her. They were extremely happy. As Paige came down hanna and Aria hugs her. Paige smiles and held Aria. Wayne walks to them.

"Am impress paige, none of us had ever witness such a thing from Khal. You did good paige you did really good. Paige says "thank you". the turns to Khal. Soothing him again.

"He did good, he did all the work, he is a beautiful thing he just needed an iron hand to steady him". She smiles as she held his head playfully soothing him and kissing him. When paige looks at watch emily. Emily was walking back into the main house. What no one, but hanna notice was emily while watching paige and Khal had tears and something else in her eyes. Hanna saw the same look emily had when wayne first brought Khal to emily. Emily knew hanna saw it so she walked away.

Another thing hanna didn't see though was that emily's heart had skipped a BEAT, the same way it did when she first got Khal and the Admission letter into Princeton.

"This can't be, this can't be, I didn't feel that, No am mistaken...".

Emily said to herself as she walks back into the house crying.

Cheers!


	10. Chapter 10 moving on

Chapter ten. Moving on...

I apologize for my errors. Thank you for still reading.

* * *

It has been eight months since paige died and three months after knowing the other twin, paige. They aren't still friends, but they related in descent conversation whenever paige came to New York for Aria or the cemetery. They usually met at the late paige's apartment which now belongs to Aria. They never really talk much. Though, They have several times found themselves stealing glances at each other. It was obvious to the group there was something there, but no one said anything except hanna. They all wanted to have paige in their lives. it matters to them that they connected with her. Everyone was trying to make the friendship work except for emily.

Hanna had asked her several times why she had refused to be more civil to paige. She said she simply didn't like her. Hanna refused to accept it. She told emily she felt there was more. Emily got angry one time and refused to talk to hanna for two days so hanna never brought it up again.

On the other hand, Shana now calls paige once in a while to say hi. A new friendship was building there. Shana and this paige respected and appreciated each other they were both outspoken and Passionate about what they do. This paige fascinated her. Shana saw her as a more stronger woman. something she had wanted her paige to be.

Emily had finally agrees to start working with Aria at the jewelry shop. Evelyn had given her a job at the accounting office. It has been helping her move on. At first when she started working wayne was happy, really happy. it was something. Then over the last few weeks emily was over doing it. She left very early and came back late. It's like she went all in. Hanna understood it and she explained it to wayne. how can anyone really blame her for working all the time? What was she to do?. She couldn't date it was a waste of time and she couldn't start sleeping with samara again it wasn't fair to either of them. So she worked. It was the only thing to keep sane. Wayne understood so he put his plan in motion.

Everything hanna told wayne was right. After all she and emily were best friends, she knows 'her emmy'.

True, all that hanna said to wayne were going through Emily's mind and even more. Emily prayed her father would kindly just let her be. forget all about that custom thing because She has tried and paige died, she has fallen in love. But the universe didn't allow it last.

Unfortunately for emily she didn't know everything had already been decided and settled. And it is time to include her in it.

A WEEK AGO

"Please tell me you are joking!".

Paige kept laughing and laughing until she had tears coming out of her eyes. She and her adopted brother, the son of Betty. Akin, just got back from Germany after almost a month away to three different countries in two continents. After resting for two days, her father called her down to his office. When she got there he was sitting with her mother Betty and brother Akin.

Betty and Akin didn't look too happy, but they sat there anyways to support Nicklaus in his plan. he promised them what he was about doing was for paige's best interest. He wanted paige to settle down and Alison was never his choice.

Yes, she was like a daughter to him. she is the daughter of one of his longest and closest friends, but she wasn't a wife material. They all knew Alison and Paige's relationship was a push and pull me type. He has never believed paige truly loved her. he doesn't even know why they are still together because they both slept around and they both knew it. The relationship was just unhealthy so, when wayne came to him with a proposal he took it without any doubt that emily was going to be the one for paige. After all first, his other daughter was going to marry the emily. She ought to have been something and secondly, her father wayne, had saved his life and reputation years ago. The fields were definitely worth his daughter.

"Am not joking paige you can laugh all you want, but I have made up my mind". Nicklause said trying to seem in control of the situation. Betty stood up and went to paige. She sat down beside her cupping her face to look at her

"Paige sweetheart I think is time you settle down. You work too hard. You need a partner that will take care of you, really take care of my baby". Paige stood up she couldn't believe her mother has agreed with this without talking to her. She has always supported her whenever she was fighting with her father.

"What is wrong with you people?. Hancock you're in on this nonsense?. That's why you followed me back isn't it?". Akin couldn't look at paige., but answered her.

"B am sorry dad called me a week ago. He told me everything I think is worth a try and besides, you know I never liked Ali, she is not good for you I honestly want you to be really happy".

"And you think this will make me happy?". She hissed and turns to her father.

"Am not a child that you can just push this on me!. I will get married when I want. To whom I want!". Paige was getting irritated she can't believe this time around her father had managed to have Betty and Akin on his side.

"Paige there is no need trying to fight this and stop yelling will you. You're talking to your parents".

"This is the twenty first century!. Who does this?. I have my money I can leave the company for you and Akin. I will go start my own company. you know I can do it". Betty stood up went and sat down near paige again.

Even though she isn't her biological mother. She raised paige and she loves her very much. There was a time Akin accused her of loving paige more than him. Paige slapped him and gave him a week off to get his shit together. That night, He went to Betty drunk and yelling in frustration. as soon as paige entered the house and saw their mother frighten of him, she rushed to him crazy, beating him up. He learnt his lesson, He never disrespected their mother or paige ever since.

"Don't you ever say that. You're not going anywhere paige. Why do you always threaten to leave us whenever you have a fight with Nick?. You want to leave me too without a care paige?. Who leaves his mother when she getting old?". Her mother always uses emotional blackmail to make her stay.

"Ma, you won't succeed this time and you're not that old. Come on Akin married who he loves, Spencer and you want me to marry some girl that my late sister was going to marry?. I can't love her and neither will see love me. She hates me with the way she looks at me and I feel she wishes I was the one dead". Paige sighed and stood up. She went to the window and stood there quietly. Everyone kept quite. After some time she turned, She made up her mind she wasn't going to marry Emily.

"Am not going to marry emily am going to marry Alison and thats the end of it. If you push me I will leave". She turned to her mother.

"Support me or your husband is your choice. Just know I will always be there for you which ever one you choose". Akin hurriedly stood up and went to paige.

"Please Batman you can't marry Alison you don't love her! She is bad for you". He turned to Betty and Nicklaus frustrated.

"Dad don't push B I can't have her marrying Ali. They will kill each other. Dad, Mum? say something please!". Paige turned and started walking to the door.

"Stop right there paige am not done". Nicklaus stood up and turns to his wife.

"Please give us a minute bett. I will tell you all about it later".

"Am not going anywhere Nick You want to threaten my baby for the hundredth time while am gone?. no way am not going anywhere not this time Nick". Betty adjusted herself better on the seat looking straight at her husband. Nick sighed and held his forehead then sat back down.

The women in his life always cause him problems he wondered why he always seems the bad guy. Well, he already has everything planned, he always had a backup plan.

"If you do this I will... I will relieve some of my powers on the board to you".

Paige turns. was she hearing him right?. She had wanted that for so long. Her father vetoed a lot of things she wanted to do in the company. when it came to NGOS and charities. With this she could do all she ever wanted. Nick knew it and now he was blackmailing her into marrying emily in other to get what she had ever wanted.

"What is this Nick?. Why now?. I could have talked some more sense to her. why do you always have to piss us up?. This is total a blackmail!. I won't allow it happen this way, you hear me? I won't...". Betty was angry. She wanted paige to marry, but not like this.

"I will do it!" Paige announced. Betty and Akin all turns to her in surprise, but not Nicklaus. he always knew how to get her. Paige starts moving back smirking while looking straight at her father.

"I will do it if I have all the NGOS, head our Mercedes deals and have my say In part of nester oil. You will not veto anything on the NGOS and I can do as I desire with my personal funds. I don't need you sticking your nose in how I spend my money. If you'd agree and sign the papers I'll present, we'll have a deal".

"Paige I don't like it when you turn everything in to a business deal. What is wrong with you two!". Betty can't believe what was happening. They always dare each other it wasn't healthy.

"Deal". Nicklaus stood up and gave paige his hand smiling.

"I will have the papers by today's end when you sign I shall marry her whenever you want. I know you dad, so everything will happen AFTER you sign it". Paige warns.

"I said deal paige no funny business you'll thank me later".

"I doubt that, but I will enjoy my work while my wife gets whatever she wants. We will all be happy". She shakes his hand, gave her mother a kiss and a pat on Akin's hand then turned to walk out.

"Paige that's not marriage".

She left happy saying "bye ma" to Betty without looking back. Nicklaus held his wife laughing.

"Don't worry bett, everything will work out fine. She has accepted to marry Emily that's all that matters. I tell you from all I've found out, we're going to be happy in-laws. This is the best decision paige has ever made. Just wait and see sweetheart, just wait and see". He kept laughing while his wife and Akin didn't look too convinced. They prayed he was right.

PRESENT DAY

This paige wasn't as friendly as the other paige, she seems arrogant like her parents, proud and snobby, but she had Paige's face and something he couldn't put his head on. So wayne investigated her and he found her to be just about perfect for Emily. She is what he wished and hope for emily. She isn't like late paige, but she is something more. he was sure she was a fit for his emmy. He was sure emily and this paige will save each other out of their present state, he prayed he is right.

Wayne, Evelyn and Nicolas had a meeting about a month ago. Wayne brought them the idea that emily should still be betrothed to the other twin, this Paige. He told them he didn't want to put emily through another fresh process of finding a family to be betrothed to. Time wasn't on her side, his extended family have already started talking. Emily has passed the age he didn't want them taunting her. He just wanted a relationship that won't last more than some few months. Emily was already more than 22 years. He prefers to just marry her off to this paige immediately if he could.

Nicolas who is still in shock due to Evelyn's betray refused to be part of it. He was hurt. He couldn't believe paige wasn't his. He couldn't believe they were two and Evelyn didn't tell him or Nicklaus. He was leaving with the devil until aria marries so he tells himself.

Evelyn has already arrived. She was seated in Wayne's sitting room with wayne, Ashley and her husband. they were like Emily's other parents. Wayne had asked for their support they weren't too thrill at first, but they understood where he coming from so they gave him their support. They felt this paige will make emily happy even if not now, but in the near future.

After some time they heard Emily's car stops. Wayne had asked her to come back early they needed to talk. As emily enters she was shocked to see everyone there. She hasn't gone to the cream mansion since their last outburst, but she has seen evelyn few times at the office. Their relationship wasn't back to the way it used to be, but they were making progress.

"Hi guys. To what do I owe the pleasure of having you all seated together waiting for me?". She knew the answer, but she didn't want to believe her father was going ahead so soon. She Stood looking and waiting for their answer. Wayne spoke up.

"Emily, we asked you here for a reason. An important one at that. You might not like what we are going to say or do, but please do know it is for your best interest". Emily just quietly watch and waited for him to continue.

"emmy we have found a Match for you". Wayne had to swallow his silver then out the words twice because it was like the blood has drained from Emily's face.

"is tradition so the betrothing has to continue. We're sorry paige is dead, but time is not on our side we have to move on". Emily turns to face the window she couldn't look at them. she had tears, she couldn't breath. it was as if they were trying to kill her or something. She opens the window and stood there. After breathing in and out her breathing became normal so wayne continues he had to get this out before Nicklaus and paige got there."Am sorry emmy, but this has got to be done". Evelyn chipped in trying to help wayne.

"Emily, paige would have wanted you to be happy I know it. All she ever wanted was to make you happy". Emily still didn't turn. She didn't want to look at their faces, but she needed to know to whom.

"Who are you getting rid of me to?". The room was quite. It was so quite emily thought they didn't hear her so she repeated herself."I asked who are you getting rid of me to..."

"Paige Nicklaus McCullers" wayne answered softly. Emily frantically turns and walks to the nearest couch facing them all.

"What the hell!?. how, why, when did you do this?. When did you even decide this?. Is this a joke?. What the fuck is this?!" Emily asks fuming in a disrespectful manner.

"A month ago!" Wayne hisses. "And it's settled, do you understand emmy? It's final!. Your first betrothing ended and we didn't have a choice. It was god's will. I have tried to give you time emmy, but time is what we don't have. You're already twenty two years, you can't pass that in this house is an abomination I can't have you taunted I just can't".wayne wanted emily to understand. She could be so stubborn. She just kept staring at wayne through eyes huge with horror and disbelief.

"Are you telling me that you made all arrangements with the McCullers without even consulting me? You did all this without considering my feelings?"

"Damn you emily!" her father hiss between his clenched teeth. "You're what matters must!, how dare you think otherwise!. Every decision I have ever made was for your own good".

"You must really love me so much" Emily whispers brokenly.

"You're finally managing to get rid of me again forever. you have been waiting to!" Emily cried. With sudden heartbreaking clarity, no wonder no one pushed or spoke about looking for another family for her to be betrothed to. They are all in on it.

"Why must I go to that God forsaking family?. Why do you want to punish me by marrying me off to the twin of my late fiancée?. Can't you see it's going to be much more harder for me?.

Closing her eyes against the painful tears that threatened. emily wanted to be strong she didn't want to cry, but the tears kept coming. she saw her father through a bleary haze. She walks and then stops right in front of him. drawing a long, anguished breath.

"You never really loved me. You wanted a boy in the first place. I was never good enough. Everything I had to do twice to make you happy and proud. Well guess what? I wish I was dead like my mother!. I wish you weren't my father! I wish I was never born into this stupid silly custom. I thank god for killing my mother and leaving you alone...!.

"How dare you!" Wayne thundered, slapping her across the face with a force that sends her to her knees. His hand lifted to strike her again, but the fury in Paige's voice checked him in mid-motion.

"Wayne don't you dare!". None of them heard paige and Nicklaus enter the house. Paige was so shocked when wayne hit emily she didn't know when she spoke.

Wayne's face froze, then sagged with defeat as he sank back into his chair. Emily stood up and swung around to face her 'rescuer' her voice shaking with fury. She knew it was paige."You pampered arrogant little piece of shit " emily cursed her.

Despite such abuse, Paige saw that emily's beautiful brown eyes which were hurling daggers at her were also glittering with unshed tears. Emily was trying to be stronger in front of her."I understand your anger" paige softly and gently says.

Emily's thoughts circles she didn't believe paige genuine calmnes., so she tries to look for some spot where she could thrust the blade of her anger.

"So what now?. You what to fuck your sister's fiancée too?. Should I remove my clothes so you can Fuck me right here in front of everyone?".

"That's enough!" Paige interrupted quietly, coming to her feet. Emily was daring them all. Wayne's fist crashed against the chair, his roar vibrating through the room.

"I will not tolerate anymore of your nonsense emily!. You're now going to be betroth to paige Nicklaus McCullers and that is final!". he lost his temper then he softens again. Something has got to work.

"She will make you happy again I know she will emmy. Please don't make this harder than is already is". wayne said from behind her.

"Oh God" Emily scoffed and hiss glaring at Evelyn. How did you manage to convince my father to do this to me Evelyn?. Papa Marin?. Mama Marin? You all are just going to watch him do this?". They all kept quite. Ashely was crying she didn't know what to say. Emily continues.

"Why most it be her?. Can't you see she is the doppelgänger?. She is Katherine or geeta. the evil twin!. Can't you find somebody else dad?. Please find somebody, anybody, but not her!" Emily turns to paige.

"You coward! I wouldn't marry you if you were the last girl standing" Jerking her head away, she hisses furiously then spits on paige. Paige brought out some tissues from her pocket cleans her face then composes herself not to lose her temper. She spoke softly trying to make things better.

"Is not what you think emily. am doing this for paige". Emily narrows her eyes as if she wasn't hearing and seeing properly.

"You liar!. how dare you use Paige's name in this?. You think I didn't notice the way you look at me. You are doing this for your selfish interest!". Emily couldn't stay one place. She was so mad and irritated by her father, Evelyn and paige. She moves to paige.

"I'll hate you for this until the day I die!". Ignoring her Paige says gently "I want you to go to bed now and try to get some sleep. You're angry I understand. I'll come back tomorrow afternoon. There are many explanations I'll like to make, and I'll make them when you're in a better frame of mind to listen to them".

Not for one second was emily deceived by Paige's pretense of tender concern towards her. The moment Paige finishes speaking, emily March fast towards the door.

As she was nearly out the door paige wouldn't let her leave without adding to her pain in an arrogantly, authoritative voice.

"Emily, I expect you to be here when I arrive. I want all this over with the soonest". Emily's hand froze on the handle. her heart shriek, her resentment of paige's commands, her directives, her existence!. Without so much as a backward glance to indicate she'd heard, she went out the door and shuts it behind her with a crash. As if to break it.

Emily ran up the stairs, then down the hall towards the safety and sanity of her room. Once inside it, she leans against the door in a cold trembling paralysis . . .staring at the cheerful cozy room she had left so excitedly in the morning. her mind unable to cope with the disaster that is now her life. Will she ever be happy in this life at all?. Emily asks herself.

Downstairs in the study, the awful ominous silence lengthened. The tension in the room could warm a frozen leftovers. Paige stood staring outside with murderous rage emanating from every inch of her beautiful, powerful frame. She couldn't believe wayne didn't tell emily about being betrothed to her until today. She thought she and her dad were just coming to greet the fields in acceptance of the betrothing. Paige sighed.

"I know what you're thinking. Am sorry I didn't tell her before now. I just wanted to get it over with today. She can be so stubborn. And I...I have never raised my hand against her I swear it. I didn't mean to hit her. She just had to push it too far. What can I do now?" wayne whispered, his face guilty ridden.

Paige's head jerked around. "What can you do?" She snaps angrily. "You've done enough!. Emily will definitely marry me, but she'll make you pay for what happened tonight and in doing so, she'll make me pay as well!". She hissed then her tone changed soften, her words coming out slowly.

"From this night forward, I will take charge of all things patterning the wedding. no matter what she says, we're all going to keep our mouths shut!. You people here have already done enough". Wayne and the marins nodded and look away. Nicklaus kept staring at wayne. They needed to talk about his actions today. Evelyn was too shocked to say anything. This paige was indeed her parent's child.

Next, their married life begins.

Cheers!


	11. Chapter 11 movin4wrd,yet stil bckwardsI

Chapter eleven: Moving forward yet still backwards I.

Viva33 and EP: I love your comments I want you to know I favored them. Thank you

Guess: Am right here. Thank you. Just too many weddings around.

Caligurl and siophiefandom: Thanks for sticking around.

All mistakes are mine & We're going straight in.

* * *

Paige and emily have been married for for the last five months.

Paige being ten years older than emily, have given her space to adjust to their now new life. However, Emily has been nothing, but disrespectful, disobedient and ungrateful wife. despite their agreement.

FIVE MONTHS TWO WEEKS AGO

As she promised last night, early the next day paige went back to talk to emily. After waiting for two good hours for emily, paige asks for Wayne's permission and went up. She knocks several times, but emily didn't answer, so she opens the door and sees emily just lying down listening to music and reading a magazine without a care that she was waiting for her downstairs. Emily sees her and quickly sits up.

"What the hell?. Why are you in my room?, get the hell out!". She throws some pillows at paige. Paige uses her hands to block them. She turns and lock the door, take the keys then went to the window seat and sits down. Emily's mouth opens. She didn't understand why paige was sitting in her room. With the door locked.

"Like I said we have to talk. If you want we can be done in twenty minutes or the whole night or whatever, I have taken time off for it. You should choose wisely emily because I'm not leaving until we talk. So, which is it going to be?". Emily hisses and takes a magazine to read lying down.

"Good. right choice. So let me get straight to it". Paige clears her throat so emily could understand everything she wanted to say.

"We both don't want to do this, but our familes want us to. So, I propose we get married then live our lives". Emily looks up surprised.

"You will be my wife and I yours. you will be entitle to my name and everything else that comes with it. we will live together as a couple. Emily, we do not have to have sexx. should you choose to get laid all I ask is you tell me so I know you're doing it and with whom, and vice verse". Emily stares at paige in disbelieve. Paige didn't look at all uncomfortable. She has already planned everything.

"All I ask is you respect me and my family and I will do the same. Any questions?". During Paige's speech she could see Emily's body language changing. Emily felt a little more relaxed, but obviously worried about something. Emily sat up and looks at paige.

"So you're saying we're just going to be married in paper and that's all?.

"Yes"

"You won't force me into doing anything...anything at all?".

"Well yeah, except you will be respectful to my family and we will have to look happy and together. we will support each other as spouses do. other than that you're free as a bird". Emily kept quiet, so paige concluded.

"if you will give me your word then is a deal". Emily was still thinking. This might not be too bad after all. this could work, this was good. After some time she finally answered.

"I give you my word". Emily smiles for the first time. Paige stood up and gave her hand to shake. Emily shakes it, but immediately removes her hand.

"Come on wifey to be, don't be afraid of a mere handshake". Paige says smiling trying to make emily relax more. she too wanted this to work. Emily just sits back down and turns away. Paige didn't know, that mere simple handshake had made Emily's heart beat again. Her body electrified. She had to remove her hand before paige noticed her discomfort.

"There will be no church wedding just at the registry will do". Emily says. She didn't want to have to invite people then also have to kiss paige. She just wanted a low down wedding.

"That will be fine by me. So I will tell wayne and my family we're ready then?". Emily nods.

"Good. here is my number in case you want to talk or make arrangements on anything. Do text me yours if that's okay". Emily collected her card and nods again. She didn't want to talk she felt restless.

"K, will see you when I see you". She turns, unlocks the door and walks out. Emily stood up walking around the her room. thinking maybe it's because this paige is the twin of her paige that's why she feels all what she is feeling whenever she sees her. this paige might not be as bad as she thinks after all. she just provided them a brilliant way out.

Both family were not happy, but they insisted that was what they both wanted.

After their marriage at the registry,

Paige and emily flew to goa, Indian. While they were staying at the hotel. Emily decided to be staying at the sitting room since paige has refused to get them a suit. she was simply not going to share a bed with her. Paige told her she could do that, but once they get back home they were going to be sleeping in the same bed.

The other reason paige chose indian other than their families thinking they were on their honeymoon was because she was going to be having meetings with some of the companies that were manufacturing medicines for their NGOS. Paige was always out busy and Emily was always sleeping or partying drunk in the clubs at the hotel or around goa.

That day, paige came back really early and it was getting late. Emily normally comes back early. Paige went down to ask around no one saw her. She went back up to get her phone to make calls. As she got her phone she hears someone plugging the keys in. She rushes there it was emily drunk as hell. As paige jerks the door to open wider, emily felt on her. Paige held her looking at her. Emily laughs at paige and ask her if she was going to kiss her or fuck her already. as she was horny as hell since seeing her pierced belly button through the beautiful blue sari she wore in the morning. She didn't answer her. She took her to bed removes her jeans and let her sleep it off.

The next day emily asks paige if she tried doing something with her while she was asleep because she removed her jeans. Paige didn't even answer her. She simply told emily to make sure she had her phone switch on at all times should she decide to go out again. Emily got pissed. How was it paige didn't care that goes out in an unknown country and even keep coming back drunk. Paige told her she was simply respecting her decision as an adult. Emily couldn't believe it. Her paige would have gone looking for her or something. As emily was ranting and ranting paige pretended to be asleep on the couch. and it made emily even more angry. To prove it, She takes her keys and leaves her phone on the bed so paige could see it and be more mad for defying her yet again.

What emily didn't know was that this paige didn't sleep the whole night. She watched emily as she slept in worry. She was always worried with how emily was drinking and partying, but she couldn't let emily know she cared about her well being because she was being a brat. throughout the remaining days they didn't speak unless it was important.

After a week paige and emily flew home to the McCullers estate in Washington, it looked like the estate in 'Dynasty' or 'Dallas'. When they first landed from the helicopter they took from the airport emily couldn't believe this was her new home. She thought places like this only existed in films. She was wrong.

The estate has a ranch which she appreciates. a golf-course, swimming pool, basketball court and a lot of other things to keep you busy from going out for months. as they ride to the main house, emily couldn't help but notice the lengthy garages with all kinds of different models of Mercedes cars at display waiting to be ride. Emily thought somebody in this place most be really crazy about the german made cars. She didn't know that the McCullers had shares in the company through Nick Snr. They didn't have to buy them.

As the car stops from the short ride to the main house, Erin welcomes them back. Paige asks Erin to send something for them to eat at their floor. Emily was confuse yet again. but she follows paige up nonetheless. as they walk all the way to the second to the last floor, Paige wanted emily to understand things around the house without having to ask anybody.

"The last floor is the gym everything you need to exercise is right second to the last floor is ours. It has four rooms, one sitting rooms two studies and a kitchenette. the second floor belongs to My brother, Akin and his wife Spencer. My father and mother stays at the first floor. the main kitchen, dinning area, other sitting rooms and other rooms are all there. the ground floor is my father's study and private room. There is a lift to use whenever you like". After paige explained, emily didn't bother showing any kind of appreciation whatsoever, so paige just unlocks the door and enters. As they enter, straight ahead is the sitting room. Which has a sliding down to it. the long corridor they stood at, the right was the rooms and the left down the hall was the studies and the kitchenette. Paige turned to her right down the hall and enters one of the rooms while emily just stood there, contemplating. in her mind she was going to choose one of the other three rooms to stay. She wasn't going to share a room with her unwanted wife period!. She moves straight and slid open the everything white sitting room and sat just admiring the beautifully put together room. there weren't too many things and it was well arranged. this paige must be really heat everything was in its place. Some minutes later there was a knock on the door. Emily waited to see if paige will come and get it, but she didn't so she stood up and opens it. Eva greeted her with a cheerful smile then rolls the the tray of food inside. She turns to the left down the hall to the kitchenette then came back.

"Am very happy to welcome you mrs McCullers. I can't tell you how happy I am to have Ms McCullers finally settling down. Am Eva, her personal help, no am yours too. Am here for anything you need". Eva kept smiling looking at emily.

Over the years paige has sacked her a dozen times, but brought her back. She tolerated and loves paige, but tells her the blunt truth all the time. When Erin told Eva paige was back with her wife Eva has been beside herself.

"Thank you I will keep that in mind" emily smiles.

"You're really very pretty and the luckiest person there is". Emily didn't get her.

"Thank you and am not sure I get you".

"Paige. You're lucky to have her. She is the best there is. You're going to be so happy". Eva kept smiling. She was genuinely happy for emily and paige. Emily says "thank you". But deep down, she felt the complete opposite of what Eva said.

"I have already put your clothes in the closet. all your things are in their places. Your office stuffs are all in the second office too. If you need anything you can call the intercom the numbers are there. have a good night our new wifey". She shyly says, smiling happily as she walks out.

After Eva had left emily serves herself some tea and snacks then went back to the sitting room, on the massive tv and watch. It wasn't anything in particular she just wanted to watch something to ease her mind.

As she was watching she heard a door being opened then closed. she quickly adjusted herself before paige came. Emily was looking straight up the tv. she saw paige passing straight down to the kitchenette with only a vest and a half knee baggy shorts on the phone laughing, smoking and talking to someone. Emily tensed up. she couldn't figure out if it was the fact that paige was talking and laughing on the phone or the way she looked. She looked so sexy even though it was only her side she saw. emily didn't even want to know which bordered her more. Suddenly, paige came back with a tray of food and some soda. sat down far away from emily then takes her phone from the tray and continue talking and laughing. She started eating while still talking then paige calls Spencer's name and told her she was tired that she would call her the next day to hear more update on what they were doing then hangs up the phone. Even though emily pretended to be uninterested in the conversation she was glad it was Spencer. She was glad paige wasn't deliberately trying to hurt her with one of the bimbos that follows her that she was told by hanna courtesy of Caleb.

Paige kept eating her food without so much as a glance at emily. She ate with one hand while going through her phone with the other. Emily kept watching her. She watch her every move forgetting she was watching something on tv. Paige senses it. She looks up at emily who was startled, but quickly turns to the tv. Paige just smiles and continues eating. When she was done, she carries the tray to the kitchen, washes her dishes and came back. She stopped at the entrance of the sitting room leaning by the sliding doors.

"I expect you to sleep in the masters bedroom with me emily. don't even think of sleeping in either of the rooms. If you do that you will be breaking our agreement and emily, should I decide to also break it, it will be far more entertaining. I promise you that". Emily knew she wasn't joking so she hisses and continue watching the tv pissed. she knew she had to sleep in the damn bedroom with her. Paige continues.

"Am really tired so am going to bed. you can pop in the shower if you want, Eva has arranged your things in". She didn't wait for Emily to respond she just walks straight to their bedroom. Paige switched off the lights and left the reading light to Emily's side. She was really tired so she felt asleep right away.

When emily enters minutes later, paige was backing her. The room was cozy and really big, beautified with everything yellow and purple. the room seems like a work of art. Emily walks to the door leading to the closets and bathroom. The shared closest was massive. Paige has a lot of clothes and shoes. She wore everything it seems. Skirts, shorts, boxers, dresses. Mexico top, African garment, Chinese and saris, those damn saris that show her belly button. A whole section with only batman stuffs. Emily rolls her eyes she didn't know paige took the batman name seriously. She continue checking the closets. She found clothes from countries she didn't know which. everything was well organized. This really wasn't her paige. Her paige wore trousers most times and skirts only in suits. Emily turns to check her side. her things were all there, but she needed to go shopping. She pick her towel and enters the bathroom. everything was grey and white in it with transparent shower stall and a big bath tub to relax in. Emily decided to use the shower. She locks the door because she didn't trust this Paige. she stood for minutes just enjoying her shower.

After cleaning herself emily enters the room with paige still fast asleep. she took some of the pillows on her side and made a separation between them, then lay down. She left the side light on in case paige decided any funny business. Emily just lay on the bed thinking about her life. How everything changed in a spit second. She misses hanna and her parents, her cousins and friends from school and her paige. She was still mad and angry with her father, but she misses her home.

Just as emily was lying there thinking, paige turns to her side in deep sleep. Emily took the opportunity to really study her up close.

Emily couldn't believe how really the same yet different the two Paiges were. She was looking at her paige yet not her paige. She starts to look at the abs, Paige's hair. how she divided the middle and and how her hairs falls to her face and how at peace she looks while asleep. her chest, with her breast scarcely showing through the cotton vest while she breathes up and down. her flat stomach and her long legs. then she looks back at her lips. those soft kissable lips and that kiss... Oh that kiss they shared at the registry..

FIVE MONTHS ONE WEEKS AGO

"If you will just sign here, you will be a happily married couples". The registrar who's name was Lesley Jackson says. Paige signs first the emily second. they both didn't really look happy. But they have an agreement. So they came to the registry with wayne, ashley and nicklaus. Hanna is off to work in a different state no one told her what was happening because she complicated things especially when it came to emily. Betty's mother was really sick she begged them to change date but paige refused. Paige wanted this over with the soonest. She didn't tell her friends either and she forbids Akin to come. After all the marriage isn't a love marriage she told Akin.

after signing rather than a kiss paige gave emily her hand to shake. Leslie was surprised.

"What is going on here?. That's not how a married couple seal their love. Where are we?.100 years ago?. come on 100 years ago WE all wouldn't be here. We are in the twenty first century people. So show me some love. Come on, come on people I have a line outside. kiss on, kiss on lets complete the ritual". He says smiling proudly.

"Ah I don't think is necessary we're okay, thank you". Emily says turning to leave.

"No!. Is not okay. You have to kiss, that's the law or the marriage is nullified". Emily was shocked.

"I don't believe this". she eyed him.

"better believe it girl. what's wrong with you?. don't you wanna kiss your wife?. What is going on here?. Is there something am missing?". Leslie wasn't smiling anymore. He couldn't understand what was happening. and their parent where looking at each other trying to decide what to say. Emily was making things worst. so paige just pulls her and gave her a peck on the lips. Emily was startled and shocked. But before she even started nagging, the registrar shakes his head.

"You're serious? that's how you kiss your new wifey?. This is not happening". he stood up from his chair. about to go round to where they stood.

"I will have to talk to the supervisor, there is something wrong here".

"No!". everyone says in union looking at emily. Paige hurriedly cups her chin in her hand and lowered her head without warning for a more appropriate kiss. At the first touch of Paige's lips on hers, Emily stiffened slightly. Paige, not one to give up easily on anything, didn't stop.

She kept brushing her lips against Emily's soft and tender lips, giving her time to get used to the idea as her thumb brush lightly against her tan cheek. She was rewarded a few seconds later when she felt the tension leaving Emily's body little by little. Emily moves her hands to Paige's waist as if she was going to push her away but leaned more into her, a slight sound of pleasure leaving her lips without intention.

Paige cups the back of her neck and brought their bodies closer as Emily's hands slowly move up her sides until they were resting on her shoulders. Emily didn't know what to do with them or even where to put them.

Emily couldn't believe what was happening. they were kissing and she was really really enjoying it!. It had never occurred to her that it could happen after their agreement, let alone that it would feel so right. Paige was doing a marvelous job of not rushing into the kiss like it was forced. She made sure the registrar didn't have any doubt they were lovers. She was easing emily into the kiss and it was nothing short of wonderful. and god, paige lips were so soft and addictive!. She couldn't remember when she had enjoyed a more intense and intoxicating kiss.

Paige tasted like lemons and strawberries. She knew paige was also enjoying the kiss because she wasn't making it any easier for either of them to pull away.

So emily told herself she was kissing her paige in order not to feel guilty, but her paige didn't taste and smell like this. this taste was different. She was loosing herself in it and she wasn't suppose to like kissing anybody, somebody that wasn't her paige. the kiss consumes her. It was taking her breathe away. It was making her kneels weak how was it even possible?. she even hates this paige. what was wrong with her?. Emily had to use her will power to finally pull away. She slightly looks at paige and she could tell paige had the same feeling. she hurriedly turns away to look at the registrar who's smile was so big and annoying.

"Wow...that's more like it girls. don't we all wanna kiss our love ones like that. Congratulations fine couples you're now legally married!. do come next week for your certificate". Before Leslie could even finish his sentence emily was out the door. She didn't look at either of their parent's faces. She only looked at Ashley who pulls her with a hug and a kiss as they walk.

"Congratulations Emmy. I must say, I can only ever remember seeing that type of kiss in the 'Thorn birds'. You should totally watch the movie". Emily jokily tried pulling out of Ashley rolling her eyes. Ashley just laughed.

PRESENT DAY.

As emily was thinking of the kiss she felt some moist in her boxers. She usually sleeps in vests or an oversized top. She didn't trust this paige so she wore the oversized long top. She was angry with her body for disappointing her. She wasn't meant to like the kiss and she wasn't meant to feel this, this thing in between her legs. No, but emily freezes her brain in believing is because her wife has her Paige's face.

As she was thinking of all that, paige opens her eyes looking at emily who was thinking so deep she didn't see paige looking at her. Paige was sure emily was thinking about that kiss, that kiss which has also refused to leave her brain alone. She could also feel the moist in between her legs, she was dreaming of the kiss. Paige sighs and turns to her side thinking "this is going to be much more difficult than I expected".

For the last couple of weeks, emily had been meeting the McCullers friends and acquaintances. She has finally met Akin who she thought was a replica of Harrison in scandals. She met his wife Spencer and Pru too. They all love her, but they were all too loud. she thank god paige wasn't like that. It would have been too much for her. They all travelled out not too long after without paige, she promised her mother to remain in Washington for the time being before flying out for work.

Emily has loosening up a bit, but not to paige. They were not still there, but she was more civil to her wife. Betty felt like eating emily up. She took her shopping, they go out to the parks whenever emily was less busy. She loves her and her cooking. Emily sometimes helps the chef cook for the whole house. She has taught him some of her favorite dishes and they all loved it. She was the perfect daughter in-law but the worse wife. the maids admire how down to earth she was. Nicklaus told Betty he knew emily was going to impact their lives in a good way, she concurred.

One night she was cooking in the kitchenette and paige came back from a meeting from California. She was suppose to spend two days, but she changed her mind and came back. She had bathed and changed ready for bed. she was going back down stairs for dinner when she smelled something nice so she walks into the kitchenette without emily knowing. Emily was trying to get something from the upper cupboard while standing on a stool. As she got it and coming back down she slips and felt, but paige caught her and she felt in her arms. they kept looking at each other for a while like in the Indian serials. Emily was totally looking at Paige's lips so paige told her to just kiss her if she wanted to. Emily shifts up, left paige arms and turns to continue cooking. She said she didn't want to and paige was wrong. so paige turns her back around and kiss her like she did at the registry. After they kissed emily had to hold the the table for support. Paige smirked.

"Who is lying to who?". Emily felt angry that paige kissed her, worse she knew she liked it.

"it's still paige". Emily said to make paige angry. Paige simply nodded. She was tired she wasn't going to start arguing with her again.

"I know". then checks the pot emily was cooking. It was spaghetti and meat balls so she ask emily to please serve her a plate. it smells nice and she was hungry. Emily thought she was joking at first, because she never showed any appreciation for her cooking, but it turns out she wasn't joking. paige drags a chair and sits down waiting. Emily turns around and continue cooking. Paige just sat there watching her cook. Emily really felt uncomfortable but thank god the food was done. She serves paige a plate and serves herself too. at first she wanted to go to the sitting room and sit there, but she changed her mind. She wasn't going to allow paige intimidate her. they sat together in silence eating. Paige ate more of the meat balls than the spaghetti so emily told her if she kept at it she might die young. Paige laughs saying. "So you don't want to be a widow?". Emily said "no" then "yes" then rolls her eyes saying "whatever". She didn't know which answer to give paige. Paige just smiles and told her not to mind.

Five days later Paige had Khal brought to Washington for emily. It was obvious just like emily, paige was feeling something for her wife too. But paige kept telling herself she just wanted emily happy. She has gone through a lot. So, that evening she asks emily to join her in riding horses. Emily was bored so she agreed. As she got to the stables paige was standing with a horse getting him ready for a ride. Emily enters and sees it was Khal. She screams and held him giving him kisses. She looks at paige and smile. She thought wayne had finally sent him to pacific her. She didn't know it was all paige's doing. She got on him and ride away. Paige climbs another horse and follows her. Emily took the opportunity to really go through the estate, it was massive and beautiful. they finally got to the lake in the estate and stop. they started talking on nothing important and it quickly turned into an argument again. Emily was pissed yet again for no serious reasons. She accuses paige of talking and treating her like a child whenever they were having a conversation. Paige told her she behaves like one. So she felt it was better she treats her like one. Emily got up to get on Khal and leave, but paige caught her wrist, pulling her toward her.

"I have always treated you precisely as you've deserved to be treated, and that's the way it will always be between us. I have no intention of letting you walk all over me, never. If I did, you'd soon have no more respect for me than you would have had for my sister, had you been fortunate enough to marry her. you're disrespectful and rude".

Emily was thunderstruck by paige words in presuming to know how she would have treated her paige, and she was stricken by the awful finality with which she dismissed her love and respect for her dead paige, who she would have treated with outmost love worse, Paige's arms were encircling her at that very moment she said those awful things to her.

"don't you care that I don't love you?". she cruelly asked paige to get back at her.

"Of course you don't," Paige teased, "You hate me. You've told me so at least half a dozen times. Even after you melted In my arms few days ago".

"Stop reminding me of what happened that day! I want to forget it". Emily said angrily.

Paige gathered her closer against her in tender amusement.

"you want to forget it huh?. It means you haven't?". Emily hisses trying to move away from paige.

"Emily, I would give you anything within my power, but I will never let you forget what you were that day. a melted emily in my arms..".paige tease again.

"That's all you will ever get. I will never willingly be in those arms of yours, never".

"Okayyy. I will never want to have you that way either. when you're cold and unwilling, especially in my bed". emily smirked.

"My goodness, why didn't you tell me that ever?. Since that's the way you feel, there's no need you trying to bug me any longer ".

"Meaning?".

"Meaning that I will always be a cold and unwilling wife to you".

"Is that a threat?". Emily hastily shakes her head, smiling.

"No, of course not. I'm only trying to explain that my feelings toward you won't change, ever".

"You're quite certain?".

"Absolutely positive, it will always be my paige". she said brightly without a care how her wife would feel. Paige didn't say anything. She was just staring at her. Emily felt bad and looks away. When paige didn't say anything, she decided to change the subject. She felt terrible, but wouldn't apologize.

"Can I ask you something?". she said softly.

"Anything". paige replied quietly.

"Within reason and all seriousness" Emily reminded paige with a teary half smile. Paige accepted by nodding her head.

"Why did you accept the betrothing?". Emily asks her quietly, without rancor.

"I mean you scarcely knew me and we haven't spoken like we did in my room afterward. what made you agree without speaking to me first?". although there was no change in her expression, Emily felt Paige's muscles tense, so she quickly explained.

"I'm only trying to understand what you could have been thinking of you know. We didn't get along well, I was going to marry your twin that you never knew existed, yet you accepted to marry ME, of all people. why, why me?". Paige didn't answer instead she asks emily a question to buy herself some time.

"Why do you think I chose you?".

"I don't know. No woman offers for another woman merely to make her miserable and ruin her life like you're doing now, so you must have had another reason in accepting it".

"You can't condemn me for wanting to get married, unless you condemn every other woman who has. and arranged marriages may be Gothic, but they have been a custom in the best families for centuries, at least that's what I read". That wasn't the answer emily expected. So She sighed and moves away from paige.

"In those marriages there has be at least a chance that both people would eventually come to like one another, even to develop an affection for each other. Like my parents, paige and I. and a lot of others".

"Can you honestly say that you haven't occasionally felt a liking for me, emily?". Paige persisted gently. "Even against your will?". there was no mockery or challenge in her tone. Emily shrugged uncomfortably and looks away again.

"Occasionally".

"But always against your will, like when we kissed?". Paige says. In spite of herself, Emily smiled. "Against my will, and against my better judgment". Paige eyes warmed and Emily cautiously changed the subject. She didn't want paige to go further on this line of talk.

"You promised to tell me why you wanted to marry me, and you still haven't".

"Hmm, How could I have known when I went to New York for my sister, that you would set out to despise me the moment you saw me?". Paige says.

"PAIGE!" Emily burst out, then froze in surprise at the sound of her voice using paige's given name for the first time. Hastily, she looks away. It felt so right the way Paige looked at her when she said the name.

"And don't bother trying to tell me that you thought you loved me". Emily told her.

"I didn't". Paige agreed.

"As you have just pointed out, I hardly knew you at the time". Emily turns her back on her, unable to understand why Paige's answer hurt her. "Wonderful!" she said bitterly. Paige didn't want to continue the conversation either. She couldn't tell Emily she already for cared her, neither could she tell her she signed an agreement with her father before accepting her.

That night, paige told emily they were going to watch the opening of her friend,Andrew Jean-Pierre's movie. He insisted she came with her bride. Emily didn't want to go because paige had annoyed her when they went for a horse riding. She has been wasting time so paige could go alone. Paige sent eva to get her. She was already ready wearing a beautiful black suit with heels waiting in the car. "Mrs McCullers for heaven's sake what in the world are you wearing?!". Eva asked emily as she came up to get her.

"What?. You don't like the dress?. and haven't I asked you to call me emily?". She has become like her aunt. They have a really good relationship. Eva is shocked. emily was wearing her mother's 80's dress. It is huge and ugly and the color is shouty. She intentional wore it to piss paige up.

"If you mean to antagonize her, you will be making a terrible mistake emily. It will bite you back. Am begging you please don't do this, please".

"don't worry Eva all will be fine". Eva wasn't happy, but there was nothing she could do to a stubborn emily so she let. Emily came down stairs, the driver was waiting at the door for her. Paige had seen her coming out of the mansion in the horrible dress, but pretended not have notice as emily enters and sits down

The drive to the theater was short and all through the drive paige was on the phone. As they reach paige got out and open the door for emily then held Her hand all the way to the theater with people watching them and some photographers snapping them while she smiles and even blocks the crowd in pushing emily. They made their way upstairs to their seats. Emily was already regretting her choice. What she did didn't affect paige in anyway.

As they sat, Andrew Jean-Pierre came to them with some people. He hugs paige then paige introduces emily as her wife. He looks emily up and down then smiles and compliments her beauty, but didn't comment on her dressing. And It was obvious the people that were standing with Andrew were holding their laughter and talking in French which paige understood, but kept quite. All through the two hours thirty minutes film, Paige could feel emily studying her closely. when the lights were brought back on paige stood up with the rest clapping for the actors. it was a beautiful film to watch. Paige then held Emily's hand went to Andrew congratulated the whole crew and left.

When they got back home paige went to take a shower then went to her study. Emily was mad again. She felt paige took her like that to humiliate. She purposely let her go there dress like that. then dared to introduce her as her wife without shame or feelings. She was pissed paige didn't care, wasn't affected by her actions or inaction. so, after taking a bath she barge into paige's study.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED.._**

 ****broke chapter eleven into two.


	12. Chapter 12 movin frwrd,yet stil bckwdsII

After taking a bath, emily barged into Paige's study.

"Why did you do that?!". Paige looks up to be sure emily was talking to her. Then looks back down.

"Do what?". Emily hisses and moves closer.

"Humiliate me like that!. Why did you have to drag me along knowing fully well I dressed that way to piss you up so you could go alone without me!".

"Well for starters I didn't force you into the car and secondly, I didn't dress you. technically emily, you humiliated yourself by yourself. I just proudly showed you off as my wife. what is wrong in that?". Paige said with a straight face. her broad shoulders were squared with unyielding authority.

Drop by drop, Whitney felt her confidence draining away. How could she have deluded herself into believing paige will simply say sorry to her. She had to change tactics.

"you just don't care!. You're just so heartless!".

Paige didn't say anything. She reminded herself that no matter what emily said or did, she would always be patient and understanding. she is older and more matured, but emily was at fault yet here she is blaming her.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me emily," she warned. "I'm not your father".

"Of course you aren't," she mocked. "You're my heartless wife!".

Paige lifted her head, her anger slowly drained away. She didn't want to keep fighting. she understands emily lost her lover who is her twin and she was betrothed to her with no much time for her to accept. So looking at emily straight in the eye she softy asks "Does the mere thought of being my wife brings you such misery, emily?".

Emily was shocked by Paige's unexpected gentleness. she was completely at a loss as to how to answer. She wanted to appear haughty and cold but "miserable" wasn't what she felt at all. But, Emily will simply not open her mouth and say "No, the idea doesn't make me miserable". She rather proves her stubbornness yet again. Paige raised her brows waiting for an answer.

"You rude blunt. . ." She closed her mouth frustrated at the glint of paige's sarcasm .

"Do go on," Paige encouraged with a smile. "I believe you left off overbearing, arrogant. Those are your favorite words in describing be".

Emily's palm positively itched to slap the mocking grin from Paige's face. She drew a long, rasping breath "I wish I could find the right words to tell you just how much I dislike you, and everything you represent".

"I'm sure you'll go on trying until you do". paige remarked agreeably.

"Do you know". emily said, staring straight at paige.

"I've disliked you from the first moment I met you at the grave yard, and the feeling has intensified with every encounter since then".

Standing up and coming round the table near emily, paige studied her impassively for a long, silent moment. Emily expected the worse."I'm very sorry to hear that," paige said softly. "Because I thought that you were the most beautiful, enchanting creature God ever created. Even though it was your picture I first saw".

Emily was so startled by the gentle caress in Paige's voice that she snapped her head around and searched her face for signs of sarcasm again, but she saw none. paige then reached out, she traced her forefinger along the curve of Emily's cheek. "And there have been times, when I kissed you, you gave me no sign of this 'dislike' you insist you've always felt. In fact, you seemed to enjoy my kisses".

"I have never enjoyed them! In fact I've always found them . . ." Emily stopped, desperate for the right word, hampered by the knowledge that they both knew her traitorous body had responded to Paige's kisses.

"I've always found them most disturbing and annoying if anything". She said not looking paige in the eye.

Paige slowly brushed her knuckles along her chin, up to her earlobe, sending shivers down her spine. "Those times were 'disturbing' for me as well, Emily" she quietly and softly says. Emily hissed.

"True," paige admitted with a chuckle.

"I don't like it either, but I am drawn to you like my bed when I am weary from the day. Just like you are to me, and please don't tell me is because of my sister. We both know is not". Emily thought she was going to explode. "Why you conceited fo..".

Paige forefinger pressed against emily's trembling lips, silencing her. she shook her head. "It grieves me to know you blame me for all your misery when I have been nothing but understanding". Emily wanted to run leave, but Paige held her in place.

"Allow me to remind of my shortcomings towards you, emily. I am so cold-hearted that i couldn't properly do my work while in India because I was so worried I left you alone, always partying drunk. I couldn't sleep all night watching you so drunk yet you accused me of trying something with you. I am so selfish that I stand by knowing fully well you like kissing me, but tell me is still my sister, while the taste of my mouth was still warm in yours. so arrogant that I bought you sets of beautiful clothes for when we go out, but you chose to humiliate us both by wearing trash. And why have I done all that?. Because in my cruel heartless and arrogant mind, I want to give you the protection of my name, care, respect, and a pampered life complete with every luxury within my power to grant you as my wife". Paige dropped her head then looks up again."For this, do you honestly think I deserve your bitterness and animosity emily? Don't you think I deserve much more that you're willing to give?".

Emily's shoulders dropped. She swallowed and looked away, her spirit shattered. She felt confused and miserable, no longer entirely right yet not completely wrong either.

"I-I-l don't know what you deserve". Paige turned her face to her. "Then I'll tell you". She said quietly.

"I deserve nothing-except to be spared the hatred and blame for your father's failure to give you more time to heal and his failure in telling you about the betrothing earlier than that day. The pain and regrets in loosing my sister. If only you will sit just for a minute and think how I must feel for NEVER EVER knowing her at all... That's all I ask of you emily. That's all I ask". To Emily's mortification, tears welled up in her eyes. Paige went back to her seat and spoke again.

"Emily am trying here. I don't want to be mean to you. am not going to do it. I thought I would, but am not gonna do it. Am respecting you as my wife and I ask you to do the same". She sat down.

"Emily In life, you grow through what you go through". She waited for Emily's next Action. Emily slowly turned. Brushing her tears away with her fingertips.

"Am...am tired. Am going to bed, goodnight". She closed the door quietly behind her.

"Night emily". Paige could see tears dropping from Emily's face as she turned. Paige also noticed it was the first time emily said goodnight to her. Maybe they could be friends after all.

Three weeks after their emotional talk Hanna, Aria and Shana came to visit emily for a week. It was both a blessing and a curse. They tinted the estate inside out. They drove different cars and went shopping with Betty. She really made them feel at home. Hanna confronted emily, for keeping her in the dark, but understood it was Mr Marin that asked emily not to tell her. She too knew she complicated things. Emily told them what was happening with her and paige. they were all against her antics. They faulted her and begged her to give her marriage a chance. They all respected paige and felt she was what emily needed if she will just try.

"You grow through what you go through". It kept going on Emily's head for the three weeks paige was gone for work.. She really didn't want to hurt paige but she just couldn't help herself either. Paige made her feel all kinds of emotions. Worse guilt. She felt she was already falling for her without wanting to and without even knowing it. Paige put her on edge. She makes her tensed up. She gives her wet dreams, that made her not to sleep well at night when paige was around. She didn't want to make the mistake of saying things or moan in her sleep. That was why she sometimes locks herself in her office and sleep during working hours. What made emily feel so guilty is the fact that it wasn't her paige she keeps dreaming of, it was her wife. Even when she tries to fantasized about her paige, she finds herself coming back to her wife. She could now differentiate them. It was easy. Her paige moves her, this paige not only moves her, she intoxicated and swoons her. So emily did what she did best fight it. She has been fighting her body and soul not fall for this paige, but she knew it was too late. And she didn't understand why she was even fighting it in the first place. Yes this paige isn't her paige, but she wasn't all that bad like she first thought either. Her paige is dead and this is her wife. She wasn't doing anything wrong. Like everyone keeps telling her, emily decided to try, try to see if they would work out. Paige has been away for a a few weeks. Maybe to give her time and space. She has been nothing to horrible to her. She was now alone and she kind of misses her. The whole floor was quite. She has gotten used to having her around. But they haven't spoke since she left. So Emily decided to call her in Malaysia, just to say hi.

Paige has been wanting to call emily since she left Washington weeks ago, but her ego wouldn't let her. If emily cared she should have also called her. Just as she was thinking of that, she hears her phone rigging, Emily's name came up. Paige quickly picks. In her mind something most have happened that's why she probably calling.

"Hello what happened?. Is something wrong with ma?"

"What do you me?"

"Is something wrong?. That you're calling?". Emily kept quite. She understands why paige must be feeling this way. She cleared her throat and spoke again.

"Nothing is wrong. Everybody is fine".

Paige Is surprised.

"Oh". The line was quite. Emily could hear Paige's breathing.

"So, how is work? how is Malaysia?".paige took sometime then answered.

"Work is fine and am not in Malaysia. I left Malaysia two weeks ago. Then Egypt and now Dubai". Paige was irritated emily didn't even know where she was. Alison always knew where she was, Hell even if it was to catch her with other women, she surprises her time to time at the country she was. Now her so called wife doesn't even know where she is.

"Look I get I don't know your sche...". Paige cut her off.

"Emily, why did you call?". Emily could feel paige giving her attitude, she hated it when she is like that.

"Since you're being LIKE this. I just called to invite you to Hanna's auction show next Saturday. Am going, she wanted you there too". Without even taking the time to think paige spoke.

"Hmm, No wonder you called. Am really busy I can't make it. You can go alone. Sign whatever you buy to TMH. Give my best wishes to her. Bye". Paige cut the line before emily could even say anything else. Emily swore she will never call paige again.

Emily went alone. Everybody else was busy and paige practically told her to fuck off. As soon as she lands New York, emily went straight to the cemetery. She spent four good hours telling her paige everything that has happened. She cried apologizing she was falling for her difficult sister who is also her wife. and the truth is that she has figure it out she has for some time and it has nothing to do with them being twins. She now knows the difference. She also told her, no matter what happens next, she will alway love her.

Emily then went home as she enters, wayne rushes to hold her, but Emily's icy features stopped him.

"Hey emmy. I was wondering when you will show up since hanna told me about the auction. How are you?.

"Am still alive if that's what you re asking". Emily said coldly.

"You didn't come with your wife?.

"Nope I came alone"

"From what I hear from Ashley and hanna, you're being treated well". Wayne paused for a while then continued. "Hope they are treating you fine?". He wanted to hear it from emily too.

"You bet they are". Emily started moving pass him.

"Am just here to get my lucky box from the basement. I forgot It".

"So you're not staying Here?. I wanted us to talk, catch up, please Emmy?". Wayne said softly. Emily frantically turns.

"So now you want to talk to me?, me?. What about all those years I begged you to talk to me?. I begged you not to send me to aunt Karen or uncle jake's house so I could stay with you and talk. You refused. I begged you to reconsider my betrothing to her, you refused. Now you wanna talk!?". She was crying already. still hurt with her father. Wayne looked so sad and starts moving towards her to hold her, but she moved away.

"Well You're too late. I don't wanna talk to you either!". She walks down to the basement in a rush, got her box fast as if he was going to lock her or something then walks out. He saw her go to Ashley's through the back window. Ashley held her and mouthed "it will be alright to wayne". He nods and stands there just watching them. He wishes emily will just let go of all that anger and live her life.

Emily played with some of the horses, helped papa Marin at the stables after some time she left. She met Hanna at the hotel. Emily begged her to tell her, her two pictures she was going to use at the auction hanna refused, she told emily it was a surprise. Hanna was auctioning her best work of the last fifteen years. She made them all into a portrait. They consisted of different things. humans, Animals, landscape, water and objects. They were all powerfully exposed.

That evening, Emily went to the hall early. She was wearing a strapless black dress paige bought her with a light make up and her hair packed at the side. She looked really beautiful. She finally saw Caleb face to face they chatted and joked together. She even joked she was going to report him to batman should he dare hurt her hanna in anyway. Caleb tensed up, but she said she was playing with him that she alone could handle him if he dares, they all laughed. but he knew she wasn't really joking. Later on, Emily excuses herself to go round to see the pictures displayed. Emily stood, looking at a picture of some Somalian girls who were so thin because of hunger, but manage to smile for hanna. The picture was an emotional one. Emily made a note to buy it and also talk to paige about including Somalia in their list of countries their NGOS can help.

"Don't even think about buying this one, is mine". Emily turns to see a shorter beautiful and confident looking girl standing opposite her and drooling at her body without any shame. She wasn't even being discreet. She finally looks up at emily then gives her hand to shake.

"Am Maya and you stunning lady is?". Emily took her hand.

"Emily".

"A beautiful girl with a beautiful name. emily are you here alone?".

"Yes I am".

"How lucky I must be". Maya smiles.

"Sorry you're not, am married". Emily shows her ring. Maya smirked.

"It has never stopped me". Emily didn't like the comment. In all honestly she has never thought of sleeping with someone else since being married. She didn't come from such families. She has only dreamed of fucking paige and no one else. It has surprised even herself. She turns to the picture.

"If I want, the picture itself will not be put on auction". Emily brags.

"You're not only sexy, but pierced too. That's a deadly combination in bed. I like it". Maya kept shamelessly flirting with emily. When it was time, emily started to move to her seat that hanna kept together with the family members, but Maya pulled her to the seat near her. The host has already started talking so she just sat there. Shana, Aria and evelyn where all seated with wayne and the marins. Caleb came and sat near emily she looked like she was uncomfortable. He asked emily if she needed help she said no.

It looked like Maya had been flirting with emily from the monment she met her standing to an hour and a halve minutes later. Touching her hand and thighs whenever she was talking to her and emily didn't really do anything about it. At least that was what paige saw when she walked in.

The moment she walked in wearing a dark blue power suit with her hair packed at the back in a bunch. She looked so sexy, angry, rich and powerful.

She initially didn't want to go, but She changed her mind and went for

Emily. Hanna being her best friend, she wanted to be supportive wife, as she herself stated to emily before their marriage.

At first she wanted to go and break whatever they were doing, but she. changed her mind and went up. She wanted to see what emily would do without knowing she was there.

Throughout the show, Paige's eyes were on emily. She was fuming sitting down with one of her assistant at her back. She came with him so he could quickly do the paper work for the pictures she or emily might get.

It was when the second to the last picture came that paige eyes went to the projector. It was Emily's picture on Khal. Hanna blew it up. with emily in color and the other riders in black and white. It looked more breathtaking than even the one on the wall at Emily's house. Paige has never seen it. Emily had early let Maya have the Somalian picture. She didn't want to play games with her. She herself, has bought some pictures she liked. This picture emily was sure she wasn't going to allow Maya have it. It started at $1,000. Some people wanted to buy it. it got to $3,700. Maya was onto emily, but she begged her and it was sold to emily at $4,000. Paige was almost on her feet. thinking emily was going to let Maya have it. She was relived when emily bought it, she didn't let Maya have it.

The next one was in Afghanistan. When some Coalition soldiers were being a body shield to some afghan school girls, the Taliban wanted to kill. but the brave soldiers saved most of them. Hanna snapped the picture just when some of the soldiers managed to save the girls. The hall became quite. They were looking at a national pride. Some soldiers that were there stood up and saluted. then everyone there also stood up for a minute. Then they all clapped at the same time. It was an emotional moment for a lot of people that have families in the army. The picture started at $1,500 and was sold at $8,500. A lot of people wanted it. Hanna who was at the backstage told her assistant to make sure she got their addresses. she wanted to send it to them for free. It was all worth it after what she just witnessed.

The last picture was of emily again. Is the picture of her at a party some few years back at Hawaii. At their lake house Pam inherited from her parents. Emily was dared to swim naked and she did. As she was coming out of the lake, hanna rushed in and got a white bedsheets for her to cover her naked body. She threw it at emily. she caught it and her feet slipped, she felt back into the lake again laughing. Emily came out with water dripping from the sheets, barely covering her breasts down. she looked like a mermaid or something. Hanna got her camera snapping her. Emily started posing for hanna and she took several shots.

The hall was in awe. the guys Started cheering, whistling and wowing the picture. Every guy wanted it. Emily turned to hanna who was standing at the back stage peeping, laughing at emily. Emily gave her a finger and put her face on her laps in embarrassment. Maya's jaws were almost falling. She laughed at emily while rubbing her back.

"Am definitely buying this one, don't even bother begging me, girl". Emily straight up after hearing Maya's words.

"Please don't do it Maya please.

"I won't on one condition".

"What is that?". Emily was loosing her patient.

"If you spent just tonight with me, I will even buy the portrait for you my dear".

"No fucking way!". What audacity emily felt.

"Suit yourself emily, but I have to have you one way or the other. If is the picture fine. I will masturbate with it tonight". Maya was really having fun about it and paige was reaching her patient limits. The host cleared his throat and continued.

"the beautiful, stunning and sexy picture is going for $2,000. Do I get $2,000?". It began going up and up. Evelyn, wayne, mr Marin, Caleb, Aria and Shana all bought one or more things. Now wayne and evelyn were also on the bidding for Emily's picture they didn't understand why hanna would want to auction it.

It was now at $8,000. Wayne had stopped. Since Evelyn and Emily were in it. It remained emily, evelyn, Maya and some other men. Paige was watching emily wanting to see what she would do.

"$10,000. Going once". Emily was in a mix. She didn't know how much she was allowed, she recently started working and she didn't want Maya to buy the damn picture. So when she noticed evelyn was still bidding it, she stood up to leave. It was too much for her she was mad, confused and tired. She simply on edge. Maya, evelyn and one more guy were the only ones remaining. Paige didn't want any of them to have the picture. She understood why Evelyn was doing it though. She noted to think about what to do about her later.

"$20,000!". Emily stopped. She knew who's voice was it. All eyes went up to paige. Some lights were directed to her. She was sort of bending forward on her seat, but when the lights and everyone else was on her she sat up boldly with her features seriously intimidating. Looking at emily who stood with her head up just staring back at her. Maya got pissed. She wasn't going to allow the bitch upstairs to have the picture.

"$21,000!". She said. sounds started coming from different people. Men buzzing. the fight was obviously beyond them. Two beautiful confident and powerful women showing their supremacy on one fucking picture, it was surreal. They all wanted to watch to the end. Evelyn stopped. the fight was beyond her too. Caleb, hanna and the rest of the group were happy watching in anticipation of what this paige was going to do. Maya wasn't done. She wanted to intimidate paige. She didn't know paige was the wrong person to dare at all.

"$30,000!". Paige bid. Maya kept quite for a while, but after another look at emily, then paige. She offered again.

$35,000. She said looking at paige. Paige didn't even remove her eyes from emily. She was tired she came directly from the airport. and she had have enough with this child's play.

"40,000!". Paige said. The hall was in awe again. This was crazy.

"Going once, going twice". Paige kept quite just looking at emily. She didn't bother to look at Maya, she wasn't her match. The hall was quite again. people waiting, watching Maya's next move.

"$42,000". Maya said. The hall erupted. Men cheering paige to counter it. So, she gave them what they wanted.

"$50,000!". Maya was shocked. The lady upstairs was crazy whoever she was. Maya being the business woman she is knows with the looks on the Woman upstairs, she was going to lose a lot of money should she choose to continue. So she stopped. It wasn't her lucky day she thought.

"Going ones, twice and Sold to the lady upstairs!". Some people stood up clapping. They two ladies have definitely given them a show.

Paige had earlier removed her jacket. She was now only in shirt with folded hands and suspenders on. She stood up, puts her left hand in her pocket while holding her jacket with her right. She turned to her assistant and whispers something then turned back. look at emily one more time and walks away. Emily moved fast to go up. the first door was locked she rushed to the second. When she got there paige was gone. She rushed back down to Aria and the group, they all didn't see where she went. Emily called her number she didn't pick. They went to the after party emily couldn't stay long she was restless. She kept rewinding everything in her head. She just wanted to see paige. The next day she was in such a hurry to go to paige, she forgot to go back to the cemetery to say bye.

When she landed Washington, She had things she needed to sign for their Washington office. After signing she went home. As the driver stopped at the main gate. She saw paige on their street laughing with a blond girl at the side of the street. There were two cars, but they both entered the Mercedes which is Paige's car and left. All talking out things with paige went out the window.

Paige didn't get back until late at night. As soon as she entered, she saw emily looking mad, sitting in the sitting room going through her laptop. She turned right to their room to shower. She came back later and sits down going through her phone. Both waiting for the other to explain themselves. Ten awkward minutes later Emily got up to leave fuming.

"The next time i decide to break our agreement, don't even bother lecturing me with all that foolish I know it all attitude". Paige grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Please spare me all that riddles today am tired. Just give it to me straight".

"I saw you when I came back today. Without any shame you took a bimbo outside the house!. Did you want to get back at me?". Paige was initially confused, but she now understood what emily was mad about.

"Oh that".

"Oh that?. That's all you've got to say?". Emily wanted to go far away from paige, but she held her in place.

"Charlotte's car broke and I stopped to help her home. Charlotte DiLaurentis is the daughter of my father's oldest and closest friend, and a sister to my Ex. I dropped her home then Kenneth her father invited me for dinner I couldn't refuse. There was nothing more to it". Emily felt some relieve, but decided not to show paige.

"I don't care in the least what you and her did!". Emily nonchalantly lied.

"The hell you don't! You've been sniping at me ever since I came home". Emily looked away, trying to decide if paige was telling the truth and wondering why it mattered so much to her anyways.

"If you won't credit me with discretion," paige added quietly, "at least credit me with taste." She paused. She didn't know why, but She wanted Emily to accept what she was telling her.

"Do you feel any better?". Emily nodded, feeling absurdly relieved and thoroughly foolish with herself. "But the next tim..."

"I should run her down?". Paige chuckled. A faint smile touched Emily's lips. she looked everywhere, but not paige. She really wanted to ask her something.

"I was merely going to ask if you have been seeing anyone...?".

"If I was I would have told you. I never break my promise". pretending to study her toes, Emily carefully asked again "Do you by any chance think about it?".

"Now that's more like it!" Paige laughed, drawing emily closer to her.

"What do you mean?". Emily asked.

"I mean that it pleases me to have you thinking like a wife even if it was only a jealous one at that". There was enough truth in that observation to make Emily flush hotly. "I am not jealous at all nor have I any reason to be". Emily says confidently.

"Oh really?".

"Yep, I know you want me, you want me so much you can't think of anyone else". Paige just stares at emily she knew it was true, but she just wouldn't confirm it. two can play that game. Then all of a sudden she remembers why she was also pissed.

"Why did you stop the bidding?". Paige wasn't joking anymore. Emily straighten up, she knew it would come up.

"I didn't know how much I was allowed and I saw Evelyn bidding it".it made sense.

"Emily we're worth a lot. If you wanted you would have bought the entire collection". They both kept quite. Paige sighed and ask her.

"Did you want to sleep with that girl?". Emily answered immediately.

"Nope".

"Nope, but you kept flirting with her?".

"Correction, she kept flirting with me. I tried to make her stop she didn't". Emily wanted to tell paige the offer Maya made, but changed her mind.

"That's why I stood up to leave".

"She got lucky, next time she won't". Paige hissed and remembers what she wanted to tell emily.

"Can you please tell hanna to auction privately to me next time she wants to cash in on your pictures?". Emily smile and nodded.

"Why were you just staring at me at the auction?". She asked softly.

"Do you have to ask?". Emily rolled her eyes. That wasn't what she wanted to hear. She sighed and started moving to the door. "Am tired am going to bed, night".Paige spoke again just when emily was leaving the sitting room.

"You were the most beautiful thing there. I couldn't look away". Paige could see emily smiling as she turns to their room. She knew it was just a matter of time. Emily will surely come to her senses.

The next day, Nicklaus calls for a meeting at the office. When paige got there everyone was there including Alison and her father. Paige haven't seen her in months. She has been in Paris doing an important course .she couldn't travel. They have spoken in phone several times. Paige had promise to go see her, but kept postponing. She has been wanted to go and officially break it off, but she haven't. As she enters she could feel the tension in the room. She looks at Akin, he shakes his head. He too didn't know what the meeting was about. Alison stood up and went to her.

"Look who the cat dragged in. My beautiful girlfriend. Oh sorry should I say my ex who is married without breaking it first with me?!". She looked pissed. Paige just passed her and sat down on one of the conference chairs near Spencer.

"We will talk later Ali. Please not now".

"Of course, Of course. Anyways for now, let's get back to business since that's what we're here for". Alison called her lawyer who was seated near Spencer to bring out the papers to her. As soon as he gives her, she started smiling looking at paige.

"Let's start shall we. Seeing as paige has betrayed me I have no choice than to do this. Thank god I was wise enough to make this happen". She threw the papers on the table for them all to grab and read.

"From this moment, I own back all of my father's companies Nicklaus bailed out and the ones we share like nester oil and five charities paige has control over". Everyone was stunned. How was it even possible. Akin stood up angry.

"What the hell?!. Did you drink or smoked one of your usuals Ali?. Who the hell do you think you're?!". She stood up and walks to akin touching him seductively while smiling.

"That's rich coming from a bastard".

"Ali!". Spencer and Nicklaus said at the same time. Spencer was mad, she was seeing red.

"Sorry my bad, he started it first". Alison raise her hands in surrender being sarcastic. Nicklaus have had enough, he was in his mode.

"Kenneth what the hell is your daughter trying to do while you sat there mute looking at her?". Kenneth spoke up.

"We are taking back what was ours. Paige here signed an agreement with Alison, don't blame me Nick this is just business". Nicklaus stood up.

"This is just business?. You gambling drunkard some of a bitch!. You threw away everything!. I saved you and your family!. I put your children through school. in the best of schools with my kids!. I bought you a house!. Because of me your bitchy wife maintains her lavish life style and you come here with this foolish little girl telling me rubbish?!. Is this some kind of a joke to you Kenneth?. Do you think you will somehow get away with this?". Nicklaus was furious. He threw the paper back at Kenneth.

"There is no need raising your voice Nick a deal is a deal. Paige is here, she knows is true". All eyes were now on paige. Spencer looks straight at paige.

"B?. Say something please. let's make a move now". Before a paige could answer Spencer, Nicklaus started again.

"What the hell did you do paige?". He hisses "That's why I have always double checked things so you wouldn't act this stupid and fool. You tend to lose it whenever this whore was between your legs!".

"Watch your mouth Nick! How dare you call my daughter a whore?!".

"Dad don't worry i have heard worst. Without wasting any more time, we will be taking over next week. Spencer, you and your parents be sure you draw the appropriate papers until then. Dad lets go". She stops at paige and whispers.

"Give my love to your wife. Come to me when she bores you. You always come back anyways". She smiles and left. Nicklaus sits back down to speak to paige.

"I need to hear you say something paige!. Just two days ago you blew off $50,000. for a stupid picture and now this?. You better talk to me paige". Paige kept quite. When she refused to talk, Nicklaus stood up and walks out. He told his assistant to immediately call Veronica and Peter. Spencer wasn't happy at all.

Next, everything blows over.


	13. Chapter 13 It's all about c and c

Chapter thirteen. It's all about competence and character.

 **Caution**. There is a talk of rape in this chapter.

* * *

For the last one week emily has learnt her stubbornness was a child's play in comparison to Paige's. The house has been tensed up. Paige has refused to act on Alison. Nick, Betty, Akin, Pru and Spencer have all quarrel with her, but still she refuses to act. Even emily was caught between talking to her wife to see reason and hating her for signing such with her lover. She felt a jealous rage towards paige for loving somebody to that extend. paige was unmoved with all emily pleading with care and then with anger. She didn't even show any sign emily was talking to her until she screamed in excitement when her friend's brother scored at the super bowl. Then she sat back down smoking while watching the game without any care emily was standing there looking at her in shock.

Emily then and there realizes that a lot of work was caught up for her when it came to this paige, her wife.

Spencer did everything to make paige see reason, but she wouldn't budge. Spencer was the only one that knew about the clause apart from paige and she couldn't do anything because she was acting as Paige's and company lawyer at the same time. So she tried one last time.

She went up to paige's study while emily was watching in the sitting room. Just as she enters and paige sees her, she knew why she came again!.

"Not now Spencer, not now". Paige says and continue working on her laptop.

"If you don't take out your head out of your ass is not my fault an trying to do it for you".

"Excuses me?".

"You have got to say something b, you have got to. We're running out of time here. You're making my parents think am incompetent and I don't like to look stupid you know it". Spencer was losing her cool with paige and paige just didn't care.

"Maybe my father was right. Alison was a good fuck. She turned my senses unlike my wife". Paige bitterly says, but Spencer ignored her comments. She too wanted to talk to paige about that, but now wasn't the time. They are fighting a tougher fight about their empire. This could wait.

"We fight our fights. we fight the fights that needs fighting b!".

"Gosh! Why are you always pushing me to do things I tell you I don't wanna do Spencer?!".

"Because if I didn't, you would have let Nick get to you so bad you would have been an addict or a whore somewhere in Europe or African by now!". Paige features changed. She is now angry, shocked!, Spencer had brought up bad memories she only knew.

"Fuck You Spencer!, Just Fuck You!. You hear me? I Said Fuck You!".

It was a low blow from Spencer what she said. When paige was younger, she was rebellions. She dropped out in Switzerland. Just partying and taking drugs. She was once found at a whore house by Spencer. Luckily She got there first before the police raided the house. Spencer and some of their friends there took paige to a rehab. They signed her in without anyone knowing. She spent one month there. Spencer didn't tell even Akin. They got some chick and paid her to be in Paige's classes. At the end of the month, Spencer knelt crying in front of paige pleading then threatening her when paige wasn't moved like now. if she chooses to continue that life she was never going to see her again. She was also going to have to break her brother's heart. she swore she was going away from Akin's life forever if paige didn't stop.

They were still in school. But paige knew she needed Spencer for not just herself, but Akin too. He had already told her, Spencer was going to be his wife. He has loved her even then very much. It was going to devastate him should Spencer leave and paige knew Spencer could do it. So, for her brother and the love she has for her best friend paige struggled, but she moved past it eventually.

Now, paige was mad Spencer brought it up. She had to say those things to make paige wake up from her nonchalant behaviors about the serious case at hand. Spencer mellow down to defuse the tension she just brought.

"B, you're the most nicest person I have ever met. You're saved so many lives. put a lot of people through school. You have been a blessing to thousands of people without even knowing b, but now thousands of people jobs are at risk if you stood quietly and let Alison get away with this because you're angry with Nick".

"Are you afraid of loosing your job Spencer?". Paige asked Spencer.

"You can always get another. We both know it". Spencer again ignored paige remarks. She wasn't there to play games with her.

"B you have deeper love for TMH than anyone I know, you practically raised TMH. What does it say to you when 45% of your workers in the last one week have doubted your ability and loyalty to our empire?".

"Spencer, It hurts that my father listened to Alison then concluded without listening to me". Paige sighed.

"He didn't have a choice. They called the meeting. Her father and her had the floor. when it was your turn, your anger wouldn't allow you speak up". Spencer reasoned. She was annoyed with paige, but she didn't want her anger to make things worse. She had said all she could for the last week. She was tired and frustrated. She walks to the door then stopped and spoke without turning to paige.

"Your wife is not like all those girls Batman. When the timing is right am pretty confident she will be far more better than Ali and the rest. I-I will like another meeting tomorrow. So I will call for it. if my best friend and sister, Paige McCullers shows up at that meeting?, I would really love that meeting. If she can do it for me, She will really make me very very happy". She walked without turning back leaving paige to herself. Emily was standing outside in case a fight broke out. She heard them screaming at each other. Spencer patted her shoulder and left.

The next morning paige asked every one to be there she was ready to make a deal with Alison and Kenneth. Alison arrogantly and proudly walks into the conference room and sat down on the chair paige normally sits as the manager of TMH. When Paige enters, she found a seat near Spencer and sits down without even a glance Alison or Nicklaus. He was the first to get there. She couldn't sleep for days. Veronica and Peter have found solutions, but they waited to see what paige was going to do first. Paige cleared the throat before addressing them without a single paper in her front.

"The last time we were here, Alison and her father brought the so called papers that I signed most of our shares of the company and other things to her. It made my father and some members of the board doubt my competent and character. I have been the MD of TMH for the last fifteen years. I most tell you all without hesitation being MD of such a distinguished empire is entirely about competence and character". She looks to her father "For the record yes, Alison has been between my legs several times and we both liked it". Paige continued with a straight face at her father without any sign of being sarcastic. She is very serious and hurt. he of all people could doubt her dedication to her work. She loves her work. She has ever been in love just once and after what Nicklaus did that time..., she never dared to give her heart again until now. Thats why she slept around. In all honesty paige enjoyed the relationship with Alison. they have been friends since childhood. They were different, but have always pushed each other sometimes for good and other times it was bad. So bad those times that all paige good wishers hated her. Paige also wanted them to last because they both didn't care about marriage. It was easier for them not to be legally attached. though it was paige who always thought so.

"Though my sex life has nothing, Absolutely nothing to do with this. Years ago I overdosed when I was really down. at one of my worse moments because of my father. Alison used the opportunity to make me sign. Even though I was high, I still signed because I knew it wouldn't hurt us". She turns to Alison while still speaking.

"TMH isn't easy. TMH is more Advance than any company I have ever come across. We have made it so good that you, Alison have got to want it so bad to dare take it away from us. I have known You for like forever and I have been under the assumption that the reason why you are manipulative and vindictive about everything is simply because you didn't get it. Well I was wrong. The problem is not that You Alison DiLaurentis didn't get it, the problem is that you can't be IT!. There are too many problems in the world and we need the right people in the right places to solve them, even here at TMH. You Alison can't solve anything. You're only interested in two things and two things only. making people afraid and making money". Paige looks at Spencer and nodded her head. Spencer brought out some papers.

"Alison you will never be what you want to be on someone's else's handwork. You and I were never in the same level like that. the vulture and the kite do not scramble for food: the vulture is a scavenger, but the kite, a predator. How it is you ever thought for a minute you were ever smarter than me beats me. It seems You have forgotten so soon about all the favors I did for you while in school and out of it". She smiled bitterly and threw the papers at Alison and her lawyer.

"Look closer. there is a clause somewhere you and your lawyer felt to find. It says there 'if I was an ONLY child'. You see you have always asked me why I treated Akin as my brother. And I have always answered 'he was like a brother since my father married his mother'. You have NEVER asked if my father had LEGALLY adopted him or not. So, If you'd check the date you will notice my father had adopted Akin a week after their marriage. What it basically means in plain words is that, this bastard child as you have always called him has burnt your fraud into flames!". Paige turns to Akin he was smiling so big. Since she started this was the the only time everyone breath out. The Conference room has been tensed up in silence. Paige didn't even look at her father when she finished and she wasn't done with Alison still. All the members there were smiling in huge relieve.

"Secondly, even if Akin wasn't adopted you would have still lost. You forgot you sent me the breaking news of my twin?. Though she is of blessed memory, but no court would have still given you the ownerships because both my father and I didn't know she existed. Am sure Spencer here would have willing eaten you and your scumbag lawyer alive in courts". If Spencer and Akin had their way they would have eaten paige Alive. They were beside themselves.

"Your ways have finally made you lose the best thing you've ever had". Alison was fuming, her lawyer had whispered to her they have lost. Paige continued.

"ME". She said softly. Alison looked away. She knew she has really fucked up real bad this time. Paige then turns to Kenneth.

"You Mr DiLaurentis should get a better lawyer than Alision's. nope, better than Spencer. Good luck trying, but I doubt you will get one though. I am going to make sure I take everything back including the house you live in and all that is in it. If you will excuse us now, we will like to continue this meeting without you guys".

The whole place quite. Some people yet to comprehend how something so serious days ago is now settled when paige acts. Nicklaus knew his daughters brilliance, but his anger got the better of him again. He didn't move or say anything. He was too embarrassed to speak. He has disappointed his daughter yet again.

Alison and her devastated looking father walked out in a hurry. He couldn't say anything to Nick. Paige looked dead serious he knew even Nicklaus couldn't do anything to help him even if he wanted to. Akin rushed to where paige was seated gave her a hug and and kissed her all over her face. members started laughing to change the atmosphere of the room. But paige wasn't done yet. She smiles and kissed her brother who was behaving like a nine year old, but when she turned to Nicklaus it was like a different person entirely.

"You have done a lot of horrible things to me and I have forgiven you each and every time. The next time you ever doubt my loyalty and my hard work to this company even if I were high or having ten girls between my legs. If you do it, I will leave. I swear it this time!. And don't you ever, ever dare belittle anything about my wife the way you did again. Should I choose to spend whatever the hell I want on her is my fucking business, my business!". She stood up to her office.

"Spence?, thank you for your hard work and advice as always. Please see to everything I have said". She wanted the Hastings to know they weren't needed. Spencer was in control. She knows Spencer didn't like to look incompetent at all, most especially in front of 'I know it all Veronica and Peter'. She left Spencer and her parents, Akin, her father and the other members in total relieve. Spencer nodded, wink and smile at her with a lot of love and respect. paige also nods back before existing the room. Spencer and everyone else is happy she is happy too.

About two hours later Alison ranged the bells to the mansion. Eve was shocked to see her. But greeted her anyways. Alison told her she was there to congratulate emily and wish her well. Eve told her paige was out, but she insisted on seeing emily anyways. Eva wasn't happy. She thought she wasn't going to see Alison ever again. Alison walked up the stairs since she knew the house. She has lived there before. She knocked on paige and Emily's place. Emily was back earlier. She has been worried about paige. She had never seen her that angry and paige had refused to talk to her. She came back earlier so she could force paige to talk to her.

"Hi am Alison DiLaurentis. Paige's ex and best friend. Can I come in?. Am to wait for paige. She said she would be here in ten minutes". Emily instantly didn't like her, but asked her in since she said paige was coming. Emily went to the kitchenette to bring some freshments for their guests. She didn't want to seems rude.

Down stairs Eve had ranged paige. She informed her Alison had gone up to see emily. Paige told her to run upstairs and be with emily and also call the security immediately. When eva got up, the doors were locked Alison had locked the doors from inside. As emily was coming back from the kitchen, she heard frantic knocking. So she hurriedly drops the tray for Ali and moves to open it. Alison came from behind and put the drugged hankie on Emily's nose then holds her. Emily wasn't all out, but she was weak lying down just like Alison wanted.

"Paige hurt me. she hurt me really badly. She destroyed my reputation and career today. She broke my heart months ago when she married you. I didn't even know until two weeks ago when I saw the gossip she spent $50k on your stupid photo!. We were suppose to get married!. I wanted to come over months ago, but couldn't leave that stupid course. she stopped replying my text and picking my calls. I knew something was up. I didn't know though that she was seriously playing me this time!". Alison torn Emily's shirt and removed her suit trouser. Emily was in panties and her bra only.

"Am going to rape you. am going to have my way with you emily. Paige can't have you all to have self can she?. She will feel the pain of what I felt today once she finds you naked, raped and even killed!". Alison started kissing emily by force, trying to spread Emily's legs to position herself properly to rape her. Just when she was going to start fucking her by force, she heard gun shots. The security couldn't break the door so, paige asked them to simply shot the fucking locks.

As paige enters and sees what Alison was doing, she saw red. she ran faster than Eva and the securities. She pulls Alison up pushes her to the wall hard. Alison broke her nose. Everyone thought paige was going to do her worse, but she didn't . She simply stood their staring at Alison for a few seconds then turns to emily. Emily was down, but she noticed paige hesitance for that few seconds. but then paige decided something else again. She turns back at Alison and gave her a hard deadly blow to the already broken nose. She felt. Paige went back to emily. Eve was already attending to her, she helped her up. She has already covered her up and taking her to the mastered bathroom. Alison was bleeding she got arrested and taken away.

"Eva, let me do it". Paige says.

"No!. You're the cause of all this!. And you even just stood there looking at her after what she did to me!. You didn't want to hurt your lover that hurt me!". Emily was weak and tears were spilling from Her's eye, but she was angry and hurt with paige for putting her in such a position.

"Emily you need to relax in the tub and take something to help you sleep it off. Am sorry this happened to you. I got here as soon as eva called me. Please let me help you". Emily could see paige was genuinely disturbed, but she couldn't get pass the fact that she didn't tell her ex she was married and worse her ex was a psychopath who wanted to rape her!.

"Eva will do it for me Please. I need you to go sleep in another room, I need sometime alone".

"What? No!. You need someone to be here for you now. And that's me". Emily hissed.

"Nope that someone is not you. Just go, leave me alone please!". Without waiting for paige, emily walked to the bathroom. Eva who was equally devastated walks to paige.

"Batman, don't worry I will take care of her. And I will make sure I talk to her. For now please give her time, she is till in shock. Go get the tablet for her I will make sure she takes it". Paige nodded then walks to the connected wardrobes and got some of her things to go to the other room. She personally rushed to the pharmacy and got some medicine for emily.

Eva helped bathe emily. With a lot of hot water then massaged her body with heat oil then gave her the tablets paige gave her to give her. Emily dosed off fast. Later in the night she woke up with nightmares paige ran to her when she couldn't sleep and heard emily screamed. Emily pushed her, but she still stayed with her until she felt asleep. She sat down watching emily the whole night. It was early in the morning went back to the other room and slept.

In the morning, paige asked emily if she wanted to see a doctor. If she wanted to talk to somebody she said no she was okay. Betty rushed back from her trip. She was pissed at paige for being so careless. She blamed her for not properly ending things with Alison who she knew had the tendencies of a crazy person. Betty personally took care of emily. She fed her and put emily to sleep rubbing her back of playing with her hair. Having been raped herself, she was relive it didn't get to that with emily. It is a devastating experience. She still sees a therapist once in a while. She made sure she talk more sense into paige and Nicklaus to see to it Alison gets helps serious help. She was seriously mad at them both, they stayed far away from her. They knew it was a sensitive topic to her.

Wayne, hanna and Ashely flew in two days later. Hanna went crazy at paige. Spencer and Pru tried to reason with her, but she wouldn't hear it until Betty apologized on be have of paige and the entire family. She promises nothing like that will Ever happen. Wayne spoke to Nicklaus. He told him all about what Alison was mad about. He used his resources and found out Alison was locked up without bail until her hearing. He was happy paige did brilliant in saving their company from Alison dubious act. Aria and Shana also flew in. They were all mad at Paige at first, but later forgave her when they were told she gave Alison what she deserved. Hanna and wayne were like "that's more like it".

The house was a full house. they made emily more lively and relaxed. Paige and emily kept stealing glances at each other whenever all of them were seated talking or watching in the sitting room. Four days later emily felt much better. The drugs paige prescribed worked. Paige wanted her to talk to someone she refused. She was okay she said. she wasn't too mad at Paige anymore though.

That day, She notices Paige's knuckles were bandaged. The next day. the door to the room paige was staying at was open when emily was passing. she saw paige trying to clean the little bruises remaining there. Emily just walked in and collected the cotton wool and starts cleaning it for her.

"Violence doesn't solve everything you know". She wasn't looking at Paige while she spoke.

"I know". Said quietly says.

"I just..I just don't understand why you hesitated to do anything. Not beat her, but You just stood there paige". Paige could see Emily was worried, and it meant Emily also notices everything she does. Paige noted that.

"If I hadn't taken that minute, God knows it would have been worse. she would have been taken out in a bag or stretcher. Please don't ever think I stopped because of her. And I want you to also know I will never allow such happen to you again. If it means I will have to use violence so be it. Am sorry emily. No one will ever hurt you like that again. I promise you". Emily was filled with emotions. The sincerity of paige words moved her. They kept starring at each others then emily spoke.

"I know. Thank you for saving me. it means a lot you came in time". Paige just nodded. While they were busy looking at each other hanna was busy watching them.

"Well love birds we're leaving. If you will just see us off you can continue what ever you're doing or much more... Emily rolled her eyes and starts moving toward hanna.

"Emily?". Paige called.

"have you told hanna what I said about the pictures?". Paige asked emily.

"Yes, wifey she told me. You just want to take away all the fun. I was gonna bring out more of Emily's pictures for my next auction. The last one was a blast and I don't mean just the money. We were all sweating do to the tension between you two. Emily, it was like Paige was contemplating fucking or killing you it seems at the auction. and Paige, Emily was drooling all over you. I could see it thirty feet away". Emily quickly pushes hanna out the room before she says anymore. She slightly turns to see Paige's reaction before turning back while smiling. They made eye contact with paige smiling too. Paige too knew Emily's feelings without hanna even saying it. She took the first aid box back in the cupboard and follows them out. Emily wasn't still friendly with her dad, but she treated him well. Betty asked them to come back whenever they wanted and they were all grateful they all came for emily.

Next, well I love next...Dunno if you would.

Cheers!


	14. Chapter 14 this is so fucking good!

Chapter fourteen: This is so fucking good!...

Dzeil :ur very welcome

Huge fan: totally think so too. Love ur review!

Siophiefandom: Thanks as always you have been awesome.

CaliGrlFoLife: Totally love ur PMs n reviews. Thanks so much.

EP: here it is.

all mistakes are mine.

* * *

Five days after Ali, emily was back to work. Paige had taken some few days off. for the first time in a long time to just relax. Her life has been a roller coaster for the last couple of months. She wanted to travel somewhere quite, but she didn't want to leave emily. It was too early and even though they were in good terms she didn't believe emily would want to go with her so she just stayed at home.

She took the time to go through the estate, to check anything that were not in other then deal with the manager. She rearranged her study and her clothes. Took out some to send to charity. Did some shopping for the kitchenette since emily was always cooking unlike the time she lived alone.

That evening, she went to the gym too then ran for just about 30 minutes . when she got back and bath she remembers she didn't have any more sleeping clothes in the other room emily had asked her to move. so, she went to their master bed room wearing only a towel, tying it at the front and another one holding her hair. She thought emily was still at the office. She was talking on the phone with pru laughing. As she enters she didn't look to the bed where emily was sitting down reading a mag in her oversized top and panties. paige went directly to the dresser, puts pru on speaker while she rubs cream on her legs. Pru was telling her about her new catch.

Emily had never seen paige joke, tease and friendly like that. She was admiring the way paige was behaving with her bestie and she was feeling warm at the same time watching paige rub some cream on her body. It was getting to emily too fast, so she stood up trying to run away to the sitting room when paige turned because of the sudden movement and sees emily. They both stood quite, didn't know what to say until Pru kept say "hello". Paige excused herself and promise to call her back. It was also the first time emily saw paige with a towel. Paige normally dresses up at the shared closet after bathing before she comes back to the room. Paige spoke first.

"Am sorry I didn't know you were back". Emily swallowed hard and turned her back to paige. Then sat back down looking at the wall. She cleared her throat, it had suddenly became dry.

"I came back early". Her voice husky. She started coughing then took the water bottle from her side table. Paige rushed to her patting her back. Emily stood up away from paige.

"Am fine, don't worry thank you".

"Your eyes are red, you're not fine. Are you feeling unwell or something emily?. Come let me check your temperature". Paige started moving towards her again, emily hurriedly backed up and turned away.

"It's nothing I promise, am fine".

"Then why would you allow examine you?. You don't wanna go see a doctor then see me. Am a doctor emily, am worried about you. You know after what happened". all the while emily has refused to make eye contact with paige. She didn't want paige to she the lust and struggle in her eyes.

"I said am fine dammit!". She didn't mean it. But it came out harsh. She puts her hand in her hair and combs it in frustration. Paige stood there just looking at her back, contemplating what to do next. Then Emily suddenly, turns back to face her with few tears dropping in pleading or frustration.

"I loathe this constant bickering between us. Why can't I make you understand that I love my paige still?. Why are you always making it difficult for me?. You suffocate me for god sake!". She turns away again feeling so frustrated. she didn't want look at paige, yet she brought up something they weren't even talking about. But paige with her vast experience knew and saw all the signs of love right there In emily. Though, Why emily kept fighting it wasn't going o be her cup of tea anymore.

"You did, but not anymore. You've told me so yourself, and more than once if am counting". Emily finally turned looking at paige with hurt.

"I've told you nothing of the sort!, what the fuck is wrong with you?".

"You've told me," paige persisted, "every time you've been in my arms, that my sister has no claim on that fragile little heart of yours anymore".

Emily, who was desperate to try anything, just anything to stop paige from moving forward with the said conversation, tried to intimidate her by scoffing. "For a woman of your vast experience with women, you certainly place an absurd amount of importance on those few annoying kisses. I'd have thought that you, of all women, would have learned better." She mocked.

"I am experienced," paige agreed curtly. "I have experience enough to know that you respond to me when I kiss you, and that you're terrified of what I make you feel. If I didn't, couldn't make you feel the way you feel, you'd have nothing to fear from me. But I do, and you damn well know it. that's why you're scared. But emily you have nothing to be scared of I promise you that. Your heart will be perfectly save with me". Emily tried to move pass paige, but she wouldn't let her.

"What?" Paige chuckled. "No arguments?. You have nothing to say because you know am right, but won't admit it?".

If she'd had a knife at that moment, emily would have plunged it into Paige's chest. To worsen the situation paige wouldn't let her go and With deliberate insolence. She closely inspected her voluptuous form, her flawless tan skin without saying a word. She just couldn't hide the the fact she wanted emily. the color on Emily's cheekbones was heightening because she knew paige was looking at her with so much want. She felt ten time whatever paige was feeling. She wanted paige. She has wanted her for so long and here she was in just a towel, looking incredibly beautiful and inviting.

Drawing a long, ragged breath, Emily lifted her trembling lips to within an inch of paige. Then a half-inch. Her mind screamed a warning as her emotions reeled crazily and suddenly shock waves of longing racked her. Paige could see it so before emily could irritate they both, Paige's mouth came down hard, silencing Emily's fake objection with a demanding kiss that almost swept her off her kneels.

Dazed with passion and longing for paige while still in denial, Emily gloried in the wild excitement of Paige's mouth moving hungrily against hers. She kissed her back while her hands shifted possessively across her back and down her spine, then lower to cup her buttocks closer against her front legs forging their two bodies into one.

An eternity later, she lifted her mouth from emily and held her face between her hands, her thumbs gently stroking her flushed cheeks. Tenderness and desire evident in both their eyes, paige gazed down into emily lustful ones.

"You beautiful, infuriating, annoying little fool". she whispered thickly, and then she slowly buried her lips in Emily's again, deepening the kiss until flames were shooting through Emily's veins and she was begging to be closer to paige. Paige hands cupped and caressed Emily's breasts, branding them hard with her touch, then stroking downward, fitting her hips against her rigid thighs.

Without warning, paige stopped. She tore her mouth from Emily's and kissed her eyes and forehead, then rested her jaw against her head. Emily stirred her arms tightened around paige.

"Please don't move emily," paige begged. "Stay close to me a while longer" The room cold and quite with only the sound of their breathing. Emily Longing to feel Paige's lips covering hers again, to have paige drive away the aching desire creeping over her, Emily leaned her head back, her gaze lingering on Paige's firmly molded slim lips.

Automatically, Paige understood. She bent her head to accept Emily's shy invitation, but an instant before her mouth touched Emily's, Paige's towel felt... Emily's eyes almost felt out from its sockets. She couldn't hide her desire if she tried. She could see paige erects nipples waiting to be sucked. Her flat stomach with that damn pierced belly button which has given her wet dreams, emily looked away fast. Paige checked herself.

"No?". She said with a little chuckle. Emily looks back at paige with pleading eyes to help, save her from the unbelievable pain of being untouched. But paige just stood there naked, leaving emily to have a full view of what she has been missing.

Bewildered by Paige's refusal to kiss or do anything... when she obviously wanted to, Emily looked at her, with wide, questioning eyes shadowed with hurt and confusion. They both wanted this for god's sake!, she could feel it. She could smell not just her arousal, but Paige's too.

"If you continue to look at me like that," paige teased huskily, but quietly "you're going to find yourself being thoroughly kissed once more. And if that so happens, there's every possibility I'll not be able to keep my promise".

"Why?" Emily whispered, still pretending while shamelessly yearning for Paige's kiss and more.

"Why?" Paige repeated, her mouth hovering so near Emily's that their breaths were almost the same.

"I'll be happy to show you why . . .if you want me to, ME as in your wife..is up to you emily" Paige offered in a lusty whisper. She couldn't bear it if emily thought of 'her paige' now. Without wasting time emily herself pulls paige into a deep kiss for the first time. Paige responded kissing her like it was the best thing she has ever done.

"Oh god!. I want you so bad paige, I-I have, for soo long. I want you so much I can't deny it any longer. I want YOU as my WIFE to make love to me... please". That was all paige needed to show emily what it means for paige Nicklaus McCullers to make love.

it's been a while since they both had sex, both sexually frustrated, to a point that they both feel slightly aroused on more than one occasion when in close proximity of each other. They both needed sexual release and emily thought she could give in, to just one time thing for now. She'd be in the wrong to deny them both, she thought. I'd be in the wrong to deny herself. She didn't want to say those words, that she wanted paige, but her own voice surprised her. What have she just said?.How hard was it to simply say 'no'?. Emily could hear Paige exhale in surprise and relief for a moment before she continued to kiss her lips softly and lovingly.

Next thing she knew, she felt Paige lift her, her legs automatically wrapped around her waist. She carried her over to the bed to gently to make love to her.

Emily watches her every move, she couldn't quite decide who the predator is between the two of them. Paige waltzes towards her like some beast stalking its prey, but she knows her piercing gaze towards paige proves she is no less any innocent.

As they edges near the bed, emily prepares herself for maybe, a very rough session of 'not so enjoyable' sex, but She just wanted a release in whatever way she could get it. She has half expected her oversized top to be ripped off, and fingers plunged mercilessly into her, but none of that came. She forgot she had asked paige to make love to her, not to just fuck her.

Paige continues to kiss her, softly and passionately. Emily close her eyes almost instinctively, and allow her self to melt into the kiss. Paige is one hell of a kisser, emily knows. The way she moves her lips against Emily's makes her mind go completely blank. She also moves her hands on the back of Paige's neck, moving their way up to tangle themselves in her hair.

Paige pulls away suddenly, and Emily find that she has been pressed flat against the bed, with paige hovering on top of her. Her eyes are dark, glassy even, and she offers emily a small smile. Emily smiles back bashfully. Paige moves her face closer to emily.

"Can I… continue?".

Without a word, Emily lean up, pressing their lips together again, and she kisses paige back with vigor. Telling her the answer. The kiss was making her utterly weak, but Emily couldn't care less. She wanted to enjoy the moment and she was enjoying it.

Paige was taking things so slowly and gently making emily feel really loved. That wasn't what she expected. But that's why she's who she is emily thought, that's why she's a 'playgirl'. Love might be of nothing to her.

paige hands slips down running over one of Emily's breasts.

Emily haven't felt this way in so long, Just one simple touch, even a feather-light pressure, makes her want paige more. She moans, she was already feeling drunk on her. She tilt her head back into the pillow as Paige was peppering her with kisses at over the place. She began to work her way on her neck. Emily's back arches into paige, craving her.

Paige's hands move to her breasts, cupping them gently over her top, they were already Painfully hardened.

Paige kept pressing Emily's nipple setting her on fire with a permanent smirk on her face, as Emily found out when she barely opened her eyes to look at her.

"Off". Emily says. Her panties were also beginning to feel a little bit too wet. Who am I kidding, I'm close to soaking through. Emily thought.

"What off?" Paige husks, her lips dangerously close to Emily's nipple. The way she whisper-breathes makes goosebumps appear on her skin.

"All" she let out.

Emily was thankful that Paige didn't need a second command before she pulls the top over her head and tosses it to the floor. The cold air of the room only makes her hardened nipples harder. It hurts.

"If I do something you don't like, let me know, alright?" Paige's eyes are mysteriously gentle, it confuses emily, but she nodded.

She watch with glazed eyes as Paige's lips lower onto her nipple, blowing a stream of cold air on it. One of Emily's hands tangles in her hair, and She presses her head lower again as paige gives her nipple the softest lick ever. She whimpers, trying to push her down for more. Paige Didn't need to be told twice. She was in control.

Paige continue to suck softly on her nipple, a new shock travelling through emily's body, creating a delicious mix of pain and pleasure coursing through her veins.

If She was only mildly wet before, She was sure now, she was about as wet as the lake. Paige's hand reaches up to entertain her other neglected nipple, pinching a little harder, but still taking the time to rub and squeeze. A stream of noises escape from paige's lips as she squeeze her eyes shut while sucking on Emily's breast. Slowly and softy.

"Emily, I don't know what I enjoy most. Kissing you or sucking on your fabulous breast. I could do this all night. God, I haven't even lick you yet. Emily, You're going to be the end of me". Paige kept sucking like a baby that was hungry. Emily's one hand dangles in paige hair and the other hand gripping onto the bedsheets for her dear life.

Paige's mouth switches sides, and she uses her other hand to work on the nipple she just left. Emily was panting a little already, and paige have barely started on anything.

Emily presses her legs together, trying to rid her self of the uncomfortable feeling of wetness and undeniable desire building within her, but all efforts are to no avail with Paige's tongue working on my nipples.

She pulls Paige's head up so She could kiss her properly, yanking at her hair slightly and guiding her head upwards.

She crash their lips together, kissing her roughly, allowing her tongue to slip into her mouth. It's not until She feels the pressure at her core that Emily realizes paige has slipped a thigh between her legs.

Paige presses her body on Emily, their bare breasts touching. igniting a fire within them. Emily's hands wander around Paige's body, running down her back, her sides, and then bringing them back to her breasts. Massing them while they're stil kissing. They both moan. Emily broke the kiss as she feels Paige's thigh press closer towards her.

"Paige…" She breathe, her voice husky and barely audible. Paige looks at Emily with unreadable emotion in her eyes. Emily wanted paige down there already. but paige didn't want to rush.

"Do you trust me?" She whispers, her voice cracking as she trails a lone finger down Emily's thighs. Emily nods in anticipation as Paige moves her thigh, leaning down to kiss the path she had just traced. Only this time, she moves past the belly button, her lips reaching where has been aching emily. She exhale with a soft breath. Emily was watching her every move. Paige's gaze up and lock with Emily's. The way she stares at her was unnerving, She has never been this turned on before.

Paige's lips venture a little lower breath hitches, making her forget how to breathe. She shifts her legs a little to allow her more space. Emily didn't feel the need to hide anything from paige. She throws her head back, Paige smiles as she trails her fingers at her thighs, providing a tickling sensation that was simply driving emily crazy then pauses to look at her in all of her naked glory. It made her blush even with her tan skin, paige could see it. Emily looks away in embarrassment.

"Wow… You beautiful horrible creature, keeping all this away from me?" Paige's voice doesn't drip sarcasm as she lowers her head once more, pressing her lips dangerously close to to emily's center.

Paige takes her time to trail kisses from her thighs lower onto her soaking core. Emily instinctively part her legs a little more, bucking her hips towards paige. watching her keenly, her breathing quickening as paige was inches closer. The more Emily buck up, the harder Paige presses her hips down in a firm hold smirking, then looks back up at her as she opens her mouth to lick her clit.

"I can smell your sweet scent emily and am sure the taste is even far better".

Emily shiver at Paige's words and looks. wanting to pull her gaze away, but finding herself locked to her eyes. Emily's legs twitch, Her knuckles were turning white from holding onto the bedsheet in anticipation. When paige's tongue reaches Emily's already soaked, hard burning clit, She let out a whimper, resolving to closing her eyes as the sensation became unbearable.

"This is good, this is so fucking good!". Paige said what they were both feeling without knowing it between licks.

Emily's whole body begins to shudder and twitch as though having a mind of it's own. She could feel her heartbeat beating so wildly that she was almost afraid it was going to beat its way out of her body. Paige's tongue was working miracles, she works patterns on her clit.

"You're Killing me, omg". Emily felt pleasure pooling hot and low, already threatening to burst at any moment.

One of Paige's hands reach up to her nipple, pinching it hard, and she moan loud in pleasure. Then Emily's hand pressing into Paige's wrist. Her nails digging into Paige's skin, but paige was far gone to feel it or even care.

Paige's tongue licks and sucks emily's clit hard making Emily jump a little at the blossoming pleasure heightens.

"Yeah. right there". She started making small talks as She felt herself brought dangerously close to the edge, ready to unravel.

"Paige Am gonna explode". Paige refused to speed up her licking, but begins to occasionally suck her clit, changing the pattern of her tongue every now and then. Without warning, a searing pleasure unfolds in Emily's body, making her abdomen contract and her whole body shudder. She let out a very loud moan, drowning in bliss as her orgasm rushes over her.

"OMG paige. Just omg!". Paige was still moving her tongue making it impossible for Emily to press her legs together keeping the forbidden gratification flowing.

When at last, the pleasure begins to subside, Paige gave a few more lazy licks and pulls away. Her eyes look at emily with a curious expression. Her smile is kind and loving.

"I can't think straight. Am going crazy emily". Emily pulls her into a kiss, telling her all she was feeling.

She could taste herself, her heart races like it's doing some sprint of its own, and her chest heaves with every ragged breath she took as it kept skipping some beats continuously. She couldn't believe what was happening to her, but she was sure she wanted all paige could give her, all of her. She pulls away looking into Paige's eyes.

"Me too". She whispers and smiles. "I have the right to be selfish and greedy just this once, right?".

Paige gives a small laugh, landing a quick passionate kiss on emily's lips too.

"You're the sweetest thing I have ever tasted and am not saying this because am getting layed. I could eat you out for 'dinner and breakfast' and I still wouldn't be satisfied". Before Emily could get a coherent sentence Paige pressure her two fingers straight into Emily's clit, making her forget.

Paige stares at emily, her eyes making her expressions completely unreadable. Emily ought to feel somewhat intimidated, being so well naked in front of paige, doing as she pleases to her while staring intently at her, no instead, she stares back with the same intensity. She could match her she thought... Paige pushes harder which makes Emily's lips part to let out moans after moans. She let paige love her, she let the pleasure swallow her whole...

The next morning, Paige woke up first. she kept staring at emily who was sleeping peacefully contented. As paige too. Paige smiles as she surprised herself by being able to even wake up that early.

They'd made love six times through the night. Paige controlled four while emily could only master two. This paige wasn't at all her match it seems..

After watching emily in deep sleep for like ages. rewinding last night and fantasizing about what she was going to do to emily later, paige decided to go shower and check her emails in her office then order breakfast for emily and her to be brought upstairs. She needed emily to be energized for what was in store for her later. Paige planned to switch off all her gadgets and lock their door, they weren't to be disturbed and neither of them was going anywhere that day.

The next chapter won't be long.

Cheers!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen: am walking away...

* * *

 _This chapter is named after one of my best songs, am walking away by Craig Dav_ id.

CaliGrlFoLife: I can't thank you enough for all your help, am truly greatful.

Thanks everyone else for still ready this story.

* * *

Paige finished reading her emails and off her gadgets. She ate breakfast and locked their door. She had already told Eva they weren't to be disturbed.

An hour and a half later as she enters their room, emily was seated on their bed, but her mind seemed like it was somewhere else. Paige walks to her smiling and kissed her cheeks from the side . As Emily looks up to see Paige she stands up with a sad face and was about to pass her when Paige grabs her. Paige had already prayed this was not going to happen, that Emily wasn't going to regret what happened last night. Paige swallowed hard then softly spoke.

"Emily?. What is wrong?. Please don't do this. I know what you're trying to do, please don't do it". Emily was shedding tears already, she couldn't look at paige. She didn't want to hurt her.

"I'm sorry Paige, but I feel so guilty!. We were suppose to take it slow!".

"We did nothing wrong!. We are married Emily. We gave in to what we are feeling for each other". Emily turned her head away. She didn't have the courage to look at Paige. She knew she was hurting her and she didn't want to.

Paige continued. "You wanted to just as much as I did. Are you trying to hurt me, Emily?". Paige asked quietly. "Because if you're trying to, I have got to tell you it's really working". Emily just couldn't look at Paige. She wasn't trying to hurt her. It's just that she woke up in a panic when she remembered this Paige calling her "Em" in pure ecstasy last night. It was the first time she did and it sounded exactly like her Paige used to call her"Em" whenever they were making love.

When Emily finally dozed off in the arms of Paige last night, she was in heaven. She felt love, contended and extremely happy. First, Paige made love to her, then the next rounds it was like Emily had always wanted to be loved. Paige dominated her, asked her what she wanted. Paige did her in two different ways Emily has never even experienced. She pushed Emily until she came so hard she thought she was going to die. They kept staring at each other and kissing each other lazily until they both fell asleep intertwined naked.

Emily had the best dream and fantasized about everything she was going to do to Paige the next day, too. Well, that's before she woke in panic about "Em".

"I'm sorry Paige. I just wish I didn't feel what am feeling. It's killing me inside". Paige came closer to Emily and used both her hands to hold her head to look at her.

"I have also been in love before". She shakes her head up and down indicating she understood Emily's turmoil "I lost her because my father wouldn't have me being gay back then. She was the younger sister of the Pastor. He felt it was too embarrassing for the community so he moved her. She didn't die Emily, I tried finding her for months. I was younger and didn't know I could pay to have someone find her. I didn't find her so I had to move on. Paige is dead Emily, She is dead!. You're never going to see her ever again but I'm right here, you've got me. Why can't you move past it?. Please explain it to me because I just don't understand it anymore". When Paige finished her tone sounded like she was mocking Emily with a bitter chuckle, that annoyed Emily.

"Not all of us can just zip up our hearts and forget the 'best part of our lives' you know. Maybe you never truly loved her like I loved 'my Paige' otherwise you would have found her, I would have found her". Emily mocked back as she spoke in a sarcastic manner.

Paige too felt it and she just couldn't stop herself. "Well if I remember correctly last night you wanted me 'your wife' to make love to you. You wanted me so much that you forgot all about her!. I made you forget. I made you speak in riddles and I didn't hear you call 'your Paige', not once. You responded in all different ways to me, I, your wife!. Not once did you complain or feel guilty during that time. Now you're feeling guilty?". Paige was angry, sad and frustrated. That's how she gets when she was pissed. She lashes out. She hisses when Emily didn't answer and starts walking passed her.

Emily couldn't believe everything Paige had said so she chose the only means available to her to retaliate. Looking at Paige with just the right degree of scorn, she said."If I did respond to you, there's a very simple explanation for it, but you aren't going to like it. The truth is, I find your intimate caresses not only sordid but boring! The only way I could endure them was by pretending you were my Paige and I didn't...!"

Emily cries out in panic and pain at Paige's swift angry move to her. Paige making her hands tighten punishingly on Emily's upper arms and with a vicious jerk, Paige brings them together crashing against her chest. Emily's head snapped back from the impact, and she see's paige's eyes glittering down at her like shards of ice. Her throats constricting and choking. She frantically tried to apology. "I-I-I didn't mean it! I-".

Ruthlessly, Paige's mouth swooped down, punishingly back and forth over her lips until they parted from the sheer, cruel pressure she was using. Tears of pain sprang to her eyes, and still the agonizing, endless kiss continued with Paige not showing any sign of caring.

"Lie to anyone you please" Paige growled angrily and savagely into her mouth. "But never, NEVER ever again lie to me! Do you understand what am saying to you?". Her arm tightened. underlining the warning in a slow motion so Emily could really understand what she was saying.

Wildly, Emily struggled. trying to draw enough air into her lungs to tell paige yes!. Her ribs felt as if they were being cracked, Paige was intentionally suffocating her and growing more enraged at her involuntary silence. Emily forced her hand up along paige's chest then up until her fingers finally found the lips locked fiercely to hers. Having been trained by Wayne when younger, Emily used all her strength to push paige away.

Paige released her so abruptly. All she knew was that she could finally draw great fast breaths of air into her aching lungs. Paige being a doctor herself, knew such act would most definitely cause Emily a lot of pain in her lungs first, then she was going to give her another straight shot to her heart. She ought to feel what she too has made her feel.

"I bow to your better judgement" Paige drawled with icy contempt. "That was both 'sordid' and 'boring.' In fact, It would be hard to decide which of us found it more distasteful".

Emily who was still trying to regulate her breathe was stung. She stiffened. meeting Paige's cold gaze with as much proud defiance as she could muster.

"Yeah? I don't suppose you found it distasteful and disgusting enough to consider letting me go?"

What Paige felt was not disgust, it was fury!. Emily saying when she was making love to her, she pretended she was her Paige!, Paige saw red. Emily had said that a few time when they kissed, but making love? When Paige gave all of her to Emily she said that?. Paige had enough!. She even consider taking Emily right there on the floor to prove Emily wrong, but she didn't. She wasn't that type of girl. For months she'd been tolerating her rebelliousness and overlooking her meaningless tempers, but not anymore.

Emily fields, Paige decided coldly, was in dire need of a lesson. She considered her spiteful inquiry as to whether she had found the last kiss distasteful enough to let her, well she shouldn't have dared her despite hurting her. She'd let her go alright, but before she did, Paige decided first she was going to make Emily kiss her, then when she had her desire fully aroused, she would simply disentangle herself from her and walk AWAY.

As if there had been no interval of several minutes since she'd snapped the silly question at her, Paige answered it.

"As a matter of fact you're right I will let you go". Emily's head snapped around. Taking aback by Paige's words, but chose to pretend to be elated, even though her common sense warned her, paige wasn't the type to be dare.

"But first" Paige's mouth came down hard again sending a jolt rocketing through Emily, exploding along every nerve until she was clinging to her, kissing her with so much want and desire, Emily's arms wrapped fiercely around Paige's neck. She couldn't pretend she didn't want Paige.

"Am I boring you?" She taunted, kissing her harder, more deliberately than before. Her tongue plunged suggestively into her mouth. "Would you describe this as sordid?".

Rage burst through emily. Paige was cold and deliberately lashing out at her with her own words. She dug her fingernails into Paige's wrists, trying very hard to pry her hands away from her. But nope, the kiss deepened sending plenty of more desire down her spine.

"Are you pretending I'm your Paige?" she jeered quietly "Are you?".

Stunned, but emily finally realizes what she has done. She had actually really hurt Paige with those things she'd said. Some how Paige had always seemed self assured and confident that she never dreamed anything she ever said or did could hurt her. But evidently she was wrong, she had hurt her.

"Tell me how much you hate my touch" She ordered furiously this time. Pulling her mouth from Emily's. Paige stared down at her with biting brown eyes. "You despise my touch," she hissed. "Say it now, or don't ever, EVER say it to me again, EVER!". Paige dragged the words slowly. She looked waned out and her heart was beating faster emily noticed.

Emily's chest tightened then shattered. She swallowed painfully, tears filling her eyes. "I-l-I can't".

"You can't tell me you despise my touch?" She jeered in an ominous voice. "Why can't you?. Tell me now". Blood draining from her face. She was shaking her face as if she wanted to clear her throat, touching her chest with one hand. She was obviously in pain "because," emily whispered, attempting a trembly smile, to humor paige.

"you warned me not long ago, never to lie to you again." Emily watched her features harden into a mask of cynical incredulity, she leaned up to silence Paige's retort with her lips.

Paige grabbed her arms and started to pull them down from around her neck. "Paige, don't!" she cried out brokenly, locking her fingers tightly behind Paige's nape. "No please, please don't!" Tears slipped down her cheeks as she continue to kiss her very angry, unyielding wife, the powerful dynamic woman, who had endured her hostility, rudeness, cruel words and unnecessary outbursts with patience and humor . . . until now, when she had badly truly hurt her.

Paige's hand went to her waist to shove her away, but emily pressed closer. Timidly, she touched her tongue to her tips hoping she will like it if she kissed her that way. Paige went rigid. Emily's tongue slid between her barely parted lips, fast and hard, And her world exploded with the violence of Paige's response. Her arms went around Emily, crushing her to her as her mouth opened over hers. Paige's tongue plunged boldly into her mouth, Emily moans, she started grinding into Paige. She wanted to take Paige to bed to love her, make a mend, but just when she was fully turned on Paige slowly pulls away from the kiss then lean against her ear and spoke.

"Sometimes the person we want the most is the person we're best without. It fucking hurts. You have gotten your wish, I'm walking away. 'This Paige' is never going to bore you ever again". Not once during this confrontation did paige call Emily's name. Emily needed to know she could live without ever saying that name.

Paige pulls away slowly with a soft smile on her face, nodding looking at Emily while still massaging her chest with one hand. She straighten up and walks out. She rushed down the hall to her study. She took her attack drugs in a hurry. Emily wasn't going to have the pleasure of seeing it build. She packed her work load and left. She didn't take any clothes or underwear. She had others all over the globe. She wanted to be as far away as soon as possible.

After boarding on her private plane, Paige texted Akin she was coming to Germany. He was already asleep when he woke and saw the text he called her but her line was off so he called Spencer.

"Hey baby" he says with a sleepy husky voice.

"Don't baby me, I'm to tired to get fuck through Skype or have phone sex. You will get the real thing in two days. Just be a doll until then". Akin laughed, she didn't even allow him to say why he was calling, but went with the flow anyways.

"Well baby since you're keeping my thing away from me I have no choice, but to get it from one of these girls eyeing me all the time". The line became quite. Akin knew quite Spencer is far worse than a rambling one so, he quickly changed the subject. he just got an X, he didn't have that talent.

"So what's up B is coming already without you? I thought you guys were coming together?".

"What do you mean she is coming already?".

"She texted me, I saw it this morning. she was on her way. I called, but the line was already off".

"And you just telling me this now? After the 8 hour flight it must have landed by now? Jeez!, I will handle you later now I got to go up find out what the fuck is going on". Spencer felt irritated by Akin's annoying joke and just now telling her about Paige. She didn't know which annoyed her most so, Just before she hung up the phone on him, she spoke again.

"Hancock you make jokes now but we will be sharing an inside joke when I get there". Akin was saying "it's just a joke baby please don't..." But Spencer had already hung up. She could deal with him later for now she was already on her way upstairs to ask Emily why Paige suddenly left.

She knocked several time without any answer so she walked in checking the kitchen, sitting rooms snd study then moving to their master bedroom. It was a bit dark she turned on the light and found Emily lying down shaking on the floor crying. Spencer ran to her.

"Oh my god Emily what happened?". Emily cried even harder.

Emily had slipped as soon as paige walked out. Since then she has been on the floor crying. She wanted to run after Paige, but her feets wouldn't carry her. The look on Paige's face was too much to bear.

"For god's sake Emmy please tell me what happened...please". Spencer was cleaning Emily's face and putting her in a sitting position. She began stammering.

"I-l-l hurt her Spencer, I hurt her real badddd". Spencer sat looking at Emily first then decided this was not helping so she stands up and pulls Emily up. She took her to the tub. She set the water right and pulls up Emily's top then helps her to the tub. She took her phone and calls Eva. Eva came and helped bathe Emily while Spencer got some food from the kitchen. They both took Emily out who was just sitting in the tub staring at the walls. Eva eyed Spencer. She wanted to know what is happening but Spencer said "not now".

After dressing Emily, Eva brought coffee but Emily refused to take it. Spencer excused Eva. When she left she wen't in front of Emily, held her from both sides shaking her. Emily looks up at her.

"I care about you a lot Emily, but right now I don't give a damn what you are feeling. We have a crucial meeting and for her to go without me, you most have done something very horrible. What matters to me now is Paige, so drink and eat something then tell me from the start what happened. For me to help I need to know from the start. Do you understand what am saying?". Emily nods."good. So eat something please". Spencer shifts back to the love seat in the room and sits down. She wanted to give Emily a minute or two. Just then her phone starts to ring.

"Not now babe, I'm in the middle of Paily crisis I need all the strength I have got"

"Baby what the hell is Pailyyy?".

"That's Paige and Emily courtesy of Hanna".

"Well good cause am doing the same. Paige landed like 30 minutes ago. Spence, she looked horrible. I think she had one of her attacks or something. She was pale and I know she hasn't slept. After we greeted she told me to get the contract files and drop them at her door steps and she wasn't to be disturbed. She locked herself in and left me at the door. This is not good". Spencer could hear the worry in her husband voice.

"What should I do spence?".

"You do nothing. She won't kill herself and I know she won't regress. I will think of something and get back to you. Just save yourself, make sure the files are in order then drop them off. After two hours go check if she has picked them then call me back. I will have the 'TALK' with Emily then we will be on our way".

"What do you mean 'we'?".

"From what I have gathered Emily has hurt B so I will make sure she unhurts her". Akin hissed. He will not take it lightly with Emily. Thank god she is far away he thought.

"Spence I will not have it. If she hurt B she will hear it from me". Spencer rolled her eyes. She knew he couldn't hurt a fly. But again this is B, Akin will do anything for her.

"You're not doing anything just sit tight I will call later. I love you".

"Love you more". As soon as she hangs up, Spencer stood up. Took the dresser chair and drops it in front of emily and sits down.

"Time is up!. Let me hear it from the top". Emily cleared her throat to speak then kept quite she didn't know how to tell Spencer what she did.

"Please I'm already on edge as it is. I promise you don't want me angry Emily. I'm trying to help both of you. You can tell me anything I promise you I will find a way to make it better, please".

Emily told Spencer everything from the beginning how the betrothing happened. How they kissed and everthing she has been saying to Paige about her Paige. Her troubles and guilt, Everything they have bickered about and what happened yesterday morning. When she finished she was crying she couldn't look Spencer in the eye. Spencer sat down quite for 5 minutes then spoke.

"I hate lies. So thank you for telling me all this. I just want to ask you one question Emily and please be honest with me this time too. Do you love Paige?". Spencer whispers. Even though she understood Emily was already in love with Paige, she needed to hear it from her, but she was also scared of Emily's answer. She knew Paige too have fallen I love with Emily.

"Am so In love with her it's scary. I swear I didn't mean to hurt her. I will do anything to make it up to her I swear it". Spencer smiles for the first time.

"Well then, call in sick get a week off. we're going to Germany, but first we're going to New York". She stood up to leave.

"Am going to send Eva to pack your bags. It doesn't look like you can even pick your handbag. I'm gonna call the pilot we will be leaving in like an hour". Spencer left a shocked, but optimistic Emily on the bed.

Spencer has told Eva that Paige and Emily has quarreled and that they were going to go make it up to Paige. So when Eva came up she simply went to the shared closet and packed Emily's bags without saying a word to her. People say she has a big mouth so she didn't want to say anything to hurt Emily. Emily understood the change in Eva, so she followed her. She stood leaning slight towards the cupboards

"I know you hate me now. I know you have warned me, at least indirectly, but I still did it". Emily was cleaning her tears, she continues.

"I swear it I will make it up to Paige. I will do whatever but I will make it better". Eva didn't say anything she just nods her head.

"Please?". Emily wanted to hear her say something. Just anything like she has always done.

"I just don't get why you hurt her Emily. It pains me so much. I noticed you have never really stop to learn anything about Paige Emily. You have never ask me what Paige likes and dislikes. You have never made it easy for her to love you Emily. My paige has so much love to give you if you let her". Eva inhales then moves closer to Emily.

"No one knows this, but Paige bought me a house and sent all my siblings to school from her personal account Emily. All my siblings are well educate because of her. She asked me several times to go back to school, but I don't wanna. I have enough money to do like I want and I'm very happy here Emily. She even takes me on her trips sometimes to spoil me". Eva chuckles.

"Emily she doesn't brag about it, she did all that without my knowledge and when Samuel my brother called and told me I cried, I went to her crying and thanking her. Do you what she said?". Eva asks Emily. "You're welcome?". Eva smiles "No, she said I shouldn't belittle our friendship by thanking her and that It shouldn't change the way I act around her. Meaning I should continue telling her how I feel always, you know I have a big mouth...". They both laugh.

"It just Paige has been through a lot and I haven't seen her this anxious and smitten about anybody in so long time Emily. I just want you both happy, is that too much to ask?". Eva had few tears in her eyes too. Emily hugged her. "It's not and I will make it right, I promise". Eva pulled back and gives Emily a kiss on her forehead". I know, I know you will". They both smile then Eva suddenly remembers what she was doing there.

"Let me finish packing up then before Spencer becomes all hyper on our asses". Emily smiles and went back to their bed and sat down. God knows she cant wait to see herself in Stuttgart.

 _I know, I know don't kill me, but it's better done now than later._

 _Next, well is rough then sweet...  
_

 _Have a great weekend everyone!_


	16. Chapter 16 Give love a chance

Chapter sixteen:give love a chance.

CaliGrlFoLife: I can't thank you enough for all your help, am truly grateful.

* * *

As they landed in New York, Emily asked Spencer why they were there. Spencer just told her she would see. At first Emily thought Spencer was taking her to the cemetery to get closure, to end whatever she was having with her Paige, but she was wrong. They entered the limousine straight to the building Emily thought she has been several times. She just kept quite and followed Spencer. They entered the lift to the last floor and when they got to the floor, the secretary there getting up from her seat as she sees Spencer walks straight into the bosses office without so much as a glance at her.

"Hey you can do that! You can't just barge in without an appointment!". Spencer didn't even bother listening to her. She barged in and the boss had a client lying on one of the couches there.  
"What the hell Spence! You can't just come in like that. I have a patient for God'sake".  
"Yeah I know, but you said it was ending at 2:00pm and is 2:05pm. So technically your patient is the one in another patient's time". Her sister just glared at her and hissed.  
"Please don't mind my sister. Just continue the drugs I've prescribed for you. I'll see you next week". The patient left and Melissa Hastings asks her secretary to just go. Emily was shocked. This is Hanna's shrink, why the hell was Spencer bringing her here?  
"What the hell Spencer. Why am I in Dr Hastings office?".  
"So you know each other?" Spencer asked smiling.  
"Yeah, she was Hanna's doc. Please, why am I here?". Emily felt uncomfortable. What was Spencer trying to do.  
"Wow what a small world. Well, Emily meet my sister Melissa Hastings and sis meet Paige's wifey I was telling you about". Both Melissa and Emily just stared at each other, this world is indeed a small place.  
"Emily am so sorry about your ex Spence has told me everything". Emily just nodded and sat down. She still doesn't know what Spencer is getting at.  
"So if you will excuse me, I will be gone for four hours. I haven't been to New York in ages. I'm gonna go shopping, I will be back for you Emily. Sis you remember what we talked about? I need this please and if you do me this favor I will surely take the twins for the summer holidays. You will be free to do as you want with Wren..". Spencer winked trying to bribe her sister. They used to go to Spencer's for long holiday, but over the years Spencer has been too busy to invite them. She has been canceling on them.

Whatever Spence, whatever". Melissa just didn't believe Spencer.  
"I promise sis, just please do your magic". Melissa smiles and Spencer raised both her hands in excitement as she knows that Melissa just accepted wholeheartedly, not just because she had to.  
V  
V

After Spencer left, Melissa told Emily to feel at home and anything she tells her was going to be confidential even Paige would never know. Melissa asked her to lie down and speak her mind.  
V  
V  
For the next four hours, Emily talked, cried, kept mute, broke a glass and had a screaming contest with Melissa. Melissa made sure she pushed her to the highest limit then when the barrier was broken she let Emily rest. Melissa thought to herself, this is one of my hardest patients. She made sure Emily told her everything and then she told Emily her mind and what to do to move past her struggles. Emily already knew what she wanted to do, Melissa just showed her the importance of accepting reality and moving forward.  
V  
V  
At the end of the four or five hours Spencer came back, she knew just by looking at Emily, Paige was finally going to be really happy. Spencer hugged her sister and even apologized to the secretary for her earlier behavior. Emily took Melissa's number incase she was ever in trouble, deep down she knew she wasn't going to need it though.  
V  
V  
After leaving they went to the cemetery and spent another two hours there. Emily told Spencer to just go and leave her, but Spencer said she would wait. Spencer wished she knew Emily's Paige. She gave Emily space after saying a few serious then funny remarks, Emily laughed as well. Spencer got a bench far away and sat down to read a book. Emily cried a lot, she felt like she was saying goodbye this time. She reminisced and laughed about some funny things they shared and she told Paige she was always going to cherish the moments they had shared, but she was finally letting her go. After she was done as she was walking towards Spencer, Spencer quickly stood up to hold Emily incase she would start crying again, but just as Emily nears her, she raised her head and Spencer saw her smiling. She stood just looking at Emily walking towards her. Emily came and stood in front of Spencer.

"We cool? Everything is fine?". Spencer asked her. Emily smiles and answer.

"Everything is gonna be just fine spence".

"Okay let's go em". The walked out the cemetery without another word, both thinking about their trip to Germany.

when they reached the hotel suit, Spencer said she was bored and asked Emily to give her Hanna's number so they could go stir up some trouble. Emily got her bag and took a really good look at it. She was shocked, Eva packed Emily one of her oldest bags and she didn't notice until now. She opened it to get her phone and saw two phones sitting in the bag. She got them both out and was confused until she realized one of them was her old phone that had broken when she fell in the hospital after Nicolas told her about Paige's death. Emily got the number from her new phone and sent it to Spencer then out of curiosity she tried to turn on the old phone and it turned on. She could hardly see the screen, but she notice it was blinking a red light. There was a message or something, so she went to in box and saw she had voice message and some texts she had never opened. They were among the thirty plus notifications she overlooked to call wayne in a hurry the day her paige died. Now the phone is dying because the battery is too low so she plugged the Android in with her Blackberry charger and started reading the messages. Most were Shana and Hanna asking where she was and then there was a voice message, she pressed it and her Paige's voice came up.

"Hey Hon". Emily eyes began to water."Im sorry couldn't pick you up I had tons of work and just when I was getting started this old couple called for me. When I went out Emily would you believe it? They are like 60 years old or something. They both lost their spouses and their kids sent they to a nursing home. They met there and fell in love. Emily they chose each others' rings!. They are getting married!. Can you believe the guy is rich, but the kids just didn't want the burden of looking after him. Now he told me he is taking back his money and traveling around the world with his new bride, that he feels stronger and more motivated to live..". Emily had tears running down her face as she smiles. She could picture her Paige's face telling the story.  
"I told them to send us an invitation and they promised to be at ours when the time comes. Emily, I want to grow old with you, and should I die... I know we will have good kids, but if we don't please if someone comes along be happy. Give love a chance, I will rest knowing you're traveling around the world with someone who will love you as much as I. I swear I will never want you to be alone in some nursing home, never! I just wanted to tell you this... I will pickup some takeout from the Chinese place you like so much and I will be home in like an hour. I love you my baby. Did I just say baby? Well mother will just have to get use to it. I like the sound of it, 'My baby'...See you later". Emily laughed while crying, she could hear paige laughing while saying it. Emily rewound it several times hearing it while she smiles or cried. She felt all kinds of emotions with both free and contentment at the very top.  
V  
V  
Later on, Emily showered and waited for Hanna as she had gone out with Spencer. Hanna took Spencer to some of her favorite places in New York, by the time they came back Spencer was so drunk Hanna had to hold her. Emily and Hanna put her to bed then went back to Emily's room for the night.  
V  
V  
Just as they sat down Emily again started crying from no where."Why are you crying now Emmy?". Hanna asked surprised. Emily took some tissues drying her eyes.

"It seems to be the only thing I can do lately". She answered ruefully.  
"Don't be silly Em, I have known you forever and I can ever remember you crying when it came to your late mum or late Paige, or your Wife. So which is it now?". Hanna rolled her eyes. She wants emily to just give it to her straight.  
V  
V  
Emily told Hanna everything that had happened between her and her wife and the plan at hand. Hanna kept quite for some time and then spoke.

"For the love of heaven why would you say such a thing to your wife after being in the most intimate way with her?". Hanna hissed and continued.  
"Emily I think you're a fool! You love your wife, you told me yourself in not so many words. After all you shared, you simply mocked her when she showed you love?. How can someone be so lucky and fortunate twice in a lifetime then behave in such an unfortunate manner?".

Hanna wasn't smiling and Emily knows serious Hanna is no fun in any conversation at all. She wanted her best friend's help so she simply sat down quite in order not to push her luck. Hanna understood what Emily was doing. They've known each other for too long, so she asked her more questions so they could move forward with a plan. She knew Emily was frightened.

"And now I suppose you're expecting her to simply come crawling back to you, Emily?" Emily shook her head and stared at the floor. "No. I just know when she sees me she will act as if I don't exist Han. I know my wife, she will not make it easy". Emily sighed, of course she knows her wife.  
"What else would you expect her to do?". Hanna asked. "She cared enough to want to marry you Em. You didn't have to go through tons of other betrothings. She loved you so much she couldn't hide her jealousy at the auction, so much that she gave her ex a blow hoping to make you happy, so much that she didn't travel for work for months just to be near you, so much that she hasn't been with anyone despite her reputation Emily. Paige has just been waiting patiently for your sweet ass. But believe me Em, Paige will not come crawling back to you just like that, you have really hurt her!". Hanna didn't want to raise her voice, but just thinking about all Emily said she felt angry. Once again her Emmy was being childish.

A kaleidoscope of disbelief, misery, loneliness, and despair. In a pained, choked voice, Emily said "I'm going to get her back Han, I must". She inhales. "please, how will I get her back without crawling to her?".

A smile of joyous relief flashed across Hanna's features. Hanna answers, "Actually, I'm afraid that's the only way. You trampled her pride every time you had the opportunity Em. Your pride is also going to have to suffer too".

"I-I have been thinking about how to go about it" Emily quietly whispered.

"You do that," Hanna applauded, cautiously laying down her trump card "And while you're thinking about it, consider how you're going to feel when you start seeing or hearing she has moved on with one of those bimbos..".

Emily stood to her feet, she didn't want to ever imagine it, not to even talk of seeing it "shit!, What can I do? I can't even think of where to begin. Thanks Han for just messing up my brain for Gods sake".

Hanna hid her smile, it wasn't a laughing matter "When you go to her just simply explain why you behaved in such a freakish and annoying way, she will understand I promise you."

"No," Emily said, frantically shaking her head. "It isn't as simple as that', you don't know how unbending she becomes when she is angry. I'll send her a letter and ask her to please come here to talk?".

"You could, but she won't do it. That will only make it more embarrassing when you have to go to her anyways. Provided, of course that in the meantime she doesn't moveee onnn with someee bimbo...I keep stressing it Em, what has gotten into you? Why are you loosing your confidence now?". Emily sat down tensed in silence when suddenly a shattering terrible sound that was ripped from her chest "Oh, God, I hurt her Han" Emily groaned agonizingly. "I hurt her so damned much!" She covered her face with her hands, her voice a hoarse, ravaged whisper. "I hurt her and she . . . she put her arms around me because . . . she didn't want me to, but I still did". Hanna came and sat near Emily, soothing her to keep quite again..when it didn't work, she shook Emily with both hands when Emily stopped to look at her, she spoke.

"I have met your wife remember? That lady will not be swayed by a poor spirited, terrified young woman with who she's still furious with". Emily weakly and quietly asks. "Will you please go with me then Han?".

"No Em. I have alway been there for you and I will forever be. We have fought different battles together, but now, you have to fight this one on your own. 'This is it' Em". Hanna says nodding her head. She wanted Emily to do this, beat this because she knows Emily can do whatever she wanted if she stood her ground. Hanna continued "I'm sure Paige loved you for your courage and spirit. If you go to her all meekness and timid, you will look stupid and different from the girl she had fallen in love with. You will have to be yourself Emmy. Argue with her, make her more angry if you must. Smile, flirt, fight for yourself, fight for her Emmy, but please don't go looking scared and supplicating". Emily reasons then nods her head.

That night as Hanna slept beside her. Emily laid awake thinking of the words she secretly wanted to write to Paige.

" _Please come back to me. Just let me hold you and I swear I will make you forget. I'll fill your days with laughter and your nights with love. I'll give you a son, and a daughter with your scarcely beautiful smile..."_

 _Next, well u just have to read to find out...cheers!_


	17. Chapter 17: I'llnotmakethisanyeasier4u1

Chapter seventeen: I'II not make this any easier for you I...

Thank you CaliGrlFoLife for being my beta. Thanks everybody else for PMs and reviews. Dzeil: you always make me laugh lolz..

* * *

Every proposal brought to Paige about the Mercedes deals of their F1 drivers she had refused to accept. They had brought her TEN but she kept making one silly excuse after another as to why she wouldn't accept them.

Being the family with the second highest shares she has to agree with the contract before they are passed and signed. The season has already begun and their drivers hadn't received their new contracts for them to continue driving for this season or the next three. Their new contracts haven't been approved by the board because of her.

For the last two days she has been nothing but horrible and overbearing to everybody, the members were getting tired and angry. They had spoken to Akin and he too knew Paige wasn't herself, but she is in charge so he couldn't do anything about it. Some members had tried to call Nicklaus to try and call her to order but Nicklaus himself couldn't really do anything for multiple reasons.

One: he had signed all powers to her concerning anything Mercedes and two: he has made more mistakes that he can count when it came to Paige. He had promised himself to be good to her, he doesn't want to lose her and he had made a lot of mistakes over the years. Nicklaus knows one more mistake and she is gone like she had sworn. The best he could come up with was to call one of his best and oldest friend, Ian, who happens to be in Munich to travel over to Stuttgart to see what he can do, after all he is like the favorite uncle she ever had. Maybe with luck the deal will be signed before the new season really picks up.

When uncle Ian reached Stuttgart Paige was no where to be seen. She wasn't in the office, mansion or any of the other offices they normally hold their meetings. Akin himself doesn't know where she was. She had simply text him that she will be back the next day and switched off her phones.

 _V_

When Spencer and Emily landed Stuttgart they went straight to the Mansion. It was so obvious that Emily was nervous so Spencer told her she has her back all will be fine. As they entered the mansion Akin was the only one home. He rushed to his wife, he hugged and kissed her passionately in front of Emily. Spencer joked, "keep it in your pants baby". Akin told Emily not to mind him as he really missed his wifey. Spencer hit his hand slightly and told Emily not to mind him that he is just nervous because Paige had been a 'hard ass' for the last two days. Emily swallowed hard, Spencer hit her own head for saying that, she just made Emily worse. So Akin trying to make things better says.

"If it will make you feel any better she didn't sleep here last night, she isn't at home so you can relax". Akin explained with a disarming smile "And she doesn't know that you are coming with Spencer today, but I think she will be delighted to see you". Emily managed a small smile "Akin, I think you ought to know that there's every chance your sister won't be in the least 'delighted' to see me, but thank you for saying that".

"We'll risk it won't we babe?" Akin said with a grin. Spencer nodded.

 _V_

Emily drank some wine to help her nerves then decided to do a little reading to take her mind off the extreme tension she felt. Spencer had gone to the office to see all the commotion Paige was causing. Spencer and Akin decided that Akin should stay with Emily incase Paige came back. Uncle Ian was back from the office also waiting for Paige to return as well.

After nearly an hour later the front door to the huge sitting room was swung wide open and voices drifted in from the entryway. The words were inaudible, there was no mistaking it, it was the soft murmur and throaty laughter of a woman as she answered Paige. Akin saw Emily who was sitting by the end corner on a quite side of the sitting room, her stricken expression visible as she realized that Paige was accompanied by a female. Rising quickly, he flashed a sympathetic and encouraging look at her then carefully placed himself so that he was standing in front of her, blocking her from Paige's view to give her time to compose herself. For the first time in three days Paige was being jovial.

"Hancock I'm sorry I couldn't come back yesterday it's a long story, I will tell you all about it later" Paige said to Akin smiling. Paige then asked if he recognized the woman by her side, Akin looked closer and sees who it is. It's Brook Middleton, Paige's first love! Akin is shocked, what in the world is happening?. Akin expelled his breath in a rush of disbelief when she came to hug him.

"Brook Middleton? How? When? What is going on here B?". He wasn't really sure what to ask. Brook got a seat and sat down. Paige waved a casual arm in Akin's direction and laughingly added, "Akin you look shocked I wish you saw me yesterday when I saw her. You would have really laughed". Brook smiled looking at an uncomfortable Akin.

"It has been a really long time Miss. Middleton, it's nice to know you're alive". Akin says with an amused formality. He used Miss hoping she was going to correct him and say Mrs.

"For heaven's sake Akin don't be this formal" Brook laughed. "You and I have been on a first-name basis for forever, what wrong with you?".

Ignoring her, Akin reached behind him and grabbed Emily's arm, while she kept mouthing "no, no, no,". Emily rose anyways with quaking reluctance to her feet, "Miss Middleton" Akin raised his voice slightly "may I introduce you to Emily Fields ...".

Paige who was standing by the bar trying to make Brook a drink jerked and swung around.

"And this stony faced lady". Akin continue lightly to Emily this time "is my sister. As you know". Emily slowly moved nearer to Akin's side and said "hi" to Brook then reluctantly, but boldly look straight at Paige who had a cold ruthless fury in her eyes. "How are you Paige?". Emily asked in a barely audible whisper, Paige curtly answers "Fine. As you can see, I have survived our last encounter without any scar".

Brook, who apparently recognized Emily as Paige's wife, who Paige had spoken about non stop in anger but with eyes full of love yesterday night decided to punish Emily by adding more diesel to the fire.

"I heard a few things about you Emily Fields". She said coldly looking Emily up and down. Emily slightly looked at Paige who's expression hasn't softened and spoke." I hope all good things". Brook faked a laugh, "As I recall, what I heard was not in the least bit kind. Emily, I know 'my Paige' can be treated much better somewhere". Brook looks at Paige and winks.

Emily stiffened at Brook's unexpected and provoked attack, Akin decided to wade into the deafening silence. "We can all discuss our mutual acquaintances at dinner" he announced cheerfully. "providing that Brook is staying for dinner?". He wanted to know if she was going to go or stay so he could call Spencer to come back immediately as this was beyond him now.

Brook showing up has quickly destabilized their plan. Even though he hasn't seen her in ages, Akin couldn't just pretend to miss her. She was his sisters childhood love, her first love and it's over, though it was forced, it has been a long time. Now all he wants is to get his sister and sister in-law back together.

To Akin's infinite disgust, Brook happily said she was staying. Akin sat himself beside Emily, sad, but not yet defeated then looked around to where Paige stood. Paige's tall frame stood rigid with anger, her back to them as she poured herself soda and wine for Brook. "Me and Emmy too please, big sis," he called good-naturedly.

Paige threw him a look of unwavering distaste and said in a voice of tightly controlled fury, "I am certain, Akin you can pour your own drink and that of your guest".

"Yep" Akin said serenely, getting up from the settee where he was seated beside Emily.

Akin went to the small bar, poured himself some wine, and began filling another one for Emily, ignoring the simmering rage emanating from his sister. Under her breath, Paige snapped bitting her teeth and eyeing him.

"Is there the slightest chance that you don't know what happened?" "Not the slightest". Akin grinned, quickly picking up two glasses as he walks toward Brook giving her the glass in his hand and turning to his sister he said in a caring voice, "Will you please bring Emily's glass, B? I couldn't manage all three". Paige hesitated, but did anyways she has already filled a glass already. Emily tried searching her face for some sign that she still cared for her. But there was none.

In a state of acute misery, she absently sipped her wine slowly studying Paige, who was seated across from her beside Brook looking very beautiful in a simple, superbly tailored deep blue suit trousers and a white short sleeve opened neck shirt and to make everything worse, Brook was wearing a simple V neck cream gown, showing all her curves for everyone to see. Brook is breathtakingly beautiful, more than Emily could have ever imagined.

In the most awkward half hour of their lives, Akin had the greatest share of the conversation burden, with Brook contributing harshly whenever Emily spoke. Paige spoke in clipped abrupt phrases only when absolutely necessary. Emily silently counted the minutes until dinner was served and this ordeal over, so that she could creep away in a room. She now knew she should never have come. It was too late. Paige has moved on.

 _V_

Mercifully, dinner was announced Paige rose and without so much as a glance towards her direction, Paige moved to the dinning area with Brook by her side talking about something that apparently made Brook laugh out loud .

Emily stood up to follow Akin, but he stopped her.

"Damn Brook!" he laughed softly but tensely. "I could strangle her. It's time for us to change our strategy, although everything has been going well so far". _What? Is Akin high._ Emily thought.

"Strategy?" Emily gasped. "What has got into you Akin?. Going well you said?".

"Perfectly. You've been sitting here looking beautiful and vulnerable, and Paige can't tear her eyes off you when she thinks you aren't looking Emily!. You didn't see, but I saw and thank God Brook saw it. It's time for you to do something to get Paige off alone with only you somewhere".

Emily's heart soared precariously. "She can't tear her eyes? Oh, Akin, are you at all certain? I don't think she even knows I'm here. She hasn't really look at me at all Akin".

"She knows you're here quite alright. Trust me, Not that she doesn't wish to God you weren't!. Sorry, but In fact Emily, I can't recall ever seeing her this furious. Now it will be up to you to push this anger beyond the limits of her control." Akin said, laughing.

"What?" Emily whispered "goodness me Akin, why in the world should I do that?".

"You have to make her furious enough to leave the table and take you with her. If you don't, as soon as dinner is over, B will find some excuse to leave with Brook leaving you here with me Emily. I don't know what is happening with her and Brook, I can't get Spencer so it is left to you and I to break whatever the hell is going on there today Emily".

Emily thought after their last encounter, to engage Paige in another verbal combat filled her with an odd mixture of fear and anticipation, But She reminded herself of what Hanna had said about not being meek,"Akin" she said suddenly "Ok!, thank you so much".

"No need to thank me Emmy just remember this, no matter how angry she is, my sister has fallen for you too, I am certain of that. If you can get her alone, I think you'll be able to prove how much you love her too".

"But if I deliberately provoke her everyone at the table will think the worse of me Akin".

He grinned boyishly at her. "No Emily, this is PAIGE we're taking about here, they will think you're brave and wonderful. Just as I do". Akin gave her a kiss on the head and said. "let's go get our girl".

 _V_

Finally Akin and Emily reached the dinning table. Paige ignored Emily and nodded to the help to begin serving. She was seated at the head of the table, with empty chair on her right, and Brook on her left. Uncle Ian sat himself on the right after the empty chair so Akin quickly went to the seat beside Brook facing uncle Ian leaving the chair by Paige's right side empty for Emily to sit facing Brook. Emily eyed Akin who smiles at her but still sat down uncomfortably praying for God's help.

As the help poured wine into Emily's glass, Emily drank more than half of the cup in one go in order to help her nerves. Paige, who noticed it drawled casually, "Leave the bottle next to her. She is really fond of that, as I recall". He did as instructed.

What paige didn't know was that gave Emily's spirit a leap of joy, Paige was no longer able to ignore her! Surely she must still care for her to be angry enough to say such a thing. She smiled enchantingly at her over her glass and sipped the remaining wine.

"Am not really fond of wines, although at times it does help to reinforce one's courage".

"Really? I wouldn't know". Paige spoke but not looking at her directly.

"Ah yes, you prefer to smoke to reinforce yours," she quipped as Paige lifted her glass to her mouth. Her eyes narrowed ominously and Emily quickly looked away. _Please love me, she implored her silently. Don't make me go through all this for nothing._

"Do you watch the F1 Emily?" Uncle Ian asked, nervously stepping in to cover the charged silence. Even he knew something was wrong with Paige and her wife. Akin has already told him they had a misunderstanding.

I'm sorry I don't". Emily replied with a shy smile.

"Do you watch any other sports then?". Uncle Ian persisted in sheer desperation to just talk about anything, because of the awkwardness in the dinning room. Akin thought, _can't you bring up something better uncle?.  
_  
"Yes, swimming, horse races, basketball and occasionally soccer". Emily laughed, "but I haven't in a long time so I don't really know what is happening there now".

"Really Emily" Brook drawled, "it's extraordinary to meet anyone who doesn't take one or two sports seriously this days. All three of us here have at one time accomplished something in one or two sports, especially Paige. You can't tell me you haven't been active in any sport?. If not, exactly what are your accomplishments then?". Brook asked sarcastically looking at Emily straight in the eye.

"Emily is a proficient swimmer and an okay horsewoman a brat with uncertain tendencies," Paige interjected harshly, answering Brook's question herself. "She curses fluently, sting brilliantly like a bee, an excellent cook, highly intelligent and a very convincing actress! A talent for which I can vouch for, Have I treated you fairly?". She snapped at Emily.

"Not entirely". Emily said softly, stinging from the cruel whips of Paig's words even though she was smiling. "Surely my riding is better than 'okay' And if you doubt my skill, I shall be pleased to demonstrate it to you providing that you volunteer to be my target, as I have just been yours".  
Akin gave a sharp crack of laughter when everyone turns to him he lower his head and continue eating trying so hard to hold it in.  
Uncle Ian tried again. "What do you enjoying doing at your spare time Emily?". Emily felt Paige's scorching gaze on her and could not quite meet it.

"I try to feed the horses, workout or learn a dish to cook for those who like my cooking. Although someone doesn't really compliment my dishes but I believe she enjoys them so much, she eats now more than she used to".

"Do you also enjoy weddings?" Brook asked her smoothly. "If so, I shall be certain to invite you to mine". Brook said squeezing Paige's hand on the table. Although she didn't really say if she meant with Paige or somebody else, all four on the table except Emily knew about their history at the time so they all kept quite because they didn't know what to say.

The silence of an ancient tomb settled over the table Emily tried really hard to continue eating but she could not swallow past the lump of desolation swelling in her throat. She looked miserably at Akin, who shrugged imperturbably, and arched a brow in Paige's direction. She knew that Akin meant for her to continue but she couldn't now. Brook's statement has weaken and confused her, maybe it was over. As transparent as it would be to everyone when she pleaded sudden illness, Emily couldn't bear to stay at that table. She was too bruised and battered to care that everyone would know it was due to Brook that she was leaving.

She took her napkin off her lap and put it on the table beside her plate. As she reached down to slide her heavy chair back, a female shoe suddenly came to rest over hers under the table. Brook tapped her leg several times briefly, encouraging taps, then pressed her leg on Emil's, hard without really looking at her, in a gesture that clearly said, "Stay and finish what you have begun".

Emily was now confused, kept staring at Brook and she sees her briefly look at her and wink, Emily smiles, certainly Brook has been playing her for hurting Paige and now that she sees she has given up she decided to encourage her to fight on for Paige. She doesn't understand what it meant, but all she now knows is that Brook and Paige are not together.

Emily now replaces her napkin back. She glanced at Paige, who was moodily contemplating the soda in her glass, then at Akin. She made up her mind to not disappoint herself and all those who have been helping her.

Brook put her hand on Paige's arm again. "Paigy, I hope you aren't angry with anything I have said?, I noticed you have been moody since we came back here".

"I'm certain she isn't in the least angry Brook". Emily said quietly, but her eyes were on Paige. "We all do foolish things when we're in love. Don't we, Paige?"

"Do we?" Paige countered repressively. "I hadn't noticed".

"Then you either have a very short memory," Emily challenged softly, "or a very convenient one or perhaps you've never been in love after all". Everyone looked shocked!.

Paige's glass slammed on the table. "Precisely what the hell is that supposed to mean?" She demanded. Emily mortified before the blast of those brown eyes. "Nothing," she lied softly.

The sound of cutlery began again. She watched Paige's hand flexing on her glass, clenching it and loosening, then clenching again, and she knew Paige was wishing that it was her neck, not her glass that were in her hands. After several awarkward minutes, Akin this time, not uncle Ian,nervously cleared his throat and cautiously said to Emily."Tell me, Emily how is Washington different from New York?".

Emily started to reply impersonally, but then she realized that Akin had just unknowingly given her exactly the opening she needed. Since Paige wasn't willing to let her explain in private, perhaps she could at least make her partially understand here, at the table.

"Very different!" she said with feeling. "You see, months after I lost my late fiancée I discovered that my father had rearranged my marriage to a woman I had scarcely knew, the last person I expected him to go to, worse I was not given anytime to come to terms with their decision so I completely lost it".

"How distressing," replied Akin with a dawning look of understanding.

"Indeed it was, particularly because I have a freakish streak in my nature which positively rebels against being coldly ordered about by ANYONE. And the woman I was to marry, although she was kind and understanding in many ways, was quite horridly arbitrary and arrogant about the whole thing. I didn't have a choice, but to accept her due to her proposal. All I wanted was more time to come to terms with things, but no one listened or cared what I was going through, including her".

"Oh sorry, but these arranged marriages can be difficult to adjust to at first,"Akin agreed. "What did you do then?".

"She became a bickering rebellious little brat about the whole thing". paige announced coldly.

"But not dictatorial with nonchalant attitude". Emily shot back. "And I didn't bickered about everything, not at all!".

Angry silence reigned until Akin laughingly said, "My God, don't keep us in suspense, continue please?".

Paige answered for her in a contemptuous drawl. "Since I had already accepted the betrothing, for the marriage to go ahead I had to make a proposal to her so I don't look stupid in front of our parents".

Emily couldn't endure it when she used that tone of voice. She bit her lip and meekly shook her head. "The proposal made it easy yes, but our first kiss made it harder..".

"A kiss? That bitch!, She gave you only a kiss, then what?". Akin said cheerfully, helping himself to a second portion of roasted sweet potatoes. "She sounds like an evil tempered sort. You're probably much better off without her".  
"I-I have a rather formidable temper myself". Emily admitted.  
"In that case, she's better off without you". Paige snapped, then her gaze swung on Akin with deadly menace. "Akin, I find this conversation not only excessively boring, but in excruciatingly bad taste. Am I making myself clear?". Akin met his sister's look with shame and bewilderment then nodded, even he didn't dare to reopen the subject.

The Help moved about the room and all five people at the dining table quietly concentrated on the their plates, but only Akin ate with any enjoyment. Emily told herself she has to try, she would try once more, just once more, to make Paige leave the room with her.

Although how she was going to cope with her if she succeeded, was all together another brutal pace and beyond her imagination.

"Akin asked you a question, Paigey". Brook whispered. Showing off her closeness with Paige.

"What?" Paige demanded, staring at Akin with blazing animosity.

"I asked how Hamilton did against Rosberg in the qualifying pole?. I know he beat Rosberg but how well did he performed since you were there watching the qualification".

"He did well". was the curt answer.

"How well?" Akin persisted. He wasn't at the qualifying, but he has watched online he already knows the answer, but he wanted to help Emily in anyway he could. He had texted Spencer, but she said she couldn't come now. One: She had to read all ten proposals to choose the best she could to make Paige chose one as time was against them and two: the other members of the board were waiting in the office for Spencer. Akin had to now do this without his wife, he had promise her he would. Although Akin addressed the table at large, the smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth was aimed at emily as he explained.

"We had a bet, I bet Rosberg was gonna take it this season because Hamilton has won 15 out of 19 races last year, Rosberg will be more hungry to prove why we should sign a new contract with so much money he had proposed in his contract. Paige here said Hamilton will still win because he is just too good. Hamilton bestest Rosberg in two poles while Rosberg bested him three. Paige lost the bet and she owes me 100 bucks". Akin's grin widened meaningfully at Emily.

"B doesn't care about the money, but she HATES to admit she lost. Sis never learned to ACCEPT defeat".

Paige laid down her knife and fork, preparing to give Akin the brutal setdown he'd earned hours before, but Emily taking Akin's cue immediately drew off Paige's fire.

"How strange you should say that Akin". she said to Akin, looking genuinely amazed. "I have found that your sister accepts defeat without even putting up the slightest struggle. Funny when faced with the tiniest discouragement, she simply gives up and bails..".

Paige's open hand slammed down on the table with a crash that made the dishes dance. She stood to her feet, a muscle leaping furiously along the muscles line of her jaw.

"Is obvious she and I have something to say to each other, and it should be in private, best I save you all from the thunder-strike ". She gritted out the words, throwing down her napkin on the table. Swiftly, she strode to the right and jerked Emily's chair back. "Get up!". She snapped in a low, terrible voice that made Emily so fearful she remained frozen in her seat. Paige's hand clamped down painfully on her forearm and Emily rose unsteadily. Uncle Ian looked at her in helpless dismay, Brook smiles happily while Akin lifted his glass to Emily in a silent toast and grinned mouthing "I told you so, this is it".

Forcibly pulling Emily beside her, Paige strode purposefully from the room and down the carpeted hallway. As they passed the front door, she snapped at the butler.

"get her things from wherever the hell they are kept and have the driver ready in two minutes!". She turned down a side hall and nodded curtly to the help who opened the doors of a luxurious study for them.

Paige hauled her halfway across the room, which was lined with books behind richly polished oak, then flung her arm away and stalked to the fireplace. Turning, she regarded her with a look of undiluted loathing, while she visibly strove to bring her rampaging temper under control. Suddenly her voice slashed through the silence.

"Two minutes!, To Explain exactly to me the purpose of this annoying, unexpected and unwelcome visit of yours. At the end of that time I will escort you to the car which will take you straight to the airport without another stop and I will make your excuses for your absence to Akin and Spencer". Emily kept quiet frightened she couldn't look up at Paige or say anything. She has seen angry Paige, but she has never seen her this furious and un shaking. Emily so frightened has now forgotten all of the million lines she practice to say to Paige just like that.

Ever since Paige saw Emily she has thought of a thousand things that might have brought Emily to her, but none has anything to do with what she had hoped.

After the way they parted, Paige had never thought Emily would ever look for her or even try to mend her broken heart with any words of caring or even love, never, and here she was proving her right by being unable to really say anything meaningful to her. That has made her even more angry that she is right. And all she wanted was to see Emily leave already.

"I do not have another minute to spare you, talk now or get the hell out of my sight!". Paige annoyingly shouted.

Emily drew a tortured breath, knowing that if she saw her fear now she would use it against her. "The purpose of my visit?" she said in a small, distracted voice, her mind frantically counting off the passing seconds. "I-I would have thought by now it was obvious".

"Yeah? Well It is not obvious damn it!".

"I've come to-to explain why I said what I said to you that day. You see". she said, stammering in haste.

"that morning when I woke I panicked. you said something to me that night that caught me unaware and reminded me of something from the past and-". Emily was wise enough to not say anything about 'her Paige' at that crucial moment, it will make things far worse for her she knew it.

Paige's eyes raked contemptuously over her. "This marriage?, It should never have happened! The betrothal was an insane idea, I don't even know why the hell I agreed to it in the first place and I curse the day I did!".

Sick with failure and defeat, Emily dug her nails into the flesh of her palms and shook her head in denial.

"It never had a chance to begin because I wouldn't let it. I have been inconsiderate and lost, but now I have found my way".

"Your two minutes are almost up, I told you I don't have time to spare you".

Emily finally stood boldly looking at paige with tears sliding down. "Paige, please listen to me! Please!" she cried desperately.

"You-you told me a long time ago that you wanted me to come to you willingly, that you didn't want a cold and unwilling wife, that it was just a matter of time that you were sure I would come to my senses".

"And?" Paigee demanded furiously.

Emily's voice shook. "And, you were right. Paige i am here willingly and desperate for you...".

 _V_

 _Oops! to be continued..._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter:eighteen. **l'll not make this any easier for you ll**

CaliGrl4life: Thank you for your help as always, truly appreciated㈵6

Guest: Yep the name is after Danny. I love her so.

Guest: honestly don't know if I will write another after this. Maybe I will dunno yet.

much love from all you guys, from old friends to new comers in reviews & PMs, truly appreciated and is right back at you all.㈵6

And incase anybody is asking, I have 3 favorite chapters in this story, this is one of them..㈵6

* * *

Paige stiffened, her whole body tensing into a rigid line as Emily's words pierced the armor of her wrath. She stared at her with so much intensity that for a brief moment her jaw was tight and hard, she then leaned back against the mantel and closed her eyes.

Paige was fighting it, fighting her, trying to shut her out and Emily knew it. In a paralysis of fear Emily waited and watched Paige.

Emily was thinking 'this is it' oh God 'this is it'. It seemed like an eternity before Paige reluctantly straightened. Her big brown eyes nicked open, meeting hers straight, and Emily's heart gave a wild leap. She had won! She could see it in the slight softening of Paige's rugged features. Oh God, she had won!.

Paige looked first at the long stretch of carpet separating them, and then at her. When she spoke, the harsh edge of her voice was tempered, but her words were low and meaningful.

" ** _I'll not make this any easier for you,_** **"** Paige told her evenly.

The distance between them stretched for what felt like a mile and Emily knew that Paige meant she would have to make the trip across the room to her if she desperately wanted her as she had stated, that she would not so much as meet her halfway . . . No, Nay, Nope, Never! Even now, Paige didn't entirely trust Emily.

Paige with a straight face and unblinking eyes never left hers. As Emily started walking toward her on legs that felt heavy as a rock, one mere step away from Paige, she had to pause to still the slamming of her heart and quaking of her knees. Emily took the final step on legs that felt as if they were about to buckle beneath her, she stopped so close to her that her breasts were only inches from Paige's white shirt.

Emily still didn't have the confidence to hold Paige or even look straight at her, so with her head bowed she waited, the seconds ticked by and Paige still made no move to say anything or even do what Emily desperately wanted for her to do, that is to hold her. Like Hanna said to her "You will have to be the one to crawl this time Em". Emily swallowed any pride she may have ever possessed and finally lifted her head and raised her brown eyes shining with tears, an apology and surrender.

"Paige... would you please," she whispered achingly. "hold me now?".

Paige still didn't move, she stood there looking her in the eyes as she had been doing then quietly says. "You hurt me Emily". Emily was touched, this was the first time Paige said her name since the night they made love and she was being vulnerably and open.

"I know, and am sorry" Emily softly and honestly answered. "Don't do it again". Paige warns in a low stern voice. Emily desperately replies "by God I won't!".

Paige started to reach for her and stopped . . . then she caught her arms and jerked Emily to her, crushing Emily against her chest as her mouth came down hungrily on hers. With a smothered moan of joy, Emily returned the kiss, glorifying in the feel of her lips locked fiercely to hers.

Twining her arms around Piage's neck, she pressed against her, fitting her melting body to that of hers. Paige leaned into Emily and her hands tightened possessively on her back and hips, molding her closer to her, sliding up her spine, then lower, gathering her willing body into her.

"God, how I've missed you!" Paige whispered hoarsely against her lips, and she deepened the kiss. At the first tentative touch of her tongue, Emily's lips parted without further urging, and Paige groaned, holding her tighter as her tongue plunged into her sweet softness, searching with an almost desperate urgency taking what she was offering, which was everything.

The exquisite feeling of Emily in her arms, the taste of her lips dinging into her, the fullness of her breast against her palms was an unbearable joy to Paige. She couldn't go on but she was afraid to stop . . . afraid that if she broke the contact, Emily would vanish and the aching desire racking her would become an aching emptiness instead.

When she finally tore her mouth from Emily's, she kept her arms around her, resting her chin atop her shiny head, waiting for her breathing to even out. Emily stayed there as if being in Paige's arms were the only place in the world she wished to be.

Drawing back slightly, Paige looked down into the loving eyes of Emily and quietly asked. "Are you willing to really stay married to me?".

Emily nodded. She nodded, because she could not speak.

"Why?" She persisted evenly. "Why do you want to really do it this time?".  
From the moment she had made it across the room to Paige, rather than meeting her halfway, Emily had known Paige was going to require an unconditional surrender from her, she knew what she was demanding of her now.

Through joy and tears and relief constricting her breath, she found her voice and softly said.  
"Because I love you Paige Nicklaus McCullers, I am so in love with you it hurts".

Paige's arms closed around her with stunning force. "God help you if you don't mean it Emily!" She warned fiercely, "because I'll never let you go again".

Shamelessly yearning to be kissed again, Emily whispered, "I shall be very happy to prove to you that I do mean it 110%". Emily saw Paige's eyes darken with passion as she bent her head to her, and she leaned up on her toes to prove it. For the first time on her own, Emily kissed Paige with all the aching and longing that being this close to her evoked, she kissed her in all the ways she wished she had ever kissed her, feeling faint with joy when she began to kiss her back, her mouth moving with fierce tenderness, then opening with fiery demand over hers, until their breaths were mingled gasps, and they were straining to one another

It was Paige who broke the kiss again, and forced her hands to stop their exploration, the pleasure/ torture of caressing the curves and voluptuous body that had haunted her dreams. But she kept her in her arms, tangling her hand in her heavy hair, loving the familiar texture of it. "Emily, why did you make me wait so long?" She breathed.

Leaning back, Emily tipped her head in the direction of the dining room where Brook was. "Why couldn't you have waited a little longer?".

"Oh Emily" she chuckled tenderly, "you are the only girl alive who would bring up Brook at a time like this. You have nothing to worry about, its a long story and I shall tell you all about it I promise but for now just know Brook was pulling your leg all along". Emily smiles and nodds, She knew it.

There was a long silence, both of them hugging, just feeling the warm of each other until Paige spoke.

"Perhaps you would like to repeat those three words you said to me just seconds ago?. I would like to give you a more suitable respond than just kissing".

Emily pulls back looking at Paige nodding happily, but her voice suddenly filled with tears. "Certainly".

"I love you Paige". Emily whispers shyly laying her trembling hand on Paige's chest around her heart, feeling it beat fast in excitement this time. "I love you so very much" she said again smiling then looking down.

Tipping her chin up, Paige looked deeply into her eyes and quietly said, "I love you too Emily, very much". After kissing her again for some time Paige pulls away grinning.

"Now that my sweet wifey is a vast improvement". Emily tried to smile back at her, but Paige saw tears glistening in her eyes. Cupping her face between both her hands, gazing at her misty brown eyes. "Why the tears again Emily?".

"Because" Emily whispered brokenly "until this moment, I was certain you would never ever say that to me". With a groaning laugh, Paige hugged her tightly.

"Oh Emily, I have loved you since the day you blasted us at the meeting in Wayne's house. After announcing I was either Katherine or Geeta then swore not to marry me if I was the last female standing". Paige had loved her from that moment, right there and she knew Emily was the match she had always wanted for herself.

Akin tapped lightly on the door, then stepped into the study and closed the door behind him. He grinned wickedly at his sister, who tightened her arms possessively around Emily.

"Excuse me, sis dearest, but Brook insisted on saying goodnight to you personally and Uncle Ian wants to talk".

Paige groans."Is dinner over?".  
Akin nodded "for awhile now, if you will leave me with Emily for a few minutes, Brook and Uncle Ian will be really happy. I promise I won't bite her".

"Akin" Paige said sternly, but with a slow grin, "do not strain the bonds of sisterly affection beyond what you already have all evening. I'll attend to them of course, but I want to have some more time with my wifey".

Emily intervened. "I should go and freshen up, that will give you time to say good night and talk to Uncle Ian". Emily sighed, she didn't want to part from Paige but she reluctantly pulled out of her arms so Paige could go finish with them.

Paige ignoring her brother's presence, pulled her closer and kissed her with tender thoroughness. "I'll be back in half an hour, maybe an hour, will you wait up for me?".

Emily nodded, but as Paige starteded to exit from the room, Emily turned facing her and Akin.  
"Paige?" she said softly, her voice threaded with tears.

"When Brook asked about my 'accomplishment' tonight, I forgot to mention that I do have one and it's so splendid that it compensates for my lack of all the others".

Akin and Paige grinned at each other, neither of them hearing the emotion that clouded her voice.  
"What 'splendid accomplishment' is that, Emily?". Akin asked.

Emily looking straight at Paige with so much love obvious from her eyes.

"I made you love me" she whispered brokenly. "Somehow, some way, I actually made you love me".

The laughter faded from Paige's face, replaced by an expression so intense, so profoundly proud, that Akin quietly left the two of them alone.

Paige emerged from her study a few minutes later on her way to face Brook and Uncle Ian. She flashed a quick grateful grin at her brother, moving her head toward the study doors and said in a low loving voice, "Akin, please do not leave Emily alone unless she's going to bed. I don't want her alone and lonely ".

 **:**

While Paige was meeting Brook and Uncle Ian, Akin stayed with Emily as instructed. Emily sat across from Akin in the study, trying to vanquish her sudden embarrassment over the earlier part of the evening. Finally, she clasped her hands in her lap and regarded him directly.

"Whatever made you want me to stay for dinner when it was so obvious that Paige didn't want me here at all? What made you help me when you could have been harsh or mean since Spencer must have told you what I did to your dearest sister?".

"You don't get it Emily, you aren't just any woman, you're THE woman". Akin said then continued.

"I know when Paige is hurt and when she is really hurt- in- love. I have seen it just once, years ago. I would have done anything to save her from herself, you must have noticed how stubborn she is? You can't imagine what a pain in the ass she has been these last few days". Emily laughed, of coursed she knows, after all she is her wife.

 **:**

Two hours later, Paige came in to the study to meet Akin reading some papers on the desk. Akin looks at her and ungraciously hinted.

"I imagine you're exhausted from everything that has happened today, you better retire I know some Mrs will be waiting anxiously". He laughed then continued.

"I myself happen to be exhausted from Paily stuff". he winks at her smiling, ignoring Paige's daggers.  
"I better get go ready for my baby. I am pretty certain she will be angry, hungry and exhausted when she comes back. B, I will be the one to take care of all that when you're the one that she is supposed to be mad at". Paige didn't deny it she kept quite and sat down opposite Akin. So akin immediately started talking of what he has been meaning to talk to his big sister about.

"B you're still a bad ass. You let Emily and I think something was going on between you are Brook. I confronted her when you and Emily left. She told me everything". Akin grinning, but eyeing his sister. Paige now spoke.

"I will tell you all about what happened another day for now I wanna ask you two questions please". Grinning, Akin stretched his long legs out on the desk.  
"I rather thought you might, Batman". Paige then asks.

"Did you know Spence was bringing her?". Akin nodded.  
"we had it planned since the day you landed here". Leaning forward, Paige rested her forearms on her knees, staring at Akin.  
"How much do you and Spence know?".

Akin considered lying because it was kinder, but he abandoned the idea when looking at Paige. They have never lied to each other. "Everything". Akin admitted with a sigh.  
"Everything including the harm she did you. So, when I spoke to Spence we decided that since her loss had done such damage to you, We would restore her to you, save you both from yourselves, that is".

Paige nodded her acceptance of Akin's explanation. "I have one further question," she said gravely.

"You said you had two questions, and you've already reached your limit sis". Akin warned jokingly.

Ignoring that, Paige said in a low, solemn voice,  
"Akin, I would like to know what I have within my power to give you, to express my profound gratitude?".

"You already have". Akin grins softly.

"How so?". Paige asks quietly.

"You accepted me as your brother and Ma as your mother when you could have refused or protested Dad against it. We weren't your equals, but you both accepted and love us. My life, this wonderful life of mine is real, to a lot of people it only happens in fairytales. You wouldn't let me be anything less than perfect growing up. You were a hard ass, but a perfect sister. You shaped my life B, I just want you truly happy for once". Akin softly finished. It took Paige a moment to compose herself before standing up and pulling Akin into a hug. She kissed his head and spoke.

"I love you Akin, you are the best brother anyone could ever have. You're my brother don't ever thank me for that". Akin nodded emotionally then started to the door, but turns to Paige.

"And I hate cranky and stubborn Paige, I will take a happy one a thousand times and over". Paige laughs as he waves her goodnight.

 **:**

Later, as Paige walks into her room she finds Emily sleeping peacefully with the lights off, just a reflection of light from the slightly open bathroom door was the only light in the room. Paige went and freshened up and came to the bed and quietly climbs in not to wake Emily and lay just starring at her. Just then Emily opens her eyes looking back at Paige. Without saying anything she shifted closer to Paige kissing her hard, Emily's fingertips instantly found the exposed skin of Paige's middle.

"I've missed you so much Paige" Emily husked into her wife's ear.

"And, now that I'm finally here, I want to fix it, fix us" she continued, her lips sealing around Paige's earlobe before blazing a trail down the sensitive skin

Paige shivered beneath Emily's touch, her center instantly clenching as she listened to the brunette's lusty proclamation, her eyes falling shut as those fingers she had experienced work their magic on her body far too few times before made their way further into her pants. Paige's body was screaming for Emily's miraculous hand and fingers to move to exactly where it longed for them to be. She wanted the tan girl to take her, to claim her as her own but, unfortunately, her head was saying otherwise.

As the tip of Emily's middle finger traced the line of Paige's slit over the fabric of her shorts, her hips thrust upward, desperately seeking the friction of her wife's erotic touch, though just when the tip of Emily's finger grazed the tip of Paige's aching clit, her right hand instantly betrayed the rest of her body, quickly grasping her strong forearm to resolutely tug that gloriously wandering hand from within the confinement of her pants and hastily lacing their fingers together. Paige then lovingly kissed the back of Emily's knuckles before bringing their joined hands down to rest over her rapidly beating heart.

"Sleep, Emily ". Paige gently whispered.

Hurt instantly flashed through Emily's eyes in the wake of Paige's unexpected rejection. Paige unable to bear seeing the disappointment that currently filled her wife's expression immediately leaned down to capture her lips with her own. She didn't want to hurt Emily, she never wanted to see her upset but she just couldn't seem to accommodate her advances right now either. And so. . . she kissed her, pouring her heart and her soul all of her own hurt, longing, and desire into the intimate joining of their lips.

Pulling away, Emily silently searched Paige's magical brown eyes and exhausted from the day she merely nodded, though she knew she couldn't let this fester for very long. It was obvious that even though Paige was trying her damnedest to appear to be even though she'd graciously done everything in her power to assure her that she has forgiven her, Paige's pride was still bruised her heart still wounded by those hurtful words from her.

So, knowing that it would take a little time, realizing that she had unintentionally hurt her wife and caused her to not trust her, Emily momentarily agreed to Paige's request. She was honestly just happy to be lying in Paige's arms again and so, the rest could wait. She would wait for Paige to come to her senses to realize that she has fought for her and finally ready to love her unconditionally.

Emily kissed the crook of the smooth soft neck. "I love you Paige. Thank you so much for giving us another chance". Emily earnestly whispered, her head coming to rest against Paige's chest, her eyes remaining open as she stared off into the darkness of the night.

With a heavy breath leaving her body, Paige's own eyes gazed up at the ceiling, the controversial altercation between her heart and her head tormenting her into complete unrest. She also whispers."Sleep well, Emily. I love you, too".

Later on that night, Paige still lay on the bed awake, her hands linked behind her head, still staring at the ceiling. She could hardly believe that Emily was here, that after fighting against her so fiercely, for so long, she had come tonight and fought to recover what they had begun together.

She thought of the way Emily had faced her in the study, daring her to deny that she still wanted her. And then she smiled in the darkness, remembering the way she had crossed the long room to her, her head held high, her eyes shining with love and surrender. That memory, that one memory of Emily coming to her, casting aside her pride and stubbornness because Emily loved her, would endure in her heart for as long as she lived. Nothing would ever mean more to her than that very moment in time.

Tomorrow though, she would ask her for a complete explanation for what had happened to change her attitude so drastically between that dreadful day and today. With a wry grin, she thought of how her life will really be now, really married to the tempestuous sleeping beauty beside her. For them to move forward she needed them to clear the air, trust that they both wanted this marriage to work.

 **:**

Emily awoke from a deep sleep, groggy with unfinished dreams and rolled over, unwilling to relinquish them. She opened her eyes, simultaneously recognizing her approximate location. She stayed on the bed thinking of everything that had transpired yesterday. She smiles and stands to go to the bathroom to freshen up and go look for Paige. As she was opening the door, she heard knocking on the main door, she turns and goes to open. Emily see's one of the help from yesterday who tells her Paige said to tell her that Piage, Spencer and akin have gone to the office and will be back before lunch.

Emily bathed quickly, eager to see Paige, to reassure herself that Paige didn't regret letting her win last night, she pulled her long hair back and caught it at the nape with a bow, she wore a simple V neck blue dress then she dashed out of the room fast. Emily went downstairs for breakfast and waited anxiously for Paige's return

After breakfast she went for a walk along the massive mansion and admired the beautifully put together surroundings and came back to the wide balcony of their room. Emily sat down with the book she was reading yesterday, she notices she had to reread those pages she read yesterday because she couldn't even remember what she read in the state she was in yesterday. She laughed at herself and started again.

After about an hour and a half sitting and engrossed in the book, Emily didn't even notice Paige standing there admiring her beauty and smiling to herself for a few minutes.

Paige had finally agreed on one of the proposals Spencer gave her this morning.

When they met this morning, Paige just hugged Spencer and said "I know I know, I'm sorry and thank you". Spencer understood what she meant, she was thanking her and apologizing for what she put her and her husband through. Spencer just gave her a kiss and said. "you're welcome, you're finally home".

All the members where so happy the deal was signed and sealed.

Uncle Ian left for the U.S. so Paige left Akin and Spencer to finished up the paper work all she wanted was to rush back to Emily.

Paige stood dressed in a blue jeans a blue shirt and a black suit jacket. She looked beautiful, tall with her broad-shouldered. When Emily raised her head and saw her, her pulse raced giddily.

Paige slightly stood leaning at the door smiling and watching Emily coming toward her. Emily scanned her lovely face for signs that she regretted her capitulation last night, or resented her for making it so difficult for her.

And then Emily stood right in front of her gentle, still smiling shyly into her searching gaze and spoke. "It's most embarrassing," she said softly, "to know that everyone is going to say that my wife is much more beautiful than me".

Paige couldn't help herself. She grabbed Emily into her arms, crushing Emily to her, hugging her, burying her face in the fresh fragrance of her hair. "My God!" She whispered hoarsely. "How I survived this long without you baffles me". She kissed her hard and passionately with everything she has. Emily did nothing, but got lost in the kiss.

She felt her whole body go momentarily rigid in the kiss. Paige grinned against her mouth; Emily came to her! Paige realized that she will never hurt Emily. Emily has trusted her enough to let her love her and to also love again. Paige promise that she will show her all the love in the world, she will spoil her with everything she has got. She would make her wild with want, until she was clinging to her, writhing beneath her in a sweet yearning to be taken.

"Paige.." Emily said happily.

"Um?, I love to hear you say my name. It makes me want to take you in my arms, to have your sweet tongue in my mouth, to caress your breast and feel your nipples rise up proudly against my hand". Emily shyly looked away. Paige continued, "but first things first, there are some things between us that need to be settled and I would like to do that now, so that the past can be buried and forgotten". She held Emily's hand as she walks to the seats to sit down. Emily turned her head away, and Paige added quietly, "I think you already know what I want to ask".

Emily knew she wanted an explanation for her actions that day and she nodded, drawing a long breath. "You see, when I woke Paige I panicked, like I said yesterday. When we did what we did.."

"We made love Emily". Paige smiles correcting her. She wants her to feel free to say her mind. There is nothing to be ashamed or shy about as far as Paige is concerned. Emily nodded and continued. "You said something Paige used to say to me and I panicked. Your voice is the same, though yours is a little bit huskier. Not that I'm comparing no. You should understand it wasn't my intention to say all those things, but Paige you didn't give me time and worse you provoked me. I know I hurt you, but you need to help me by making things easier for me not harder.

Emily told her about her dream, what she really wanted to happen the next day and how everything changed when she woke in panic and feeling guilty.

Paige listened without interrupting. When she was finished, she asked, "What made you decide to come here last night, after hating me as you have for all these weeks and I hurting you back?".

"My feelings towards you. I know you have known for sometime I have already fallen for you, I just couldn't deny it any longer. Hanna, Eva and some other things made me realize I was misjudging you".

"What... ?" Paige said on a note of alarm, "do they know about us?".

In a small voice, Emily admitted, "Eva not everything, but I promised her I would make it right". She saw her flinch and hesitantly said, "Now may I ask you something?"

"Anything," Paige said gravely.

"Anything," Emily teased, "within your power, and within reason?".

"Anything!". Paige declared firmly, but with a grin soothing Emily's hair.

"Why did you say those things back to me Paige. I know I hurt you, but you said some mean things to me too?".

With self disgust filling her voice, Paige answered her question.

"That's how I lash out when am angry". She looked away.

"I'm sorry Emily, but I promise to check my self no matter what in future. I will spend my days making it up to you, I promise". Emily held Paige's chin so they were looking at each other

"We will probably fight again, that's what couple do, but we should iron everything out together no matter what".

"I promise". Emily gave her a peck and they continue holding each other just watching the view.

After spending sometime just watching the view, Emily stood up showing paige the part she likes the most when she earlier strolled out. Paige still sat watching her with so much love.

"There is more to be enjoyed here than the view Emily". She announced from the seat. "Come here, and I'll show you".

"Yeah?". Emily asked biting her lips.

"Yeah, the view is breathtaking, but not as breathtaking as someone else". They both look as each other shyly and look away.

"We should go down for a walk the atmosphere is nice". Emily suggested.

"We could," Paige said agreeably, then she added, "another day".

"Why don't we do it now?". Emily asked Paige with a pleading determination. She didn't want Paige to go back to any work today.

"You are free for the rest of the day isn't it?".

"Because I want to kiss you," paige replied simply.

Emily spun around in relieved disbelief. "You only want to kiss me? I mean you won't try to-to..". Emily raising her brows teasing Paige.

She too knows with the way they are both feeling, kissing wasn't the only thing Paige wanted now that they have an understanding.

She understood why Paige didn't want to go into it last night. She caused it, she made Paige lack full confidence, but not that they have ironed things out, Paige was back full time.

They atmosphere is tensed she could feel it the way they kissed, hell emily has been thinking of all the things she was going to do to Paige if she forgives her since New York.

"Oh darling, come here," Paige laughed softly, noting her flaring color.

With a sigh of joyous relief, Emily went to her. She started to sit down beside her, but Paige caught her arms and drew her down onto her lap.

"You will be more comfortable if you're up here". She teased.

Sliding her arms around her, Paige pulled her tighter against her. Without urging she turned her face up for the kiss. Paige brushed her lips against her temple; she kissed her smooth forehead and her cheek. She closed her eyes with her lips, avoiding her mouth lest she frighten her with her ardor, but she drew back in surprise at her muffled laugh.

Paige's mouth crushed down on hers. She felt her hands glide up her chest and go around her neck, and Paige's heart began to hammer. As her lips parted beneath her, desire began to heat her blood, and when her tongue crept timidly into her mouth, a jolt slammed through Paige's entire nervous system, exploding her control. She kissed her deeply, her mouth moving with half-fierce, half-gentle urgency, and she moaned, kissing her back with desire and passion exquisite on her lips. Paige tormented her with her tongue, retreating, then thrusting deep until she instinctively responded in the way she wanted.

Her hand moved of its own accord, opening her dress to cup her breast, her thumb circling her hardened nipple. Under her cotton dress, her thrusting breast came to life in her hand, thrilling and warning her at the same time. Her soft moans of pleasure raced through Paige, throbbing in her ears. Paige forced her hand away, only to have it slide downward, lightly grazing her flat stomach, then her shapely thigh, instinctively seeking the place where, without the barrier of her underwear, she could part her silken thighs and gently, tenderly, tease her beautiful trembling girl until she was melting with desire for her, wanting her as badly as she wanted her. Paige's mouth began to plunder hers more urgently, more hungrily now.

Paige tore her mouth away from Emily's, her breathing was hard and fast, her blood was roaring in her ears, and a fire was raging wildly through her veins. She moved Emily up against her chest, with the rigid evidence of her desire, she looked down at her intently, desperate to join her body with hers. Both not saying anything, both knowing they desperately wanted each other, Paige stood up with Emily holding her by the neck and walked back into the room just looking at each other . . .

She carried Emily to the big bed they had slept in last night. Paige promising herself, every step of the way, that this time would be so perfect for them both, that the other time would be banished from their memory. She slipped her hand from beneath Emily's knees, the gliding feel of Emily's legs sliding down her thighs made Paige's hands tremble as she unzipped the zipper and tenderly shoved the cotton gown aside.  
Her rosy-tipped breasts gleamed in the light from the fire across the room.

"My God, you are beautiful". She breathed, and felt her body quiver sharply.

Emily closed her eyes and turned her head away, Paige saw the flush that swept up her long shapely legs, her slender curves, staining the glowing tan skin right up to her hairline. Out of consideration for her obvious embarrassment, Paige spoke.

"Emily, you do not have anything to be shy about. I love everything about you, I worship your body, it's mine to worship as mine is to you". Paige stood and gently undress herself while looking at Emily without blinking as Emily swallowed hard looking right back at her. she stretched out alongside her and carefully pulled her into her arms. Paige leaned over and began to kiss her wife. She kissed her longly and lingeringly, with all the aching tenderness in her heart.

Her soft lips parted with only the slightest urging from her probing tongue, and her arms went around her neck as she drew her tongue into her mouth, then gave Paige hers.

Paige teased her, tormented her, offered herself to her by thrusting deep with her tongue, then slowly retreating and thrusting again and again, until Emily was clinging to her, her mouth moving back and forth over her in passionate surrender to the widely erotic kiss..

"See how my body responds to your touch?" Paige asked. She felt it as a flame racing uncontrollably through her veins. "Oh Emily". she half laughed, half groaned.

"please feel pride in what you can do to me. It humbles me to know you can make my body respond to your slightest touch, even if I will against it. It humbles me more to tell you so myself. You can take pride in having such power over me Emily, that's what you do me, I feel so much joy I can trust you as my wife to tell you this. Do you understand what am saying to you my love?". Emily nodded. She understood Paige was telling her, her weaknesses. Entrusting her not to hurt her... again.

Paige drew a long, unsteady breath and reaching her arms around her neck, she pressed herself against her too and began to kiss her.

Trembling in her embrace, Emily kissed her forehead, eyes and mouth. reassuring her she is "home!". She slid her tongue over Paige's lips, feeling the warm smoothness of them, and Paige groaned, her mouth opening passionately over hers, when she shifted her onto her back and leaned over her, kissing her and caressing her with her gentle, skillful hands, Emily didn't know if what she was feeling was pride, but whatever it was, it was drugging and delirious and wonderful.  
"I want you," Paige whispered against her parted lips."I want you so badly that I ache for you Emily". Emily's trembled hands lifted Paige's chin a little and cupped her face.

"I'll never hurt you again Paige . It humbles me you say all those things to me, please don't ever stop. I love you so much". She promised, her voice husky with tenderness and love.  
Paige's respond made her throat ache. "I know you won't," she whispered. "You're it for me, I love you too, so much".  
Emily couldn't help herself; she covered her mouth with Paige's and devoured her with tender violence. She fondled Paige's breast and teased her nipple with her fingers, as she kissed her, and she moaned softly when Paige's mouth began retracing the path her hands had taken.

Every slight movement of her awakening body twisting beneath Paige's gentle assault-every sound she made raced through her bloodstream like an aphrodisiac. She could not believe the passion she contained, nor the violence of her body's craving for Paige; she was ravenous for her.  
Her hands were tangling in Paige's hair, running over her shoulders and back, her nails digging into her flesh. She parted her thighs, her fingers teasing and toying with her, exploring and delightfully tormenting her until she was soft and damp and more than ready for her. Emily opened for Paige, then gasped with exquisite pleasure as Paige plunged her two fingers into her welcoming softness.  
Emily wrapped her arms around Paige, lost in incoherent yearnings to have her stay inside of her like this forever, to draw her somehow deeper, and then Paige began to move within her, Emily ceased to think at all. Something small unfolded in the pit of her stomach, then spread like a mellow glow, slowly building and gathering force, until it began to race in a trembling fury along her every nerve. Twisting her head fitfully on the pillows she began arching to meet her deep plunging thrusts. "Please," Emily begged her in a whisper, but she did not know what she was asking for.

Paige did, and she wanted it so badly for her that her own rampaging desire was secondary. "Soon babe" Paige promised and began to steadily thrust the rhythm of her driving strokes while sucking Emily's right nipple.

The volcano that had been threatening to erupt inside of Emily exploded with a force that tore a low scream from her throat. Instantly Paige throttled the scream with her mouth. When her tremors had subsided she took her sweet lips in a long kiss while she thrusts into her fast. Paige also exploded, she wasn't going to last long with all the emotions she is filled with.

They didn't say anything to each other, just smiles, Paige rolled onto her side, taking Emily with her.

Lying there, with Emily cradled in her arms, her body still intimately joined to hers, she experienced a joyous contentment, a languorous peace, unlike anything she had ever known.

Paige half expected Emily to fall asleep in her arms, but after several minutes, she tilted her head back and raised shining brown eyes to her. Paige brushed a wayward curl off her cheek. "Are you happy, love?"

She smiled at her; the sated, happy smile of a woman who knew. . . and who knows that she is beloved. "Yes," she whispered.  
Paige kissed her forehead and Emily snuggled closer against her, while she tenderly caressed the lovely contours of her back and hip, waiting for her to fall asleep. Instead, she lapsed into silence, tracing small circles on her chest, but she did not seem any more inclined toward sleep than she.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked her finally.

Emily's gaze flew to hers, then she buried her face against Paige's chest. "Nothing, I just never thought I would ever feel this happy and content again". she said.

"God how I love you". Paige whispered hoarsely as her mouth captured hers.

When the kiss ended, Emily remained in her arms, and her long fingers lightly stroked the hair at her temple. softly.

"I think you ought to get some sleep my love," Paige suggested.

"I'm not in the least sleepy". her wife said.

"You're certain you don't want to sleep?". Paige asked absently, brushing her knuckles over her smooth cheek, marveling her beauty.

"Then what would you like to do?"

In answer, Emily looked at her and blushed, then she quickly hid her overheated face against Paige's shoulder.

A chuckle rumbled deep in Paige's chest as she shifted her full body atop her wife then wrapped her arms around her.

"I suppose, we could go some more rounds. Let's see how long you will last babe, before you finally fall asleep". Emily laughed huskily, she too knows she is in for the time of life...

 **:**

cheers!


	19. Chapter 19 sexual feelings

19:sexual healing..

Thanks guyz 4 d messages & reviewing. Sorry 4d long wait. The story will probably end in one or two chapters. Depending on the length of the next chapters. Thanks CaliGrlFoLife 4 being ma beta.

all mistakes are mine.

* * *

Paige and Emily stayed in Germany for a few more days after the agreement was made while Spencer and Akin flew back home. Paige formally introduced Brook to Emily.

Paige told Emily how she felt so angry and restless that day so she decided to go for stroll in a park so she could get away from work and just breathe.

She was sitting watching people having fun when Brook came from nowhere and stood right in front of her. They hugged and talked for hours, reminiscing and telling each other about their lives.

Brook is engaged to a German and they were there to get married. Paige followed her to her fiancée's family home. They enjoyed a barbecue and each other's company. Paige told them all about her life, Brook and her fiancée gave her some wonderful advice based on already leaving together for years. They made her sleep over to catch up more. Brook decided to follow paige the next day to see Akin & Spencer.

Now, Emily got to see Brook's fiancée and they all became friends.

Paige took Emily to Paris afterwards, then Switzerland, Poland and Turkey. She took Emily to her favorite places in Europe, they later came back and attended Brook's wedding and then flew back home.

Paige and Emily were always in each other's company. They spent the last two months traveling all over the world, their 'real' honeymoon was perfect. Paige sometimes travels out for work alone and Emily surprise her after a day or two, Paige and Emily were rarely far from each other's side, and one could scarcely fail to notice how desirable they made being together appear. They were a striking couple, of course, Paige splendidly tall and elegantly, grinning that lazy, approving grin at her beautiful young wife who seemed to be able to make her laugh with a joy that no one had ever before observed. It was more than what one saw, it was a feeling that one had when watching them as if the couple were joined together by more than just affection or even wedlock. It was, the ton remarked with collective sighs of surprise and occasional envy, a most unusual marriage by modern standards. Nick and Bette even went so far as to muse aloud that it was quite, quite obvious that the Paige and Emily were in love with each other already.

Paige loved Emily with a passion and devotion that were rooted deeply in her soul. She could not see, or hear, or touch her enough to satisfy her craving for her. At night she would feel that hot need rising within her that seemed to increase, instead of diminish each time she came; and she would press herself against her as if she, too, could not be near enough to her, for long enough. In bed she was a passionate, irresistible lover intent on pleasing her wife. At first after they finally reunite, Paige thought she was teaching Emily not to be embarrassed or shy when it comes to intimacy and Emily responded by coming all out. Showing Paige what she was capable of, she held nothing back from her and to them both it was the best experience ever!. They held nothing back from each other, they responded passionately in their lovemaking, they surrendered themselves willingly to the wild and stormy tides that they caused to rise and crash until they cried out and then one would hold the other in her arms, tracing the curves of her body, whispering until they both slept, happy, peaceful, and sated.

Emily's days were filled with contentment. Whenever possible she would curl up in a corner of Paige's spacious study during the day, leaving hers and reviewing accounts, planning menus of the main house or simply reading, stealing surreptitious, admiring glances at her wife as she leaned back in her chair, going over the correspondence and reports on her work. Occasionally, Paige would look up as if to reassure herself that she was there, and grin at her, or give her a quick wink before turning her attention back to the business at hand.

In the beginning, Emily had never dreamed that Paige might like having her there. This was her private world where she talked about staggering amounts of money with business agents, NGOS and partners that she soon realized were amazingly perceptive and prudent. She knows without any doubt Paige loves her work, though-she didn't have to do it. She told her that one night and Akin told her once that in the last ten years Paige had nearly doubled the vast McCullers wealth.

Emily loved listening to Paige meeting with her lawyers and business acquaintances. She adored the thread of quiet authority in her voice as she spoke with them. She was so quick, and sure, and decisive. She was also devastatingly beautiful and charming, she thought with a burst of pride whenever she looked at her. She felt cherished and protected when she was near-safe and loved.

When she went to work or shopping in town with Bette or Hanna or rode with Khal, Paige happens to travel out, she missed the sound of her voice, her warm glances and engaging smile.

Emily's nights were a celebration of their love. Sometimes Paige lingered over her as tenderly as she had on their first time other times she teased her, deliberately tantalizing her, making her tell her exactly what she wanted; then there were times when Paige took her swiftly, almost roughly that's why now Emily could never decide which way she loved and prefers the most.

At first she had been a little frightened of the stormy, tumultuous passion she could arouse in Paige with a kiss, a touch, an intimate caress. It took very little time before she was shamelessly glorifyed in her bold sex drive. They were each other's body, heart, and soul. They were finally at peace with their world.

It has been two good months for Paige and Emily finally being together for good. They exchanged birthday gifts they earlier overlooked. Emily has been so busy enjoying her marriage she has missed a lot from work so, this time when Paige had to run down to Niger in West Africa where rebels had destroyed their fuel pipelines Emily couldn't follow her. They would FaceTime or speak everyday.

One night emily was working in Paige's office, she felt more comfortable working in Paige's office than hers. Her perfume and the air around there brings comfort to her heart. After working for four good hours Emily decided to get some fruit juice and snacks from the kitchen. As she was coming back her phone started ringing so she was hurrying to pick it up as she thought it was from her wife. She dropped the cup slightly at the edge of the desk and it poured along the lines of the drawers. It was just Hanna so she told her she would call her back. She ran to the kitchen to get some tissues to clean the mess up and rushed back to the office. She then pulls all three drawers one by one cleaning them and bringing out the papers that some of the juice spilled on.

Emily cleaned the drawers up and dried the few wet papers on the table. Just when she sat to continue work she saw a paper with a heading that caught her attention. I, NICK MCCULLERS HAVE RELIEVED ALL POWERS OF SAID PLACES TO MY DAUGHTER PAIGE.

Shaken Emily read the agreement whereby Nick relieved all authority to Paige if she agreed to marry a wife of his choosing, Emily Fields. Emily couldn't believe her eyes, she read the paper almost ten times with tears spilling out of her eyes. She couldn't believe Paige lied to her. She couldn't believe the hell she made her go through when she herself had skeleton in her closet.

Emily stood up, walked to the sitting room and back to the study, she knelt down on the floor near the desk, her shoulders jerking spasmodically with her silent weeping. Her head was thrown back and tears were streaming from her tightly closed eyes.

Emily thought she would never be able to stop. She cried until her sobs were dry and choked. She cried until there were no more tears left to weep she felt dry and barren "it was all a lie!" The five words coiled around her heart, squeezing and twisting until she couldn't properly breathe...

The next morning Paige called her cell and it was switched off. She called the office and was told Emily called in sick. Paige became worried so she called her mom, her mom told her Emily told her she was going to New York to visit her dad for a few days. Paige relaxed a bit, she thought maybe she was on her way and wanted to surprise her.

The next morning Paige decided to call Wayne as it had been almost 24 hours and Emily should have reached by now. Unfortunately Wayne said he hasn't seen her since the auction. Paige waited up to the next day when Emily didn't call or arrive she flew back home.  
As soon as she enters their apartment she went to their room checking Emily's closet, her clothes were all there. She calls her cell again it was still off. Paige went to her study to start making calls to the authority for an investigation or whatever as she sits down she was faced with the agreement papers Nicklaus and she signed. Paige slowly picks it up to read again. It was all there and Emily has read it!. She screamed in shocked. She didn't even know when the tears came down. How could she have been this careless?. Why hadn't she told Emily about it when they were being open and honest with each other?. Paige decided to pull herself together and look for Emily to explain everything not just sit here in misery. The first person that comes to mind is Hanna, she decided to travel to New York as Hanna is there with Caleb.

Paige had already called Caleb to inform him she was coming to see Hanna and she needed his help. She knew Hanna would be just as angry as Emily. When she arrived at the suit Caleb opened the door with a fake smile, he too wasn't happy with what Hanna had told him, but he respected Paige and wanted her to try and make things better. Hanna was standing there staring out the window, she refused to turn and look at Paige. Caleb simply said "please Han" and gave them privacy. He had already begged her before Paige arrived. After he left the room was so quite, Paige didn't know where to start.

Staring out the windows with her back to her. She wasn't surprised when hanna didn't greet her with any of her usual open friendliness, nor did she turn around and face her as she said in a cool, remote voice, "Shall we indulge in fake polite trivialities for the next five minutes, or shall I come directly to the point?".

As she turned around to face Paige, never before had Hanna seen this Paige. She was as always, bold, forward with implacably calm, but now she positively emanated a ruthless determination to seem calm and in control. She stood there with tears staring back at her.

With a brief, almost curt inclination of her hand trying to say something, but caught up with emotions and unable to speak Hanna stood, trying to equate this woman with the one she had known.

"You're here because of Emily?". Hanna pretended not to notice Paige's pain.

"Yes". Paige said in a whisper. She gave her head a slight shake and cleared her parched throat.

"Where is she, please Hanna?". She demanded abruptly. Then with a touch of her former gentleness, she added, "I have not approached you to put you in a position of betraying her confidence, but because I had tried through my own resources and came up short. I am asking...begging you Hanna to tell me where she is". Hanna could see Paige was in pain. She looked small and fragile.

"Now that I've seen you I'd never be so unkind as to keep her from you. I need to know one thing though". Paige drew a long breath and nodded slightly, her expression blank.

"I wanted to say things to you that you will never forget, but after seeing you, your state I changed my mind. I know you now love Emily, you agreed then because you wanted those things right?". Paige nodded. "Good, so I'm now asking you, Paige is there anything else that can hurt my emily?".

"Nothing else I promise on my late sister's grave". Hanna opened her eyes looking at Paige in disbelieve. Paige continued "I will make it right I promise you Hanna, that's all I want is to make it right". Hanna obviously can see the naked pain flash across Paige's beautiful features, she sighed as she spoke.

"I believe you, I just pray I'm not making a terrible mistake by trusting you Paige. Follow her portrait in the auction and you will find Em". Paige nodded, most grateful to Hanna. Tears sprang in Paige brown eyes as she arose to leave. "I... we will be forever indebted to you Hanna, thank you for this". Paige said humbly trying her best to not break down in front of Hanna.

Paige flew to Hawaii, she asked Wayne to send the address of their lake house that she was going to surprise her wife for the weekend. She rented a car and used the GPS to the lake house. When she arrived the gates were locked. An elderly Native American came to the gates saying there was no one there. Paige showed him her ID and explain she was there for her wife. He hesitated, but warned her Emily was like a daughter to him

He'd noticed her crying twice in just the two days she was there. and he too has been upset. He has guarded the house since before she was born. Luckily for Paige Santiago knew Emily was hurting the moment he saw her so he let Paige pass so she could make it better for her.

Paige drove past his chalet by the gate. The short drive to the house Paige had noticed it was a neatly kept together surrounding. There were some farming done by Santiago along the way to the house, she quietly stopped at the front of the wooded two story farm house. She inhaled deeply and walked up to knock but there was no answer so she opens the door and hears some movement from the back. As she walks to the back she notices Emily kneeling and removing some fresh tomatoes with a hat. She clears her throat and Emily looks up. She stopped and just stared at Paige. They looked at each other for sometime, Emily removed her gloves and stood up looking really angry. She walks to Paige slowly.

"We have nothing to talk about I want you to leave please. I want to be left alone".

"I'm sorry I hurt you Emily. Please give me a minute to explain, please". Paige said quietly. She is pained, tensed and she was feeling anxious.

"We have nothing to discuss, everything was a lie!. And to think of all the hell you made me go through when you yourself were hiding something from me? No!. I'm not some business deal Paige I am a human being!". Emily walks to the door boiling, she opens it and shouted at Paige to leave. What Emily didn't notice was that Paige was in pain physically and emotional. Her anxiety was building, she was pale, but because Emily was blinded by rage she couldn't look at her, didn't want to look at her. Paige tried to talk, but she couldn't. She started to walk, but she couldn't. As Emily raised her head in anger shouting for her to leave, Paige falls to the ground!.

Emily rushed to Paige, she kneels and pulls Paige on her lap. "Talk to me Paige what the hell is going on? What is happening?". She asked in a panic. Without hesitating and now fully aware of the fact that her wife was fearfully lost in the midst of what appeared to be a full blown anxiety attack or something worse.

Staring back at her, Paige opened and closed her mouth several times, though she was completely unable to make words she was certain she was going to throw up, pass out or both. Her entire body relentlessly shaking, her heart nearly exploding inside her chest just looking up at Emily.

Paige couldn't breathe, her mouth running completely dry after she tried to speak and she tugged the button of her top in a futile attempt of loosening its restrictive grasp, she pitifully stared back at Emily, urgently pleading with her to somehow understand to hurry and get her backpack from the car.

Paige? Emily stated, desperately trying to understand what was happening.

"Breathe, Just. . .breathe. Please tell me what is happening, what should I do?". Emily wanted to run and get her cell phone, but she didn't want to leave Paige there on the floor alone.

Paige could barely hear the sound of Emily's voice and shaking her head she valiantly attempted to gather the strength necessary to tell her wife to hurry, that she might pass out. So she courageously struggles to fill her lungs with enough oxygen to simply keep herself conscious. It was currently all she could manage to do. She was absolutely unable to find enough air or energy to formulate even the simplest of words and just like all the previous times she had been forced to endure this, she felt as if the world was rushing at her. Her head was swimming, her thoughts were racing, her panic was escalating to epic proportions and this time it seemed different, more terrifying and out of her control. With her wife in fear and tears panicking just looking at her. She has never witnessed that and as that harrowing thought suddenly gripped Paige's already horrified mind, her heart rate further increased, her chest relentlessly tightening and causing her head to grow hazier than ever before.

Emily too began to panic, feeling completely helpless to prevent this from happening right before her very eyes.

"Paige? Please tell me what to do, I can't loose you too please, I just can't". Emily gently says, though her tone held an urgent stringency she hoped would somehow manage to penetrate her wife's panic stricken mind. "I'm here, Paige," she tenderly continued, instinctively reaching Paige's face. "Paige, I need you to stay right here with me. Okay? Breathe, baby. Please just breathe, I can't live without you...". With errant tears trickling now down her sickeningly flushed cheeks, Paige desperately closed her eyes, bravely channeling every bit of her energy into pulling herself out of this downward spiral of sheer terror. She was nearly completely disoriented; she felt like her life was literally being squeezed out of her and, with her throat repetitively constricting and her chest further contracting, she futilely tried to grasp onto something, anything so she can live even if it was just another day to love Emily, to apologies the agreement doesn't mean anything if she isn't there with her.

"Backpack...car...hurry!". She quietly said with everything she had. Emily understood so she slowing layed Paige on the floor and ran to the car, she brought back the backpack in mere seconds. She opens it and poured everything on the floor.

Remaining deathly silent, Paige roughly inhaled a series of shuddering breaths, and as she carefully watched her wife's every actions. Emily picks all of the pills, some painkillers and gels. She saw two other medicines Lorazepam and Benzodiazepines for attacks. She took the two and showed Paige. She eyed one and Emily understood. She took one pill and quickly opens Paige's mouth and put it in then asked if she needed to add another and Paige blinked several times. Emily gave her another one and put some water in her mouth. Her soothing murmur and gently talking to Paige was working wonders on Paige's stricken mind.

Paige, focusing solely on her wife's gorgeous pain face and hypnotic murmured voice, she continued taking deep breathes. She took three more deep breaths and then a fourth, feeling a brief pause of certainty that she was, indeed, going to be able to get through this.

"I'm here Paige and you're going to be alright, everything is going to be alright I love you so much, Paige" Emily softly stated as she witnessed her wife's continued deep breathing. Paige coherently nodded, desperately wanting to tell her she was sorry and just how much she loves her too.

As Paige's mind finally began to clear, she was soon allowed the ability to think more clearly, to take back control of her own body in order to escape this anxiously panicked feeling. Her chest continued to ache, and her head was now throbbing, but she was through the worst of it. "I'm okay," she softly admitted, her voice nearly nonexistent. She took another deep breath, her eyes gently falling shut as she took a moment to gather her still overly anxious form. She adamantly clearing her throat, she desperately forced herself to find her voice, to sound more okay than she actually was. "I'm okay. I'm okay I just need to sleep".

Shaking her head as the tears continued to slip down her cheeks, Emily could feel the irrational anger rising within herself in the presence of what she perceived as Paige's completely blasé attitude. "We need to get to town and see a doctor Paige. You aren't just going to sleep. it's not enough after what I just witnessed".

I'm okay Emily, really, You forget I'm a doctor. I just need to rest for a while, but I'm going to be fine. Help me up to a bed. I'm gonna sleep for a while, it's gonna be fine I promise. I just want to be here with you, I will see a doctor when we get home". Emily wasn't happy, but she did as Paige asked. She helped Paige upstairs to the master bedroom. She removed her top and jeans. Paige layed in just her bra and pant. Emily covered her with a quilt and sat by her side but Paige asked her to please come be a spoon. Emily did as Paige requested and in no time Paige fell asleep.

Emily just sat there watching Paige, thanking God for saving her wife. She didn't even want to envision her life without her wife anymore.

She had forgotten all that anger she felt when she saw the agreement paper. After about an hour she stood up and called Spencer to ask her what really was wrong with her wife. Spencer told her Paige had anxiety attacks but it rarely builds. It only does when Paige was anxious or panicking about something. It all made sense to Emily.

Paige must been really stressed about her disappearance. That was why it probably built up.

Emily went downstairs cook some soup and some noodles. She locked her doors and came up check on Paige then went in for a shower. She wanted to wake Paige so she could eat something but paige was deep in sleep. She checked to be sure she was breathing then moved closer, just watching her wife until she too fell asleep.

The next morning Emily woke up to find an empty bed. She quickly checked the bathroom and the remaining two rooms upstairs but Paige wasn't there. She ran downstairs in a panic checking all the rooms, she still wasn't there. She peeped through the windows, her car was there. She then went outside through the back door and found her there sitting down and smoking!. Emily couldn't believe her eyes.

"You know I hate it when you smoke". Paige hurriedly turns like a guilty child. Emily looked mad with folded hands."

"You're smoking? Hello paige you had a full blown panic attack just yesterday and today you're already smoking for God's sake Paige!". Paige stood just looking at Emily feeling guilty. "I know I'm sorry, I'm okay, I'm fine now. I just wanted to feel something you know?".

"You are NOT okay Paige !" Emily challenged out of utter frustration and uncertain fear. "Do you have any idea what it's like to feel so helpless? Do you have any idea what it feels like to watch the woman you love struggling to breathe, gasping for air and then almost falling unconscious?. Do you have any idea what this feels like for ME?!". Completely caught off guard by the unmistakable rage she could hear in her wife's voice, a torrent of emotion quickly rose within Paige's chest, causing the moisture of several tears to dampen her face. "I. I. .I'm sorry, Emily. Really, I am. I just wanted to smoke to feel whole before facing you. I fucked up I wanted to come to you to make it right, but I was in pain and I hadn't really eaten in two days. I took my meds on the plane, I thought it wouldn't build up, I thought I had control over it, but sometimes that happens. Sometimes I black out for a few minutes at the very end," she earnestly replied.

"My God!". Emily spat, shaking her head at her own verbalization of anger, combined with her wife's egregious lack of insight. Didn't you think it was important to inform me of your condition? Isn't it important I was made aware of this?".

"It was, it is". Paige moved closer to emily. She stopped just few steps away from Emily and went right in.

"I have been wanting those things for years from dad. Despite the fact that I practically lead TMH, Dad still gave me problems. I wanted to personally make those places my priorities. I wanted those things for years. I wanted to focus more on them so when I saw the opportunity I took it without a care. Like you've noticed I wanted you Emily before I knew you. I hated myself you were betrothed to my twin, but I wanted you nonetheless. I told myself I was going to New York to see my half sister. I wanted to know her better, but at the back of my mind I knew I was lying to myself. I looked at you when no one was looking. I watched your mannerisms. How you fold your hands when you are angry, how you bit your lip when you were nervous, how you use your two fingers to put your hair at the back of your ears. I dream of you almost evrynight. I loved you before I knew you. Emily if the walls of my room could talk they would have told you how much I love you. i'm sorry Emily, I swear I meant to tell you, but I totally forgot about it because is not important anymore, your love is, Your love consumes me, I can't lose you. If you want I will give it all up, everything for you, you just say the word, but please forgive me". Paige moved closer and kneeled in front of Emily with tears in her eyes.

"I have never done anything like this to anybody. I have never really apologize to anybody ever. I know I have hurt you and am so sorry. I have never been so sorry for anything in my life, maybe not knowing my sister too. Please, please give me another chance to show you how madly in love with you I am. Please Emily let me love you". She held Emily crying. Emily who hadn't said a single word held Paige up. "I know you are and I have forgiven you". Paige hugged Emily with all her strength "Thank you, thank you so much. I love you Emily from the button of my heart I swear I do".

"I love you too so much Paige". Paige kissed her after sometime they held each other just standing there feeling each other. They missed each other terribly.

"Let's make you something to eat so you can take your meds again. After that you will explain why you never told me of this condition of yours. She held Paige's hand and led her to the kitchen. After breakfast Paige went up to shower, Emily cleaned the kitchen up and waited. After they both clean up Paige told Emily to take her around the place. Paige loved the place it was quite and homely.

That night the had make up sex several times. Paige explained to Emily that when she gets her attacks, all she want is a 'sexual healing'. Emily laughs and told her she will never deny her sex. Paige said it wasn't a myth, she also said. "Sexual intercourse can be incredibly calming. It is a distracting physical activity that releases endorphins and helps you feel more relaxed and less tense. If you have someone special in your life that understands that you're suffering from anxiety and is willing to share in some lovemaking in order to help you experience some relief from that anxiety, the two of you should come to some type of understanding that allows you to release some sexual energy, and possibly improve your relationship in the process".

Emily didn't believe it, but told her " I am game". nonetheless.


	20. Chapter 20:I'm d luv i wish 2 experience

Chapter 20: I am the love I wish to experience...

This story is now a year, I thought I was gonna finish it in a month lols. So a respectful shout out to all writers out there you guys are something else. After writing my first Story, I realized how NOT easy it is. So thank you all for taking the time. To everybody who has read, fav, rev this story thank you a Zillion. words can't express to you what an honor it is to me. Special thanks to my beta CaliGrlFoLife, thank you thank you thank you and much love㈴5㈴5. Thanks Siophiefandom for being my first rev n reviewing on every chapter tnx!. Tnx to Dzeil,ep,San,huge fan, Mcfields25, MariCG 4 d awesome words and all the Guests for taking the time, am most grateful n luv u all㈵6㈵6 OKay then let's finish the story...

* * *

The two love birds have been enjoying themselves. They told their familes and offices they needed time alone. They went swimming either in the river or the swimming pool whenever they wanted. They did some gardening with Santiago, they even went camping and Emily took Paige to her relatives homes and friends she knew in Hawaii. They pampered Paige with so much love she never had from any extended family members.

To Paige she could never remember the last time she enjoyed herself this much. She now knows she only really worked all the time because she never had anyone special to keep her homely, but now she made a mental note to reduce her work load and just simply enjoy life with her wife.

They made love all the time like teenagers. They simply couldn't have enough of each other. They wanted each other all the time. They made love in all three rooms, two sitting rooms, laundry area, kitchen. In the pool and river. Paige just wanted to christened everywhere. Emily warn her they were calling trouble for themselves seeing that when the vacation is over they all will have a lot of work and would not have much time for each other. Paige told Emily she was going to work more from home and travel less unless if it was with her. Emily was shocked she told Paige she didn't want her to change anything for her. What if she regretted later?. Paige said never, she was her priority now.

One night after dinner they were sitting outside just enjoying the view and having the feel of each other Emily brought up the topic of kids, she wanted at least two she said. Paige stiffened and told Emily she didn't want kids. Emily was shocked. Paige explained she had a terrible childhood and because of that she knows she wasn't going to be a good mother. Paige also reminded Emily that she too hates her Father. Emily disagreed and explained to Paige that she has always wanted to have at least two. She was so lonely as a child, she would have gone crazy if not for the Marins. Paige said no in an authoritative tone, but Emily stood her ground. They both kept giving reasons as to why they stood there grounds while shouting at each other, Paige walks away to the house very angry. Emily refused to follow her and refused to let herself cry. Emily believes wholeheartedly that she was right, children were a blessing and she wants them in their lives.

After two hours Paige came back and apologized, she told Emily she is just scared that she will be a bad mom. Emily stood up and went to her, she told her she is also afraid because she never really knew her mom, but all she knows was that she will try her best to be the best mom ever. Paige finally agreed so they started to plan on how it was going to be.

Emily wanted to carry with Paige's eggs and Akin should be the donor, but Paige said it will feel weird since he and Spencer haven't had kids yet. So they decided a donor with Paige's hair color and physic. Paige said one Emily said two at least. Paige couldn't change her mind so she agreed with the number as long as she is happy that's all that matters. Later, Emily teased Paige that she has truly improved and that calls for celebration. They fuck outside several times and slept on the couch, they couldn't even get up to go into the house.

The next day Hanna called Emily to inform her that Wayne has been shot!. He was out investigating a case and he got hit on his shoulder. Emily dropped the phone in shocked. Paige rushed to her and Emily told her what had happened. Without any delay the left Hawaii to New York. Emily cried a lot Paige kept consoling her that she was going to be fine. Immediately after they landed they rushed to the central hospital where they found Mama Marin and Hanna outside his room. Emily rushed in and saw her father with Mr Marin inside. Wayne was asleep Emily watched him for several minutes and then bust out crying again. She was full of regrets and she hadn't really noticed her father has aged and looked tired. She felt terrible for not being there or even understanding what he himself has been feeling after all these years that he has lost his own wife. He must have been so lonely that's why he married her off, because he didn't want her life to be like his. Emily cried harder causing Wayne to wake up. Immediately he opens his eyes.

"Emmy you came?". Emily cried harder, it meant her father never thought she would even come to see him. She ran to him and lay her head on his chest crying and apologizing for him to forgive her. He told her it was okay, he is also sorry and she is now a big girl and she was too heavy on him everybody laughed. Emily smiled for the first time and Papa Marin gave his seat to Emily. Paige greeted him and after some time they left Emily alone to sit with her father. For the first time in a long time they just sat and chatted until Wayne dosed off. Later Papa Marin asked them to all leave and that he would stay with Wayne. Emily refused to leave, she asked Paige to go with the Marins to there home that she was staying, Paige understood and left her with her father.

They stayed for another few days until Wayne was released. Seeing that Emily was really worried Paige called in their private jet and spoke to Wayne about going with them before Emily was back from the ranch to travel with them to Washington just until he is much better. Wayne quickely refused, he didn't want to just go stay with his inlaws, Emily was just coming back into the house but she already heard the conversation.

"You're going. So just don't bother stressing yourself arguing". She had a very serious look so Paige whispers to Wayne.

"When she is like that I do whatever she says". Emily heard Paige. She smiles to herself, but when she was turning towards them, she frowned and look dead serious.

"im gonna pack you a bag, go see the horses and then tell Papa and Mama Marin you're leaving this afternoon with us". She turns smiling going upstairs without waiting for his responds, she knew he didn't have any other choice. Paige laughs and walks out with Wayne to the ranch. Later Paige told Emily they should go say their condolences to her sister, they did. They both said some few words and kept some flowers, they left New York That afternoon to Washington.

Bette had one of the rooms downstairs prepared for Wayne, she made him feel welcomed and they wanted him to stay as long as he wanted. During dinner one night, Nick explained how he first knew Wayne.

Wayne helped solve Nicklaus's attempted murder case. He was accused of stabbing a call girl who was unconscious at the time in his hotel room years back in Asia. No weapon was found and the forensic would not make-up their mind on which type of weapon it was. It was wayne who demonstrated what he believes was the weapon; it was _ice_. from a locally made freezers. When it freezes a lot the ices are usually long and sharp. When the lady woke up fifteen days later luckily for Nicklaus and recognition for Wayne, she told the cops it was indeed ice and everyone was shocked. It was another call girl who Nicklaus refused to choose, she got arrested and Nicklaus who was in house arrest due to the influence of his father was released. Nicklaus never forgot Wayne for saving him and the fact that his father gave him a lot of money in gratitude, but he refused it. Emily couldn't be more proud of her father.

That night Emily went to her father's room they chatted and reminisced about her childhood, her mom and their relatives. they talked more than they ever did and just when Emily wanted to leave to let him rest, he called after her.

"Emmy?". She turned."Yes dad. Do you need something?"."No, I'm a proud father to the most beautiful girl in the world". He looks at her and Emily saw that his eyes were moist as he added."I don't suppose you'll believe this, because you and I have always been at sixes and sevens, but I never would have betrothed you to this Paige if I didn't think she was woman enough to handle-no, the woman for you". he corrected clumsily then continued.

"I thought to myself that day when she rode Khal, that the two of you were cut form the same cloth, and I made the decision right then". He nodded looking at emily.

"She looked arrogant to you, but to me she looked confident and determined, I know people like that love deeply. I knew she would make you love again. And that's all I have ever wanted for you Emmy". Emily's eyes where misty as she came, bend down and kissed his forehead then hugs him tightly.

"thank you so much for telling me this, dad. I'm so sorry for all the horrible things I said and did to you. I know you brought me up better, And I'm sorry for not realizing it earlier. You're the best dad anyone could ever want, I know mom is proud of you, I'm proud of you. I love you so much dad". They hugged some more both with tearsin their eyes.

FOUR YEARS LATER.

"Mummy, Mama wake up we're hungry...". The two twins, Gabrielle Paigy Fields McCullers and Madison Pamela Fields McCullers named after late Paige and Emily's mom. They kept waking their two tired moms. They are two years old girls who are almost a replica of Emily with a personality of Paige. It was scary how much Paige loves and Adores them. They have quickly become Paige's weakness and everybody now knows. Emily couldn't believe how smitten Paige has become with them since after their birth. No one would have ever guessed Paige initially didn't want kids. She has never missed their parent's meeting or open day at school. Emily had to talk to Paige to restrict herself whenever the twins wanted to sleep at their grandparents's section. Paige would pout and pout, turn and turn, but Emily will not hear of it. She felt embarrassed because Nick and Betty couldn't have enough of them either and It is as if Paige just didn't care or feel anything. She sometimes travel with them and if them are unable due to school she FaceTime with them everyday. Now Emily is pregnant for the second time she only wants to sleep, and since Paige couldn't have enough of them she left her in charge of anything twins, but now Paige just came back from a trip yesterday, she is tired and sleepy.

"Ahhhhhhh!. Em can't you help? I just got back in the middle of the night, let me have a time out just this once please?". Paige could barely open her eyes, she refused to spend another night in the Middle East. The opec and oil companies meetings were over so she flew back, she just wouldn't wait another day.

"Sorry baby my hormones are killing me you know I hate 'anything kitchen' since I became pregnant and moreover, remember you said we all aren't perfect when it comes to your girls? You're the perfect one so go be perfect". Emily wink and patted her hand she put another pillow over her head. Paige rolled her eyes and stood up.  
"Let's go you two little rats and let's allow mummy rest". Gaby as they call her climbed Paige's back and Mady was picked by Paige. They went to the kitchenette, she prepared some cereal for them and some fruits. They played while they eat with her afterwards Eva and the new Nanny Sasha came. Eva cleans the kitchen while Sasha took them for bathing, but they refuse her so Paige decided to just do it . After bathing them she send them down to Akins so they can go and play with Akin's and Spencer's daughter Zendaya. She then locked the bedroom door and went back to bed. She removed everything and climbed back in behind Emily who is nine months pregnant.

"Babe the kids are all fed, cleaned up and at Akins's what do you say you warm me up a little I have been so cold and left dry". Emily smiles to herself she wasn't sleeping she knew This traits. Paige was definately going to come back asking for something soemthing and as God will have it she too wanted that something something, but she still decided to pretended.

"Not now baby later ".  
"You promised, you promised pregnancy wasn't gonna be an issue for us Em". Paige pouted. Even though she wasn't facing her Emily knew. So she started laughing as she slowing turns to face Paige with her big belly kissing her softly.  
"Am just kidding baby can't you see am ready too". Paige notices emily had nothing under the top she was wearing.  
"Just two days, but we missed you so much"

"I missed you guys terribly too did you have a pleasant time with the twins?"  
Emily tilted her chin up. "Not enough without you," she murmured as her mouth covered hers. "Now, show me how much you missed me . . .".

Within moments, Emily's fake exhaustion had melted away in the heat of Paige's passionate kiss. In a kind of sensual haze her lips moving persuasively against hers, and her tongue teasing and exploring, her condition scarcely seemed to matter.

Her senses swam dizzily, assaulted by her deep kisses and the gentle arousing things she whispered against her parted lips as she kissed her. "Even after all this years I can't get enough of you," she murmured, leaning over her. "I'll never get enough of you." Her hand roamed possessively over her sensitive skin Before she could react, her mouth was moving leisurely toward her naked, exposed breasts. "The kids!". Emily gasped.

"I have locked the door". Paige said.

Her tongue touched a rosy nipple, and Emily struggled in genuine, frantic earnest. "Oh baby! Please!" she said hoarsely,

"I missed you more babe". Paige said between kisses. "You look so sexy with your full big breasts I love how they look". Emily giggled.  
"Yeah? Then what are you waiting for? Show them some love". Paige gladly did. She sucked and played with Emily's breast, they lay side by side, kissing and doing each other slowly Emily came first and despite her condition made sure her wife also came. Paige gladly thank her and lay next to her, caressing her to sleep.

"You know it's rude to stare at people while they're sleeping". Emily mumbled her voice raspy with sleep. After resting for about an hour, she woke with a feeling her wife was starring at her.

"Is not rude for one to stare at what is his. I love looking at you, it makes me so happy".

"Me too, Is it normal to enjoy waking in someone's arms when you're both naked, and you're still sort of tingling in all the right places after a very marginal moment?".Emily asked smiling.

"Don't know if it is, but I love it so much". Paige smiled while combing Emily's hair with her fingers.

"You always liked the way I comb my fingers through your hair?". Paige asks Emily.

"No one does it right baby. Not the twins or Zendaya or even Eva. Only you do it the way I like it. It puts me to sleep. Infact your fingers does all kinds of magical things to me". Emily winks making Paige laugh then continued playing with her hair.

"I think this might be what they call a 'bliss'". Emily drift off again into sleep, still curled up against her wife and fitting perfectly into her body. Paige just lay there, soothing her wife's hair thinking how blessed their lives is. Later when Emily woke again, Paige was just lying still awake and staring at her. They stare at each other intensely with so much love and fulfillment.

Paige didn't know what part of Emily she wanted more so again she settled on her boobs that were pressing into her own.

Emily gasped instantly grinding into Paige's hands trying to get much needed friction.

Paige, being the good wife she is gave the brunette what she wanted. Rubbing tight circles around Emily's bundle of nerves.

"Ugh. Oh god. Baby please." Emily begged desperately bucking into Paige's hand.

She smiles. "What do you need babe?". Paige asked, "You... inside." Emily managed to get out in between strangled moans. Paige smirked, she crashed her lips into Emily's as she lined her hand at her wife's entrance.

She kept kissing Emily heatedly as she slowly pushed in.

"Ugh...Faster, baby". Emily panted. As she meets Paige's thrust.

Doing what she was told Paige picked up the speed moaning in the brunette's ear.

Paige started to pound into her at a little faster and grinding into her side, but minding that her wife was almost due."Fuck shit!".

"Babe, I'm close." Paige murmured, sweat dripping off her brow and landing in the valley of Emily's luxurious breasts.

"Me too". Emily said around a guttural moan. As soon as Paige hit that magical spot, Emily came with a vengeance. Paige grind once more in to Emily and came hard. She collapsed beside her sweating and patting hard. "Babe you completely wore me out". Emily kissed her forehead and turned the other side.

"I know. Baby can you get me something to eat am gonna go pee, can't even go further than that". Paige nodded and gladly stood up and went down to the main kitchen to get something for her wife just as she came back up, she saw her wife standing by the bed naked with water dripping slightly at her legs. Paige stopped shocked. Emily looked up at her.

"My water just broke! Get me a gown we need to leave now". Paige hurried and brought her gown, picked the bag and called the driver and Bette it was time. They used the lift as soon as they got down Bette and Spencer were there. Paige asked Eva, the two new nannies to take care of the twins.

As soon as they got in the car Emily started screaming the pain it was fast becoming unbearable, during the twins it was a prolonged labour, Paige wanted to sign for a CS, she couldn't take it when Emily became too weak and almost at the brink of fainting. Paige just didn't understand why Emily was doing that to herself when CS would have easily been done. just when she was getting prepared Emily tried again and pushed out not one, but two beautiful babies. She cried and Paige cried too. Now though, the labour and the delivery was all within three hours. Emily got a small tear, the boy's head was a bit on big side. The doctor stitched her up good. she rested for the night and was discharged the next morning. Paige couldn't be happier it was easier this time and even more delighted she was home again not far away in another country or continent.

THE MONTHS LATER...

Today is one of the best days of their lives, Papa and Mama Marin, Hanna Caleb with their son Francis, Toby with his wife, also Shana and her husband, Aria and her fiancé. And even Nicolas and Evelyn were all here for the holidays. Nicolas has finally forgiven her. Paige and her are now on talking terms. Paige, Emily and the twins have even spent a weekend at the cream Mansion one weekend when they took the twins to visits Paige's and Pam's graves. Emily insists such should be made as a tradition because there is nothing as a family. That night after dinner, Tyrion Wynono Fields McCullers was bathed and put to bed, Gaby and Mady were worn out and barely had the energy in them to take a bath, all the kids have basically terrorized the adults during dinner. they were put straight to day.

Emily and Paige; however, had a lot of making up to do, they haven't been intimate in the last two months, so they made sure to take every opportunity of their alone time that they could with The kids's exhaustion being in their favor.

After several rounds of getting reacquainted with every part of the other's body, after all it was their first time after the birth of Tyrion. they laid in bed with the lights out only the in closets lights on, they wrapped in one another, taking in the moment of bliss for what it was. Paige traced lightly against Emily's sweat tan skin as her head rested on her shoulder, and Emily also lazily soothing her. Paige's arm snugly wrapped around her.

"I'm happy". She murmurs into the darkness, knowing Emily was some what awake and would hear her. "I'm so happy and content I can't find words to tell you how I feel". It prompts the action of her wife's finger to slowly come to a stop and her head to lift from her shoulder to look at the woman next to her. She turns Paige's face to her and kisses her deeply and passionately, conveying her feelings into it before pulling away.

"I can". Emily whispers emotionally. "You taught them to me-I Love you. I Love you". Paige nodded and whispered hoarsely.

"God! How I love you".

"Say it again". Emily smiles and asks in a mere whisper and this time with Paige's eyes focused on her; as best as they can be in the dark, she says it again.

"I love you so much Emily," Paige breaths out smiling.

"I love you too Pai..". Paige captures her lips before She could finish her sentence, allowing their lips and tongues to speak the words over and over again, and for Paige, upon those perfect lips, that perfect skin, that unbelievably stunning body that born them their incredibly beautiful kids. Emily lay her head back on her wife's chest in contention and love as dreamy sleep took her over.

In the dark as Emily slept, Paige gazed down tenderly at the beauty who was nestled up against her, her tousled head resting trustingly against her wife's naked chest. Paige brushed a wayward curl gently off her cheek, she drew her closer to her and touched her lips to her forehead.

"I love you". She breathed softly. She knew Emily was asleep and couldn't really hear her, but she needed to say the words again.

Paige had said them to her in her heart tonight each time her mouth touched the dewy softness for hers in Hungry urgency or aching tenderness. "I love you". It was a song her heart sang when she writhed beneath her and arched sweetly up to meet her thrusts; a melody that's rose to a soaring crescendo as she led to the peak of ecstasy and then joined her there.

Her wife snuggled closer against her and dreamily whisper, " I love you, too".

"Ssssh, babe sleep". Paige murmured. She had lingered over her endlessly tonight deliberately delaying the final exquisite moment of release until they were both wild with wanting. After such prolonged lovemaking with certain toys emily was craving involved she wanted her to rest.

Paige couldn't ask for more, neither could she wait for this wonderful life with Emily, the kids, family and friends because if at the beginning it was rough then this fantastic, Paige couldn't imagine what forever would be like for all of them...

The end.

Cheers!㈴5㈵6


End file.
